


The Prat (Oh Sweet Destiny!)

by crybabysjpg



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur knows about Merlin’s magic, Bi Disaster, Episode Fix-it, F/F, Fix-It, Gwen morgana and Lancelot will end up poly, M/M, Multi, Pining, Polyamory, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2020-09-02 02:20:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 40,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crybabysjpg/pseuds/crybabysjpg
Summary: Rewriting Season 1-2-What if Merlin was a magical empath and could tell when others had magic? How would that change things?30% more pining than the original.Fix It Fic!





	1. Arthur's Call

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! I had this fic posted but got like really self conscious about it because i wasn't updating fast enough? Also was really depressed.
> 
> I have 5 chapters done but am only posting 2 because those are the ones I edited the best

Merlin _ can’t _ believe this. The first thing he witnesses when he enters Camelot is a Sorcerer being beheaded. A weight in the pit of his stomach makes him grow cold. Maybe it was a bad idea to come here. 

**No.**

That couldn’t be right. There have to be more magic users in Camelot. It’s one of the largest Kingdoms.

He came here for a change, he knew the risk. What he didn’t know or expect was to see a public execution upon his arrival. A loud wail makes Merlin flinch. Her voice shakes with agony. 

“There is only one evil in this land and it’s not magic, it’s you.” The wrinkled woman has a fiery anger burning in her eyes, “You took my son, with your hatred and ignorance…”

The crowd seems perplexed. Some of them begin backing away from her, fear in their eyes. Merlin feels something unknown in the air — A wild energy swirling around. It makes his skin prickle, is this magic?

“I promise you that you’ll share my tears. An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth, a son for a son!” Her voice raises even louder, trembling with emotion.

“Seize her!” Uther's voice is cold and filled with the authority that only a King can manage.

The woman hissed out a spell, the wind around her swirls. Smoke appears from nothing and the woman vanishes in an instant. Merlin is shocked, a gentle tug of fear pumps through his veins, his skin prickles with the remnants of leftover magic in the air. Magic users do exist here. He feels like he should be happy but all he can think of is the beheaded man. If he isn’t careful, his fate will be to die at the hands of Uther Pendragon.

______

Merlin knows he’s an idiot — Because his magic isn’t easily controlled and the first thing he does when he meets Gaius is to let his magic do what it always does. He instinctively saves Gaius from certain injury. If his magic hadn’t acted then his moms friend would surely be unable to walk. He is relieved but the feeling vanishes in an instant after Gaius does a light interrogation — asking what spells he just used and where he learned magic. 

So, Merlin tells him the truth. He was born with it,the magic had always been there. From the time he was a kid using silly spells to make smoke shapes from the fire to accidental healing of cuts and scrapes. Gaius seemed taken aback, proclaiming ‘Impossible!’. 

Except it wasn’t. 

Merlin can’t get out of his head. Gaius seems like he won't tell anyone, instead he’s intrigued by Merlins natural talent. Gaius says he’ll keep his secret and Merlin trusts the older man. He knows his mother wouldn’t send him here if it were otherwise. She looks out for him, well aware of the possible dangers he can face. 

Merlin is distracted by his thoughts as he walks through the town. The town is full of life, drastically different from his small village, Ealdor. Merlin snaps out of it when he hears the sound of taunting.

“Where’s the target?” A blond man asks. The sound of laughter is loud, arrogance seems to drip from the words.

“I’ll put the target on the other end? Shall I, sire?” The other man, a servant moves across the field. Merlin watches intently. 

A knight laughs and eggs on the blond man, “Teach him a lesson, go on boy!”

“This’ll teach him” The blond man laughs, Merlin fights a grimace. Bullies. The servant is struggling to hold the shield and drops it as the blond man throws a knife, hitting the shield hard. 

“Hold on then!” The servant exclaims. Merlin feels a protective anger rise up inside him. 

“Don’t stop!” The man laughs with the other knights. The servant holding the shield begins to move across the field on shaky legs, his face one of panic.

“Here?” The servant stops, seemingly uncertain.

“I told you to keep moving!” He launches another knife with accurate precision causing the servant to stumble. Merlin stiffens -- This guy cannot be serious? How can he treat someone like this.

“I want _ moving _ target practice!” The servant trips. Merlin goes to intervene. Even if this man is a servant, this is _ too _ much. They clearly think it’s fun to pick on servants. The blond throws another knife, causing the servant to stumble and lose grip of the shield. It rolls for a second, before falling over in front of Merlin.

“Hey, That’s enough now?” Merlin steps on the shield to stop it’s movement. This guy is an absolute prat. Why was this man a knight? He clearly just enjoys being in a position of power.

“What?” The blond man brings his eyes up to Merlin. Merlin's throat is suddenly very very dry. His eyes are the color of a river on a sunny day. They twinkle at him, a look of astonishment and something deeper. Merlin feels his magic tingle in his fingertips almost like it wants to reach out for the man. 

The blind man scans his eye across the dark haired man in front of him. He is certain he’s never seen this man, certain he’d never forget a face like his. His cheekbones high, dark blue eyes reminiscent of a deep lake, and pink lips pursed in a frown.

“You’ve had your fun, my friend.” The dark haired man states. Arthur can’t stop his amusement — How_ interesting. _

Merlin stares the blond down but the prat has the nerve to squint, tilting his head like hes trying to figure him out.

“Do I know you?” His words seemed genuinely perplexed. Merlin feels himself falter. 

“Eh...I’m Merlin. “ Merlin sticks his hand out for a handshake. He isn’t a prat so he tries to regain a semblance of a somewhat polite attitude.

“So I don’t know you?” The blonds lip quirk into a smirk, the dark haired man looks proper offended.

“No.” Merlin says to the man. The blond man looks him up and down. Merlin stiffens as his eyes rake over his body. A heat stirs in his abdomen. His ears go warm.

“Yet, you called me friend?” The blond man looks back up, searching the others eyes for something. For what — He did not know.

“That was my mistake.“ Merlin says.

“I think so.” He huffs, nodding in agreement. 

“I could never be friends with such an ass.” Merlin rolls his eyes and starts to go. This was tiresome. This knight was just a bully and someone who clearly was aching for a confrontation. 

“Or I one so stupid.” Merlin stops and turns back. Okay...maybe he’ll use his magic just a little, teach him a lesson. This man is incorrigible.

“Tell me, Merlin,” The blond man has a spark in his eye. Merlin can’t place it. He feels something pulling him in, like gravity. It has to be a mistake. He's simply angry. The heat in his stomach deepens as they lock eyes. He steps closer. A buzz in the air makes him feel drunk.

“Do you know how to walk on your knees?” The blond man smirks as the man in front of him has a variety of reactions to his words. First, registering the words, then red-face titillation that was quickly replaced with an indignant sputter. 

Merlin feels his face go hot. What is this feeling...Shame? How dare he imply...what _was_ he implying?

“No?” Merlin stiffens.

“Would you like me to help you?” Both men lock eyes. Tension is thick with something unnamed. Merlin has never felt such a thing before. His magic urges him closer but he fights it, opting to remain frozen as the man takes a step forward, they are now inches apart.

“I wouldn’t if I were you.” Merlin challenges. The blond knight raises his eyebrow at Merlin. He has a small smirk gracing his lips. He seems smug somehow.

“What? What are you going to do to me?” Arthur’s eye shine mischievously, his eyes fall to Merlins lips. Merlin licks his lips involuntarily. Arthur’s gaze follows his tongue.

“You have no idea.” Merlin feels his magic tingling inside of him, aching to get out. His anger rising up through him with equivocal passion and heat.

A laugh escapes the man's throat, a soft chuckle, “Be my guest! Come on, come on~!” The blond draws out the last word.

Everyone is staring and Merlin feels blind with anger. So he throws a punch without thinking.

The people in the crowd gasp out.

The blond man grabs Merlin’s hand and twists him, pinning his arm behind him.

“Who do you think you are?” Merlin says as he tries to shake off the stronger man, “The king?”

“No, I’m his son, Arthur.” Merlin feels the blood drain from his face. He is an idiot. Arthur knocks him to the ground and the knights on each side of him pick up Merlin, dragging him away.

Arthur watches, he feels a mysterious pull towards the outspoken man. No one has ever spoken to him like that. That's what this feeling was — nothing less than stunned. Arthur pushes away his thoughts.

He’ll learn, they all do.

Merlin feels the heat of Arthur's stare as he gets dragged away, they pull him into the castle and he relaxes somewhat as that mysterious pull seems to weaken. Why was his magic reacting in such a way. It made him feel drunk and powerful and so _so_ wonderful.

Merlin feels the prickly hay poke his legs through his trousers as he's thrown into the dungeon. How could he be so foolish. Of course the most skilled man out there is the prince of Camelot — Especially with all that arrogance. Merlin lays down on the hay. Hopefully this isn’t a huge offense. He hadn’t even known the man was the _ prince_. 

Merlin sighs ruefully. He should get some rest.

______

Merlin’s night wasn’t terribly uncomfortable. He was used to sleeping on the floor. His home in Ealdor was quaint.

As he awakens he hears footsteps and muffled words.

Gaius steps in when a Knight unlocks the Dungeon door. 

Gaius informs him he has pulled some strings to help get Merlin out of the Dungeon but misses the soft smirk on the older mans face. Merlin was thrilled at first, until he discovered his new punishment would standing guard in the stocks getting pelted with rotten vegetables.

“Oh no...” Merlin groans as Gaius strolls away with an amused smile.

A short while after being placed in the stocks a maidservant with dark hair and kind eyes approaches him after the swathes of children get bored.

“I’m Guinevere, the Lady Morgana's maidservant. Most people call me Gwen” Her voice is soft. 

“Merlin, but most people call me idiot.” Merlin chuckles, her eyes light up worriedly.

“No, no, no! You were very brave.” Merlin smiles. 

Merlin and her continue to talk. She says that he doesn’t look like the type to fight. He wants to be offended but the poor girl backtracks a couple times. She seems to naturally say the wrong thing at the wrong time. It was ridiculous and adorable.

She leaves when more children come back with rotten fruit, giving him a sympathetic smile. 

Merlin feels lighter somehow with the knowledge that he has just made his first friend.

——————

The next morning, Gaius gives him a couple tasks.

Once he finishes delivering potions and salves to the appropriate Ladies, Lords, Knight and Staff he decides to spend some time in the courtyard. He walks through the hustle and bustle of the townsfolk. His mind keeps pushing Arthur to the forefront with a strange persistence. Arthur made him so angry, so fed up and so confused.

Unknown to Merlin, he passes Arthur and two knights. Arthur smirks as he turns his attention to the other man who is lost in thought worrying his pink lip between his teeth.

“How’s your knee walking coming along!” Arthur calls out. Arthurs heart thrums wildly — A feeling he doesn't know how to label.

Merlin hears the drawl of the princes voice immediately. He can’t get into any more trouble and definately cant put any more attention to himself than he already has. Gaius had scolded him for longer than necessary.

“Aw, don’t run away!” Arthur watches as Merlin stiffens. Arthur smirks, he knows he got him. Arthur can’t help himself.

“From you? “ Merlin stops. Arthur feels a smile tug to his lips._Yes._

“Oh, Thank god” Arthur groans. He likes this man's attitude, there is some sort of magnetism that calls to him.

“Look, I already called you an ass. I just didn’t realize you were a royal one.” Merlin turns around and is faced with Arthur and two large knights on each side. Arthur quirks a brow, as Merlin takes note of the two men flanking him.

“Oh. What are you going to do? Get your _ Daddy’s _ men to protect you?” Merlin lets his eyes wander from the knights back to Arthur. He smirks and laughs softly. 

Arthur's stomach flutters. Was this...Merlin serious? He seems about as dangerous as a butterfly. Arthur rolls his eyes.

“I could take you apart with one blow.” Arthur challenges. He takes a step closer to the lanky man. Merlin is taller but he doesn’t seem to be as strong. He isn’t sure why the man continues to talk back with impunity.

“I could take you apart with less than that.” Merlin lifts his chin at Arthur. The words lingers in Arthur’s head a bit too long for his liking. A spark of tension weighing heavy in the air. Arthur feels a thrum in the base of his spine — He feels warm...tingly.

“Are you sure?” The two men lock eyes. 

The two knights flanking Arthur’s side egg him on. Merlin feels energized. If Arthur wants a fight, then he is willing to give it to him. Merlin pulls his jacket off.

Arthur’s eyes linger down than back up. This man was doing something to him and he didn’t understand what. It was electrifying.

“Here you go,” Arthur throws a mace at him which Merlin clumsily catches, ”I’m warning you, I’ve been training to kill since birth.”

Arthur swings the mace with a practiced hand. Merlin quirks an eyebrow at this. Arthur sucks in his breath.

“And how long have you been training to be a prat?” Merlin counters. A small smirk graces the mans elf-like face.

“You _ cannot _ address me like that.” Arthur scoffs, this man is unreal. He has no fear, no understanding of social status, and no filter.

“Oh? How long have you been training to be a prat…My _ lord_.” Merlin mocks. Arthur feels that tingle again. What is wrong with his body? Arthur swings his mace, he needs to put an end to this and put him in his place. Merlin stumbles backwards, taken aback. Merlin keeps stepping away and Arthur follows. Arthur pursues him with skill only a knight could manage. Merlin looks panicked. He feels his magic thrum, he decides to let it loose. 

As Arthur swings the mace around it gets locked into a hook behind him.

“Damn it…” Arthur mumbles. He struggles for a second and begins to pursue Merlin again. For some strange reason, he walks into a box that hits him directly in the crotch. Arthur hisses in pain. Why isn’t this going well? 

A crowd begins to gather watching the commotion. 

He begins to pursue the man yet again but in an instant he finds himself lying on his back on top of a pile of hay with Merlin standing over him. The heat in his spine seems to spread.

“Do you want to give up?” Merlin taunts with a smug smile. Arthur cannot believe this! This scrawny servant is making a fool of him.

“To you?!” Arthur feels embarrassment seize him. Arthur knows he looks ridiculous lying on the ground.

Arthur notices Merlin glance into the crowd and a flash of shame crosses his face — Arthur jumps at the opportunity. The towns people can’t see him lose. Arthur grabs a nearby broom and hits Merlin three times in a practiced fashion. His knights subdue Merlin in an instant, grabbing hold of the thin boys arms.

Merlin looks down, Gaius wasn’t going to be happy and he was surely going to get scolded.

“Wait! Let him go,” Arthur stares at the man who almost bested him without raising a finger, “He may be an idiot, but he's a brave idiot.” Arthur’s knights let go and back up.

The two men stare at each other. Finally, Arthur speaks.

”There's something about you, Merlin. I can't quite put my finger on it.” Merlin feels his stomach go cold. He couldn’t possibly think Merlin had magic, could he?

Arthur feels his cheeks go warm as he walks away from the dark haired man. Why did he say that?

______

Arthur lays in his chambers. There has never been a man who has tried him like this.

Plus, Merlin's eyes, they call out to him. They are deep, filled with mystery and intrigue. It makes him feel things. So Arthur does what he always does and pushes away his thoughts.

He is simply a mouthy peasant. He must focus on the festival his father is hosting, he can eat, drink, and have his pick of whatever woman he wants. He is a prince and shouldn’t be needlessly focused on a mouthy peasant.

______

Merlin knows Arthur is the prince, but he’s an ass who abuses his power. Why can’t he treat people better?

Is that how royalty treats those with a lower social standing? It isn’t fair… 

Merlin shakes his head, nobody ever gets to him like this. Merlin has had his fair share of bullies, but he is always able to protect himself. None of them were so persistently aggressive and none of them were princes with fathers who are widely known to be anti-magic.

Merlin lays down. Maybe getting some rest will help.

So he closes his eyes. He’s not even sure if he even slept long.

Merlin is awoken by a raspy voice calling his name. In all the years of his life he’s never heard something speak to him from inside his head. Merlin gets up from his bed and sneaks past a sleeping Gaius. He wanders till the voice gets louder. He sneaks past the guards by distracting them with a loud clatter down the hallway opposite him. 

Merlin enters the dungeon, finding another tunnel that is all but untouched. He finds a Dragon — The great Dragon Kilgarrah to be specific. 

The dragon speaks in riddles. He tells him that he has a destiny, a destiny for the sake of the kingdom. Merlin can't stand the cryptic words.

“What do you mean Destiny?” Merlin perks up, after all his fear and desperation. He will finally know his purpose — The reason he is like this.

“Arthur is the Once and Future King.” Merlin quirks his eyebrow, unsure what this has to do with his magic,“You must have noticed how your magic responds to him young warlock.”

“I’m not following…” Merlin states. He did feel it, he felt the pull, it was like Arthur calls out to him, calls out to his magic. 

“You and Arthur need to work together, without you there will be no Albion.” Kilgarrah says readily. Merlin feels his stomach go cold. Arthur. 

“No, no, no, no...You're wrong…” Merlin says but the words fall flat and he knows the Dragon is telling the truth. When he first saw Arthur he had felt his magic threaten to spill out of him as if it wanted to make a passionate display that would inspire awe and respect.

“He is your Destiny, Merlin. You are two sides of the same coin.” Merlin flushes. What was that supposed to mean? Without another word Kilgaraah flew upwards deep into the large cavern leaving Merlin dumbfounded and frankly quite annoyed at the cryptic way the dragon explained.

______

The festival had been gearing up all week and as he stood next to a fluttery Gwen he relaxed into a comfortable chatter. 

He had only been in Camelot for a few days and he is decidedly tired of hiding his secret. Plus, now Merlin has a destiny to worry about…a destiny helping Arthur ‘the prat’ Pendragon.

Merlin spaces out, for a majority of the feast. That is, until Uther’s loud voice snapped him back into reality. The woman, Lady Helen is ready to sing. 

He feels the familiar buzz of magic in the air. The woman’s voice holds power. Merlin watches as the room transforms. Eyelids are drooping, cups fall to the floor and a few men fall face first into their plates — Including Arthur. Everyone falls asleep, cobwebs wrapping across their bodies and the air around them is thick with magical energy. Her voice hits a crescendo and she pulls out a knife.

Merlin glances around, she is too focused on Arthur. Her twisted expression turns Merlins stomach. The intent written clearly on her face. 

Kill Arthur.

He can’t just stand there and do nothing. His magic calls out to Arthur, pulling him into action. 

He lets his magic loose, releasing the candelabra above her. It falls on her, freeing the room from her spell.

Everyone begins waking. Merlin double takes and recognizes Lady Helen as the witch who disappeared in the courtyard a few days prior.

Everyone is dazed, looking at the figure on the floor trapped under the large candelabra, all of them confused. That is until she swiftly pulls out a knife. Throwing it in a last ditch effort, aiming precisely at Arthur. 

He feels his magic run through his veins on instinct this time. Time slows and he reaches towards Arthur, pulling him don. 

They both fall to the floor.

Merlin realizes what he's done...He saved Arthur. Arthur picks himself up and the two men lock eyes. Arthur’s eyes are filled with confusion while Merlin’s remain purposefully blank. He can’t risk him knowing. This is only the beginning.

Arthur feels grateful if not impressed. His eyes slip back toward the other boy. Merlin is something else. A man — who is quick to act, who speaks his mind, and who is most definitely an idiot. Yet, he feels almost compelled to hug the man. Arthur feels his face flush.

Both boys look away from each other, but snap up when Uther speaks.

“You saved my boy! A debt is to be repaid!” Uther announces, the smile upon the cold mans face is strange and out of place.

“Uh, well…” Merlin didn’t mean to. His body...No, his magic acted on instinct.

“Don’t be so modest!” Uther smiles.

“No, it’s quite fine, Your Highness” Merlin feels his cheeks heating up. He looks down at his boots, but Arthur's eyes bore into him and he isn’t sure what to make of the incessant fluttering in his stomach. It makes him anxious.

“No, This merits something special.” Uther nods. Merlin feels his heart jump. A reward might liven his spirits about this whole ‘Destiny’ nonsense.

“Well…” Merlin hopes it’s something good.

“You’ll be Arthur’s Manservant!” Merlin feels his stomach drop. His...manservant. Arthur's...Servant...

“Father!” Arthur whines.

Arthur and Merlin both turn away from each other huffing in disdain.

Merlin was unsure of what this meant… He knew he’d be waiting on Arthur now. Which meant his Destiny is now firmly set. There was no way he could deny a king. He let his eyes flutter closed with a sigh. 

Arthur stiffens next to him. This was too much. Arthur didn’t want...this man to wake him, to bring him meals, to _ change _ him. He didn’t know why he was so averse to it since he had been raised with manservants, so many of them had seen him in a state of undress. Except, this time it was different. It was him, it was _ Merlin. _That mouthy, lanky man, with bright eyes and an attitude that he could match his.

Why were the gods punishing him?

______

“Perhaps you’ve finally found a reason for your magic.” Gaius nods. Merlin nods numbly, feeling unable to tell the man about Kilgharrah. 

“Merlin!” Arthur’s voice calls.

“Destiny's calling.” Gaius chuckles. Merlin rolls his eyes.

After he waves goodbye to Gaius, he walks up the long stairway to Arthur’s chambers.

Merlin takes a deep breath and enters the room. Arthur is sitting on the edge of his bed. He is flushed, maybe from all the wine at the festival. After the attempted assassination everyone drank more than their fair share.

“Next time, Knock first, _ Merlin_...”

Merlin just nods — Unsure of what he’s supposed to be doing exactly.

“Help me change. You do know how to do that, right? Should be an easy task for you to start off with.” Arthur looks at him, daring him to say anything.

“You can’t change yourself? Is it too _hard_.” Merlin chuckles.

Arthur feels his neck warm. This man really knows how to get under his skin. 

Arthur clears his throat, “It’s only hard if you make it hard,” Arthur steadies his gaze at Merlin, “Let’s just do this already, idiot.”

“Prat.” Merlin says. 

Merlin feels his neck heat up despite his irritation. Arthur is clearly trying to rile him up. How is he supposed to be Arthur’s servant if he’s always looking to pick a fight.

Merlin gives in, he begins changing Arthur.

He pulls his tunic off. Avoiding Arthur’s gaze isn’t easy but Merlin manages quite well.

Arthur stands. Merlin gives him a confused look.

”Pants.” Arthur says, with his arms crossed and his gaze off to the side. He seemed embarrassed.

Merlin relaxes. Taking the pants off.

Arthur sits down on his bed.

”What do you want to sleep in?” Merlin asks as he turns to the cabinet. 

“Just, figure it out, Merlin.”

Merlin rolls his eyes but grabs a pair of simple britches and a tunic. Merlin holds the pants out. Arthur slides his legs into them, and Merlin smoothly slides them up. 

Alright, not that weird.

”Now, the tunic.” Merlin mutters.

He slides it on when Arthur lifts his arms up. He is quite fit. He has lean muscle and sparse chest hair. Merlin looks away, embarrassed. 

Now if only he could get through the next week...and then the next...and then the next.


	2. Valiant - The snake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin and Arthur like to taunt each other way too much

Arthur and Merlin stand outside the castle walls on the training field. Arthur’s armor shines sunlight directly into his eyes as if on purpose. He can’t help but wonder why his Destiny is intertwined with this man. The past few days had been torture.

“Ready?” Arthur smirks. 

“Would it make a difference if I said no?” Merlin asks hopefully. The shield is heavier than it looks and the helmet on his head is starting to make him sweat. Arthur is a certifiable nightmare. 

“Nope.” Arthur gives him that devilish grin. Merlin knows he’s in for it. Why’d he save this prat again? 

Right...Destiny.

Arthur lunges at him, swinging the sword with ease.

“Body, Shield, Body, Shield.” Arthur repeats. Merlin blocks accordingly. Maybe he _ can _ do this.

“Head.” Arthur says.

“Head?!” Merlin stumbles backwards. Why can’t he catch a break. Arthur is gonna be the death of him.

“Come on, _ Merlin_,” Arthur has a grin plastered onto his face, “You’re not even trying.” Arthur watches Merlin, his eyes wide through the helmet.

“I am!” Merlin sputters indignantly. Before he can react Arthur maneuvers behind him in an instant and he feels the sword tap him on the butt, knocking him over. Merlin feels his face go hot with embarrassment. 

“Come on! Let’s go again.” Arthur says, a smirk clear as day on his face. Merlin falters but gets up and steps forward after a second. His magic tingles, thrumming in his veins as Arthur steps closer. Maybe he could just use a little bit of magic. Arthur was starting to annoy him and he liked to mess with him.

“Body, shield, Body, shield!” He repeats.

Merlin braces for the sword readying his shield for a hit to the helmet. He lets out a soft burst of magic, making Arthur trip.

Arthur falls back onto the ground. He feels the warm tingly sensation lingering over him. Merlin just used magic. He stifles a smile. Arthur gets up and begins planning his next move. Except Arthur circles him again and Merlin loses his balance when Arthur taps his butt with the sword yet again. He falls to the ground in an undignified manner. Arthur clears his throat behind him. 

“Is it over yet?” Merlin rolls over to face the prat prince. Arthur looks down at him strangely. He shakes his head, not answering right away.

”Merlin, I have a tournament to win. We’re just getting started.” Arthur raises an eyebrow, waiting for a sassy remark.

It doesn’t come.

Arthur trains with Merlin for another hour. He‘s disappointed. Merlin isn’t giving his usual retorts.

He did seem exhausted. Arthur's schedule was always busy and he could see the energy had been drained from the dark haired man usually by the afternoon. Arthur sighs. He had to be the worst servant he’d ever had but he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of the intriguing man. He felt energized when they were together. 

______

“And, lastly the helmet. I’m sure you know what to do with that though.” Gwen smiles softly at Merlin.

“Yeah, it was the only part I could figure out…” Merlin admits. Gwen giggles and leans forward. Merlin feels a smile tug to his lips.

“How come you know all this?” Merlin asks. 

“I’m a blacksmith's daughter. So I know _ way _ too much about it. Is that sad?” Gwen asks.

“No, It’s brilliant!” Merlin nods. Gwen smiles again. Merlin begins to take off the armor. Gwen and him had gotten closer in the last few days. She was his only friend so far and it was nice to talk casually.

“Can’t believe you saved Arthur…” Gwen says softly. Merlin adjusts the armor absentmindedly.

“Really?” Merlin laughs. He can barely believe it either, his magic had pulled him to action. It was exhilarating.

“N-not because I didn’t think you could...it’s just because of how Arthur treats you...” She shakes her head anxiously. Gwen worries her lip between her teeth.

“Gwen, it's alright.” Merlin smiles. She’s so adorable.

“You’re very brave, I’d honestly be scared if a sorcerer showed up.” Gwen looks at him, worry contorting her face.

“I guess I just don’t know what’s good for me.” Merlin forces a laugh out. He is suddenly aware of how his magic seems to tremble with righteousness. Everyone in Camelot is terrified of Magic. Merlin wants to feel free and yet he’s continuously reminded of how illegal it is.

Gwen sees a flash of discomfort on Merlin’s face and its gone before she can respond. Gwen says goodbye to Merlin as he gathers the armor and heads out to prepare Arthur.

______

The tournament is off without a hitch.

When Arthur steps into the arena for his match, Merlin can’t look away. Arthur is extremely skilled. He swings the sword, his hand twirls it with a flourish.

He is admittedly impressed. He feels his stomach flutter. Merlin frowns. Did he eat some bad food?

Merlin snaps out of his train of thought when a loud clanking grabs his attention. Arthur has pinned the other Knights sword downward. He quickly maneuvers his sword and knocks it out of his competitors hand easily. Merlin jumps up excitedly. The crowd watching cheers out and Arthur gives a triumphant grin.

“Yeah!” Merlin cheers. Arthur gives Merlin a smirk. He cheered for him and he feels pride.

Then a pang of annoyance with the realization that he wants something from this man...something he doesn’t know how to identify.

Friendship?

Friendship — He just wants a friend. That has to be it. He says sure of it. Arthur pushes the thought away.

Instead, busying himself by watching a man named Valiant fight. He wasn't bad. His fighting style was direct, aggressive.

Merlin speaks up.

“He’s good...isn’t he?” Arthur glances at Merlin who is watching Valiants match as well. Merlin has a look of awe, his eyes twinkling. Does Merlin think Valiant is a better swordsman than him? Arthur internally scoffs. 

They both continue to watch with interest. When the matches are concluded, Valiant strides over with confidence towards Arthur. Merlin feels a shiver run down his neck as he stares at the man. He feels magic, but its not coming off the man. Merlin looks around, trying to spot someone.

What do sorcerers even look like? It's not like they go around wearing pointy hats and cloaks 24/7. Merlin sighs. He must be imagining things.

“May I offer you my congratulations on your Victory.” Valiant smiles with a leer. His eyes shifty, almost snake-like. He reaches for Arthur’s hand. Merlin zeroes in on it like a hawk. His shield had something...menacing about it. 

“Likewise…” Arthur’s lips form a tight smile as he reaches and shakes the other man’s hand firmly. Valiant saunters off, his servant trailing behind closely.

Arthur brushes away the strange feeling he gets from the snake-like man. It was probably nothing. 

“Creep…” Merlin rubs the back of his neck. Arthur snorts after a second, Merlin smiles and chuckles, turning towards Arthur, with a sheepish grin on his lips. Both boys share a look.

Finally, Arthur speaks up.

“I have a few things you need to do by tomorrow. You better start now, or you won’t be done on time.” Arthur huffs. He notices the grin fall away from Merlin’s face, instantly replaced by annoyance. He doesn’t like that one bit but he can’t give him special treatment. He’s his servant.

______

It’s the second day of the tournament and Arthur has to admit, Merlin is a surprisingly quick learner. He manages to put his armor on him quickly and precisely. He finds himself staring at Merlin’s concentrated face, full of intensity. His stomach flutters.

Arthur shakes the feeling away, focusing his thoughts on the competition instead. He couldn’t afford to get distracted.

So, he enters the arena, all too aware of Merlin's eyes following him.

As Merlin follows Arthur out, making sure to maintain proper distance. He was loving the tournament more than he thought he would. It was intense and thrilling.

Merlin stands close by, watching the arena from the sidelines. He smiles as he watches Arthur compete against a Knight. His skill unmatched. 

Merlin is certain his intense admiration is only for the talent this man possesses. Arthur’s a prat, even if he’s a talented one. He can admire a part of the man without it meaning anything...surely.

“You seem to be enjoying yourself.” Gaius says, coming up from behind him. The two of them stand at the sidelines of the arena — both watching the competition with interest. 

“It’s not terrible…” Merlin says as he keeps his eyes trained on Arthur as he bests his competitor yet again,“Yes!”

Gaius raises his eyebrow at Merlin. He flushes. Gaius can’t help but notice Merlin’s tinged cheeks. Gaius chuckles under his breath. If he didn’t know better, he’d say Merlin is enamored. However, tournaments are extremely enjoyable, especially to newcomers.

Arthur wins, his smile triumphant as the crowd cheers.

The next two competitors enter the Arena — Ewan And Valiant. After a few decent swings it seems as if Ewan will win the battle. Yet, Valiant is persistent and knocks the man back, slamming his shield on top of him. Except, something is off. Ewan is still. His body lay there limp.

“Gaius!” Merlin speaks up. Gaius lets his eyes fall to Ewan. His body remains still for far too long. 

They both rush to his side. A few knights help bring him to the potions room. Merlin and Gaius search for the cause and find a strange sign of magic after looking for the cause of injury.

Merlin knew it! Valiant was using magic in the tournament.

Now, he needs to find solid proof. Merlin rushes to find Valiant’s room. The knight was definitely hiding something, and he intended to find out what.

After searching Valiant’s room, he finds out the shield _ is _ hiding something — three magical venomous snakes. When the snakes try to attack, Merlin slices one of the heads off and they retreat.

______

“You? _ You _ chopped its head off?” Arthur stares at his manservant. He can’t possibly be serious? Merlin never ceases to surprise him.

Merlin gives Arthur a hard look. Gaius said they have enough proof. If he could convince Arthur, he could save him from certain death. Ewan hadn’t been as lucky and was fighting for his life while Gaius worked on making an antidote.

“Ewan was bitten by a snake from the shield when he was fighting Valiant. You can talk to Gaius...” Merlin informs him. Arthur looks deep into his servants eyes. His deep blue eyes shine with worry. He has no reason to lie. He already saved him before. Except, he has no clue why Valiant would bring magic to Camelot.

“Valiant wouldn't dare, the punishment is too severe.“ Arthur’s eyes wander off in deep thought. Valiant had made him uneasy, but accusing him of sorcery wasn’t to be taken lightly. 

Merlin’s eyes plead. Its something deep in his eyes, a hint of something raw. He believes Merlin, believes him with every fiber of his being. 

“No one could see the snake bite, He was pinned.” Merlin reaches out for Arthur’s shoulder. Surely, he has no reason to lie. He just hoped Arthur could see that.

“I don't like the guy, but that doesn't mean he's cheating…” Arthur’s conflicted and Merlin is standing much too close. He could smell the man, a warm heat and herbs. Arthur wishes he wouldn’t do that...his eyes wander to the other man's lips. 

Merlin holds the snake head up between them. Arthur jolts back, the snake head is disgusting.

Right, this is serious.

“Have you ever seen any snakes like this in Camelot?” Merlin asks, He needs to convince Arthur,” I know I’m a servant and my opinion doesn’t count for much but I wouldn’t lie to you…” 

“I want you to swear to me that you're telling me the truth.” Arthur leans in to Merlin. Their eyes meet. Merlin’s are earnest, while Arthur’s are inquisitive.

“I swear…” Merlin nods. Arthur’s eyes fall to his lips again. He licks his own lips, unaware of himself. Merlin’s eyes falter and he looks down. The heat in the princes eye is intoxicating.

“I believe you…” Merlin feels his stomach flutter. He actually believes him, maybe Arthur isn’t so terrible.

“However, we need proof. My father won’t listen otherwise. And If Valiant suspects anything he’ll go after Ewan. Did he ever see you in his chambers or anywhere else looking like you were trying to find something?” Arthur backs up a bit. His manservant smells so good and he has to remind himself to not get too close to the intoxicating scent. 

“He didn’t.” Merlin says. He had been so careful.

“So...let’s wait to tell my father. Should Ewan be cured by tonight?” Arthur asks, his tone laced with worry. Uther had warned him about these types. Magic is something to fear. Arthur knew he had to be cautious. Sorcerers are quite devious.

“Yeah.” Merlin nods.

______

“I must warn Arthur!” Ewans voice is raspy. He rolls over onto his side. His face is pale and beads of sweat gather at his temples.

“Arthur’s on his way here with Uther.” Gaius says, dabbing a cool cloth onto the Knights forehead.

“Thank goodness…” Ewan lays down, relaxing.

“Now, I need you to take this potion. It’ll help you get on your feet. I have to warn you, the taste is hard to get past.” Gaius hands him the vial. Ewan guzzles it down. 

The door opens, Merlin strides in.

“How is he?” Merlin asks.

“I’ve been better.” Ewan nods. Merlin grins. The door opens again. All three heads turn towards the noise.

Uther and Arthur enter. Merlin can see that the snakes head is in his hand.

“Ewan. You have something to tell me?”Uther asks. Arthur stays back as Ewan and Uther discuss what had happened.

Merlin feels magic, it seems to thread around...almost like its above him. Merlin’s eyes snap up to find the source. A soft hissing noise is almost too soft to be heard. The snake slithers faster, coiling to strike.

“A snake!” Merlin exclaims. Uther turns. Merlin grabs the first thing he sees and stabs the snake hard.

Arthur can’t take his eyes off Merlin. He’s braver than he looks. He is something special, an anomaly. His heart pounds in his chest and he wants to reach out to the man. Arthur shakes his head. No...no no no.

“You saved me…” Uther says. Merlin stares at his King with wide eyed disbelief.

“Uh...I-“ Merlin mutters.

“You shall be rewarded...Arthur make sure you get him something proper for him and please gather a few knights to arrest Valiant.“

Arthur nods feeling immensely impressed. Merlin continues to impress him at every moment. As he leave he wonders if Merlin feels the same way.

The rest of the day flies by. Valiant gets injured while fighting his arrest and Uther schedules his execution. 

Arthur calls Merlin to his chambers later that night. He needs to learn more about Merlin. 

He felt like they were meant to meet. Arthur shakes his head. Why can’t he act normal. Merlin is his manservant. He needs to stop this strange obsession but he can’t help himself. 

Merlin enters Arthur’s chambers when the sun has gone down. When he opens the door, Arthur is sitting by the fire wearing a soft tunic and trousers. As he enters Arthur nods at him tiredly. Merlin stalks over to Arthur's desk leaning himself against it, looking to Arthur.

“You called for me, sire.” Arthur double takes. He hasn’t ever heard Merlin call him sire without a taunt or sarcasm attached. It felt strangely intimate. Arthur shudders. Arthur isn’t sure of what he is feeling...but its intoxicating.

“You saved my Father. It was unfair of me to treat you unkindly before. You continuously show me how brave you are...” Arthur says admittedly, then turns to lock eyes with the other man. Arthur’s eyes search Merlin’s, seeking something.

“No problem, Buy me a drink and I’ll call it even.” Merlin smiles, his eyes crinkle softly. 

Arthur stands up, closing the distance between them. 

“I can’t be seen buying a drink for my servant.” Arthur says this, his eyes half lidded and voice gruff. The tension in the room is heavy. Arthur isn’t sure of what to make of it. Merlin’s a man and his servant. He has never experienced this feeling before.

“Oh? Well, I guess the debt will never be repaid then.” Merlin counters, his lips pull into a cheeky grin. Arthur feels that heat in his lower abdomen again.

“I have some good wine I can treat you too. My father was thankful you brought this to his attention, Merlin.” 

Arthur leans in closer to the taller boy, his arm reaches behind him briefly. Merlin can feel the warmth of Arthur’s body when he leans in, he can smell something sweet and slightly cool, like peppermint salve. When he backs off — Arthur lifts the wine up between them.

“Cheers, then.” Merlin smiles, thrilled at the recognition. Arthur pours wine into two goblets. The warm atmosphere makes Merlin feel dizzy. A longing tension weighing in his stomach, makes him shiver when Arthur’s fingers brush his as he hands him a goblet.

Maybe he _ is _ enjoying being around Arthur, it doesn’t mean anything serious. They are two sides of the same coin after all.


	3. A sign of Love

Gaius stands over a pale body, the face pale blue, veins littering the skin unnaturally.

Gaius and him were studying a body that had been found dead in town. It was highly unusual. Merlin had seen dead bodies in Ealdor before, that was life. But this was something else. He had never seen a body like this.

“There must be magic involved.” Gaius says breaking the uncomfortable silence. He looks to Merlin who only responds with a look of worry.

“It’s very powerful, I fear that the city is in danger…” The two share a look.

Life in the city was way more dangerous than Merlin originally anticipated. Protecting the prince is definitely a full time job.

Merlin and Gaius cover the body with a sheet.

“Merlin!” Arthur yells, his voice echoing through the hallway.

Merlin perks up in an instant and rushes out the door. He shuts the door behind himself and looks ahead. He finds himself face to face with Arthur, only a few inches apart. Merlin stares a little too long at Arthur’s lips which are contorted into a frown.

“I was on my way...Sorry?” Merlin apologizes, giving Arthur a soft smile. He hopes that this magic illness isn’t anything serious. If they can cure it before Uther learns of it than the kingdom will remain undisturbed from fear.

“I’m getting used to it.” Arthur gives him a dry look. His eyes flit to a small twig of flowers hanging on Merlin’s scarf. He gives Merlin a look of confusion. Who have that to him? 

“Oh..er...Gwen gave it to me.” Merlin holds the flower in between his hands with a soft look. 

Arthur gets a sinking feeling. Right...Of _ course _ Merlin and Guinevere were hitting it off. Why was he upset…? Merlin deserves to be happy...Gwen was quite sweet. Although he’d never seen her around many people, mostly Morgana. They were very close.

“Tell Gaius my father needs to see him.” Arthur huffs. His father had found been notified about this strange plague. He was in a hurry. 

Merlin nods, Arthur is surprisingly moody. His moods seem to change rather fast. He sometimes doesn’t understand the prince because of it.

Merlin sighs.

He had hoped their relationship would improve after they drank wine together but Arthur just seemed to pretend none of it happened. Merlin was sure Arthur felt the strange magnetic pull too. Or maybe he was just being hopeful.

Sighing, Merlin goes and tells Gaius that Uther needs to see him.

_______

“Why would someone use magic like this Gaius?” Merlin can’t help it, he’s sick of seeing magic used to harm others m. It’s like all of the magic users he has encountered wish to use it solely for selfish reasons. 

What did the townspeople do to deserve this? Nothing!

“People wish to use it for personal gain.” Gaius says simply. Merlin nods. 

He understands. When Arthur wanted to fight him, he had used his magic carelessly. He wanted to prove to the man that he could hold his own but it was selfish.

Merlin continues his line of thought as he heads to his room. He wants to stay away from the body that Gaius is inspecting. It hurts to look at.

The door slams open just as he shuts his bedroom door. His heart stutters in his chest. Merlin begins watching through the small nook in his door. Arthur and a couple of knights enter the room.

“Over there.” Arthur points, his Knights begin searching through Gaius’s things.

“Sorry Gaius, we are conducting a town wide search.” Arthur informs the older man. He knows he has to find the sorcerer. His father is right after all. A sorcerer with this kind of power can destroy them. A magical plague would needlessly kill. He couldn’t let this happen.

“For what?” Gaius asks incredulous.

“The sorcerer who’s poisoning the town.” Arthur answers easily. Merlin’s heartbeat spikes. His spellbook. Merlin turns towards his bed and hides the spellbook below his floorboards. He lets his sheet slide on top of the area in case anyone starts specifically looking.

Merlin can hear the stairs outside his room creaking under the weight. Merlin grabs a book, and lays on his bed. When Arthur steps in he looks around the room, before letting his eyes fall to his servant. He’s reading a book and looks up innocently 

“Merlin, just going to do a quick search.” Arthur avoids Merlin’s gaze. He tosses some of his belongings around but sees nothing of interest. He looks back to his inexperienced servant who looks up when he feels Arthur’s gaze.

“Merlin, you have a cabinet, try and make use of it.” Arthur’s face has a soft lopsided smirk. Merlin gives him an irritated look that relaxes when he speaks.

“I’m sure I can figure it out myself, _ my lord _.” Merlin quips. Arthur rolls his eyes as he leaves Merlin’s room. 

________

Merlin’s messed up. 

Gaius had warned him not to, but he couldn’t stand by and let his only friends father suffer. Especially if he could do something to prevent it. He healed Gwen’s Father when she came to him crying.

So, he decided to help her. Only one person healed, no one would know the difference.

Except, He had the illness and no one could survive it. Hence, he messed up.

Now, Gwen has been imprisoned and will be burned at the stake for being a witch. Merlin knows he has to do something, he needs to. He won’t let someone die because of him. 

So Merlin does the only thing he can think to do. Tell the truth about who had really cured her father.

“I did it! I used magic to cure Gwen’s Father!” Merlin says as he enters the Throne Room. All eyes turn to him, shock on their faces.

Arthur looks at Merlin, shock. No way! Merlin? A sorcerer? That couldn’t be, he wasn’t evil.

“Are you mad!?” Gaius exclaims, bolting up to his feet.

“I place myself at your mercy.” Merlin says, accepting his fate.

“Arrest him.” Uther tilts his chin upward, dismissing the situation.

“Father, please. I cannot allow this.” Arthur scoffs internally. His servant… Merlin can’t be a sorcerer. They are evil and take lives, not save them, like Merlin continuously does. Even if he did save Gwen’s father with magic, it doesn’t matter. Merlin isn’t evil. Saving a life like that is an act of kindness.

“You heard him.” Uther turns to Arthur, an eyebrow raised. Arthur can feel the panic filling him up. He needs to think of something fast...

“Merlin can’t be a sorcerer.” Arthur states. _ Great start. _

“He admitted it.” Uther says simply.

“He saved my life...He saved your life…” Arthur says exasperated.

“And why would he fabricate such a story?” Uther says, daring Arthur to challenge him. Arthur feels the panic beginning to take hold. He needs to give him a reason — A really good reason.

“He’s... in love.” Arthur states. He walks over to Merlin casually, placing his arm around the dark haired man. He feels stuff under him. After a second he relaxes but gives him a dirty look.

He wants Gwen to live because he loves her. His stomach feels hollow. He doesn’t like this feeling...but he can’t let Merlin die. Even if he really is in love with Gwen.

“What?” Merlin sTate’s at the prince, annoyed at the assumption. 

“He’s in love with Gwen.” Arthur says again. Arthur even feels like it has a semblance of truth. Yet, why does he feel uncomfortable. No, no...he isn’t upset. That’s just ridiculous. He is just trying to help his friend. 

Uther grins and Arthur knows he’s gotten away with, well ...something? Except now he feels conflicted. Does Merlin really love Gwen?

“I am not!” Merlin huffs. Merlin looks at Arthur incredulous. He has no clue what he’s saying, he’s just making wild assumptions. Gwen was his only friend. He’s never even been in love before. He’s sure he’d know if he was in love. 

“Yes, you are. I saw the flower she gave you.” Arthur nods, squeezing Merlin’s shoulders.

Merlin’s mind reels, as he tries to think of another way to help Gwen. He is grasping at straws now.

“I don’t even think of her like that.” Merlin blushes. He thinks of a certain blond prat and the night they drank wine together. The tense atmosphere and Arthur’s gaze. His brain freezes. No...They are just two sides of the same coin. They share a destiny, that’s it. What is wrong with him?!

“Perhaps she put you under a spell.” Uther chuckles, the other knights in the room smile and give Merlin knowing looks.

Merlin grimaces. Arthur relaxes. 

“Merlin’s a wonder, but it’s a wonder because he such an idiot. He is _ definitely _ not a sorcerer.” Arthur turns, meeting Merlin’s eyes.

Merlin gives him a dirty look.

Arthur huffs.

_______

Arthur all but drags Merlin to his quarters. Both men are silent as they enter. Arthur begins pacing.

“You always surprise me with just how stupid you can possibly be.” Arthur finally says. 

“What? I’m not in love with her. That’s not why I did that!” Merlin says a bit too loudly, trying not to yell. He just wanted to help her and it backfired.

“You have no reason to lie but I think I’ve figured you out.” Arthur nods to himself. Merlin’s heart thumps painfully. Does he know he has magic? 

“You paid a sorcerer to heal Gwen’s Father, right?” Arthur nods toward Merlin. He has to be correct. His father said this illness would cause others to look to magic for a cure. So, he decided to help Gwen’s Father using magic. That’s why he said he healed her father.

Merlin stares at Arthur dumbfounded. His heart beat slows to a normal pace. That was a close one. Merlin’s takes a steadying breath and collects himself.

“I wanted to help her. She was so scared that her father would die. I’m sure you’d do anything to save the people you care about?” Merlin looks into Arthur’s eyes. Something deep in them call out to Merlin. A spark of understanding, and longing lingering in them. Arthur stops closer, his voice softens.

“Yes, but we still need a cure, Merlin” Arthur says. What kind of prince was he if couldn’t help save his people?

“Gaius and I, We need to find out what’s contaminating the water. Or else the town will suffer.” Merlin explains. He can’t let anymore people die at the hands of magic. Gaius was sure someone had done something to their water source. It was the only connection between all the deaths. Water. 

“What of the sorcerer who saved Gwen’s father? Is he someone you can see committing such an act?” Arthur asks. He needs to know, while Arthur trusts Merlin he isn’t sure of this stranger. Magic, after all could be used for good and bad. He had seen many examples of both growing up. 

“No! They use their magic for good. You won’t arrest me, will you?” Merlin’s voice trembles. Arthur doesn’t like that. Mouthy, clumsy Merlin should never sound like that or make that face. He only wanted to help. 

“I know it’s in my best interest to help my people. I want to be a good leader someday so if you trust this person, I trust them as well. Besides, one is the act of kindness and the other is an act of evil. I don’t think what you did was bad.” Arthur admits. Arthur looks out the window, his mind reeling at what he had just said. His father would combust if he had heard those words come from him.

“Thank you, Arthur. Me and Gaius are going to go to the towns water source. We need to stop this before it gets worse.” Merlin says. He feels his heart lurch. Arthur doesn’t seem to hold hatred of magic in his heart. He wants to tell Arthur about himself, but that won’t do him any good. They were stuck with each other so e had to be careful. Who knows what Arthur would do if he knew about him.

“Get back to me immediately with what you find out.” Arthur nods to him, his eyes soft.

“Yes.” Merlin nods. 

_______

Gaius leads Merlin to a tunnel outside of the castle. As they enter, Merlin grabs a torch and lights it. As the two of them descend down the stairs into the cave, the air gets cooler. Both breathing out puffs of air.

It doesn’t take them long to get to the source of the water.

“The water here supplies the whole town… We need to take a sample.” Gaius informs his younger counterpart.

Merlin dips a vial into the water, waiting for the bubbles to cease as it fills. Merlin feels something, senses a strange magic. It feels like something new, a strong magic he’s never experienced before.

As both men turn to leave, a splash alerts them. They turn quickly, getting an image of a large slimy looking creature. It doesn’t attack them, instead it dives back into the water. The water stills after a few seconds and when Merlin turns to Gaius he sees the older man has paled. They both turn and hurry out of the cavern without a second thought.

When they both get back to the potions room they begin searching for books that had any information on the creature they had seen. 

Gaius finds information about a creature made of magic. It’s called an Afanc. It’s made from earth and water. The other elements coupled with magic are the only thing that can destroy the creature. 

So, Merlin decides to go to Morgana. She seems to have a soft spot for Gwen and he heard she had screamed at Uther for taking Gwen into the Dungeon. She was very upset and assured him she didn’t use magic.

When he first saw her, he felt a buzz of magic but it was weak— almost like it was dormant. 

She had told Merlin she wanted to help, she said she’d do anything to get Gwen out of the Dungeon.

Merlin believes her. She is earnest — And she has magic. But does she even know she has magic?

______

Arthur, Morgana and Merlin head down to the town’s water supply. Arthur, armed with his sword, holding a torch. He is determined to end this plague for his town. Morgana holds a torch, worrying her bottom lip, desperate to help end this for the one she cares so much about. Merlin marches in between the two.

“You better be right about this, Merlin.” Arthur says. Arthur’s energy is going wild. This is their last chance to save the town.They need to end this.

Suddenly the quiet air is broken. A soft unnerving growl sounds through the chilled cave.

“You should stay here, Morgana.” Arthur says, his voice protective.

“Why? Scared I’ll show you up?” Morgana smirks at the Prat prince.

Merlin smiles at their banter.

“You could get hurt.” He says simply. 

“Gwen is important to me. I want to be here to help in any way I can.” Morgana walks ahead of them, her face one of annoyance.

They all continue deeper into the cave. The air is cool, and water seems to drip from the walls. The sounds of their footsteps echo.

Another growl startles the trio, it’s louder than the first. The sound seems to come from all around them. Merlin tenses.

“I saw something behind us…” Merlin says, his voice breathier than usual. Arthur ignores how the sound makes him feel earning himself a strange look from Morgana.

Wet steps in the distance make Arthur turn away. Where is that coming from?

Arthur sees nothing, the shadows make the walls look strange. Almost like there is something inhuman lurking about.

“That’s just a shadow…” Arthur says, dismissing him. Arthur glances around, trying to find the source of the noise.

The cave goes silent again. So, the trio continue in. They finally reach the wells pool. The water is still. Arthur stares at the water, nothing seems to be happening. He isn’t sure what he’s looking for. Something magical, surely.

Then, he hears it — wet steps behind him. Arthur swivels around.

“Spread out.” Arthur says gesturing to the other two. They both turn, stalking into the other tunnels in the cave.

A soft snarling sound makes Arthur turn, slowly. He stares straight ahead. The large creature suddenly appears making Arthur jump back and exclaim expletives while waving his torch around. He swore he saw a large slimy looking creature. It looked unnatural...

It disappears as quickly as it came.

“Are you alright?!” Morgana rushes towards him worriedly.

“Yeah…” Arthur says, glancing around for the creature.

“What’s it look like?” Merlin asks. He has to have seen the creature and known it was unnatural.

“It was quick.” Arthur says. It flashed by and he wasn’t sure he could describe the creature. It was like nothing he’d ever seen.

Morgana screams. Both Merlin and Arthur’s heads snap up. The creatures fangs and slimy body is jarring. It’s disgusting. Morgana jumps back and Arthur swings his torch at it causing the creature to disappear again.

“Where is it?” Arthur says, impatience dripping from his voice. They all freeze, looking around and waiting.

The room is empty of the creature. Merlin turns to look behind himself, looking between Morgana and Arthur.

“I think it’s gone this way?” Merlin says, pointing between the two. He can hear the soft growling coming from one of the other tunnels. The creature is close.

Arthur and Morgana follow the servant, looking for signs of trouble. They see a shadow moving around, and the growling gets louder as they approach.

When they turn into the tunnel the creature lunges at Arthur. It successfully knocks the sword out of Arthur’s hand. Onice Arthur is disarmed, Morgana is backed against the wall and can only freeze as she holds her torch out at it. She shakes her torch and the creature backs off.

“Arthur, use the torch!” Merlin yells. Arthur holds his torch out, the fire keeps it back.

Merlin incants a spell, making the fire surge forward. The fire appears to wrap around the creature. It roars as it melts away into nothing.

Arthur stares as the fire shoots unnaturally. He’d never seen anything like this. 

He reels. This is magic. Arthur shakes his head. He knows magic when he sees it but...where did it come from?

Merlin relaxes against the caves cool wall. Arthur is still staring at where the creature was destroyed. He seems lost in thought. Morgana stands shakily and grabs Arthur’s arm.

“Let’s go, we must get Gwen from the Dungeon.”

“Right…” Arthur nods. His eyes are cast downward and he remains silent as they leave.

_______

Merlin and Morgana get to the Dungeon. Gwen’s father, Tom is trailing close behind.

When Gwen spots them, she stands up, her face brightens. 

“Dad!” Gwen stands up and rushes to her father. They embrace. Gwen turns to Morgana.

“Thank you so much!” She says, a smile full of relief.

“Don’t thank me, it was Merlin.” Morgana says, her smile soft. She looks wistful as she looks at her servant.

“I don’t know what to say, just thank you…” She smiles tiredly at Merlin. Being alone with the threat of death can wear a person out.

“I’m grateful for what you’ve done.” Tom nods. Gwen and him leave arm in arm, relief washing over the two.

Morgana turns to Merlin. A knowing look upon her face.

“Merlin, I wanted you to know. Your secret is safe with me.”

“Secret?” Merlin asks. His heart anxiously thumps in his chest. She heard him use magic.

“Don’t pretend. I know what you did.” She smiles softly. Merlin softly smiles.

“You do?” Merlin asks. 

“I understand why you don’t want anyone to know.” Morgana nods, her eyes mischievous.

“Well, obviously…” Merlin can’t believe this. She is very perceptive. Merlin wonders if all magic users can identify each other.

“I won’t tell anyone.” She grins, then after a second she asks,”You don’t mind talking about it?”

“No, it’s-“ Merlin trails off. He is happy that someone is finally acknowledging him and his magic. He’s finally going to have someone else to talk to.

“You have no idea how hard it is to hide.” He continues. Merlin feels somewhat relaxed.

“Well, you can continue to deny it, but I think Arthur’s lucky to have you.” She nods.

“What?” Merlin reels. Him and Arthur? No...he might have felt the pull between them, the bond...but it’s not like that. Is it?

“He told me you convinced him to search for that creature. He seems to think highly of you.” She says, a sly smile gracing her pink lips.

“Uh…I-“ He stumbles over what to say. He didn’t expect this.

“Shh,” She places her finger in front of her lips with a knowing smile,”It’s our little secret.” She gives him a wink and leaves Merlin standing there feeling very confused.

______

Arthur paces in front of his bed. He knows for certain that magic was used. It was only Morgana and Merlin. 

Morgana couldn't have used magic. He had known her his entire life. Merlin, on the other hand came into his life recently. He saved both him and his father.

He saved Gwen’s Father. He tried to save Gwen, and succeeded. 

Arthur can’t help but be impressed. 

Arthur rubs his face tiredly. Why did he think something Merlin hired a sorcerer? There’s no way Merlin was going to admit to using magic though. He’s the prince of Camelot. He probably thought he’d have him executed the instant he found out.

Arthur wishes his servant would have been honest and the second realization hits him, hard.

He did admit it, straight to Uther himself. Merlin is a hero. A hero who isn’t looking for recognition, because if he did — He could get executed.

Arthur plops into his chair.

Was that why he felt such a pull toward the man? Because of magic?

No...that didn’t feel right.

It was something else, something deeper. Something more?

Arthur rolls his head back against his chair. What to do? He can’t turn Merlin in. He isn’t evil and he’s done nothing wrong.

All he can do is keep a close eye on him. If he sees any sign of foul play than he’ll have to do something.

Except, he can feel in his gut that Merlin would never do that. 

He’s going to have to protect his servant from getting found out and killed.

He somehow doesn’t mind. He cares about Merlin. 

He considers him...a friend.

Arthur’s heart thrums in his chest. Yes. His friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arthur cares for him and won’t turn him in. Is it love? 
> 
> (Hint: yes it is)


	4. The race against magic

Merlin’s arms strain as he holds the supplies Gaius has given him. The sack is heavy and honestly he isn’t exactly sure what he’s carrying.

“My arms are going to be a foot longer by the time I finish…” Merlin struggles as he feels the supplies start to slip through his grasp. Gaius had needed more help lately since there was a Peace Ceremony soon, which meant more gathering supplies for the visitors.

“It's character building. As the old proverb says, hard work breeds... a harder soul.” Gaius says as he side eyes Merlin.

“There’s _ no _ way that's an actual proverb, you just made that up.” Merlin chuckles, turning to look at the man with a knowing look.

“No, I didn’t.” Gaius says unconvincingly.

Merlin is about to turn when a woman catches his eye. She’s beautiful, with fair skin, rosy cheeks and pink lips. Merlin falters a little and the woman trips on her skirt. She falls with a strange amount of grace. Merlin can feel magic, it feels old but strong.

“Sorry…” She says softly. She is distraught, looking at the items she’s dropped.

“It’s alright, let me give you a hand.” Merlin says. This woman, her energy is different than most. Strange. Merlin can feel tendrils of magic almost radiating off of her. 

Merlin sets the sack of supplies aside. He crouches down to help her. Merlin and the woman’s eyes meet. She stares deeply into his, she seems to be searching for something. He doesn’t feel like her magic is normal for some reason. He clears his throat. The both of them stand. She keeps her gaze steady, almost analytical.

“I’m Merlin.” Merlin holds his hand out. She promptly grabs it. Merlin can feel the power radiating off of her.

“Kara...You’re Arthur’s servant? That must be _such_ an honor.” Her voice is soft but something seems off. _**No**_, Merlin must be imagining it. She’s a beautiful woman, it’s making him nervous. That must be it.

“Oh, yeah. It is.” Merlin says. Gaius raises a brow at him, giving him a suspicious look.

“Yknow, someone’s gotta keep the place running.” Merlin smiles. Her eyes twinkle flirtatiously. _ Oh. _

“Thank you...Merlin.” She says his name slowly, as if trying to figure him out.

“Uh…No problem…” Merlin says awkwardly. He feels his face flush.

“It was nice meeting you…” Merlin stares after her. She has magic — But it’s not like he can just come out and ask about it. Not in Uther's Kingdom.

Merlin gets snapped out of his thoughts when Gaius speaks.

“Shouldn’t you be busy running the place?” Gaius chuckles. Merlin smiles, embarrassed. He doesn’t want to bring it up to Gaius just yet. She may just be a normal person who has a certain ability. Even though he'd only felt her powerful magic, he didn't want to get on it's bad side. Arthur, unfortunately attracted magical enemies, due to being the Kings son and Merlin doesn't feel like getting acquainted with another one who was intent on killing Arthur.

So he was skeptical, yet hopeful. He had now met another person who has magic and she seemed nice enough. She was a servant just like him. Maybe she used hers. He often wondered what others would do with their magic. Maybe he could find out.

______

Merlin’s looking through Arthur’s wardrobe. Arthur watches with his hands on his hips, looking quite impatient. Merlin needs to find the clothing he uses for Ceremonial Feasts. 

Except Arthur didn’t even know where anything was. He always tells Merlin "I'm not in charge of that."

When Merlin finds them he stares at the clothing, disgusted. They smell pretty terrible and have old food dried on them. 

“When was the last time these clothes were cleaned?” Merlin scoffs, holding up the offending article.

“Some time last year…” Arthur says. He turns away from his servant. It’s not like he cleans his own clothes.

“Did it end in a food fight?” Merlin says, quirking an eyebrow at the prince.

“Don’t all feasts?” Arthur turns to his servant, uncertain of what he’s asking and slightly offended at the tone of his voice.

“I wouldn’t know, the customs of the court are a mystery to me.” Merlin states dryly.

“Not after tonight.” Arthur says, turning to his manservant with a soft look in his eye.

“I’m going to the feast?” Merlin’s heart skips.

“Well...not exactly.” Arthur admits. He wants Merlin to go but it’s not like he can bring a servant as his guest. Arthur enjoyed his company and the last week they had been nearly inseparable.

“You’ll be there to make sure my cup never runs dry. Besides, If I have to sit through those boring speeches then so do you .” Arthur says nodding like that explains everything. He wishes it didn’t have to be like this. He longs for more time with his servant. He doesn’t get it. What could he want of a man and a warlock at that...

Merlin just nods solemnly, accepting his fate. He knows he’s just his servant but sometimes he feels like Arthur and him are more than just their stations — on account of their conjoined Destiny.

“You want to see what you’ll be wearing?” Arthur smirks. He planned this out himself. The outfit is quite flamboyant and is bright Camelot red. Arthur wants to see him wear it. He loved pulling pranks on him.  He was an interesting person as well. 

Arthur tenses at the thought. 

“I can’t wear this?” Merlin gestures at his current outfit while Arthur’s smirking face taunts him. What is Arthur up too?

“No, this is an official peace treaty. You need to wear the official ceremonial clothing.” Arthur’s fighting back a cheeky grin. He holds out the clothing, his eyes twinkling mischievously. Merlin's reaction is instantaneous.

“You can’t be serious…” Merlin scoffs. It’s quite...feminine and honestly ridiculous. The hat even has a feather… How embarrassing.

Arthur smirks again. Maybe these feasts aren’t so bad. As long as Merlin is there he’ll have a good time. Merlin grabs it roughly and leaves with all the clothing in hand.

"Don't forget to wash those clothes, Merlin."

"Prat." Arthur hears the man mutter as the door shuts. He chuckles and feels himself relax.

______

Merlin stands in the ceremonial hall. His feather hat keeps getting in the way. Gwen rocks on her feet next to him, looking at Merlin with a playful smile.

“Nice hat.” Gwen tells him. She gives him a soft smirk.

“Thanks…” Merlin says a little dryly, his cheeks warm.

Arthur turns and catches Merlin’s eye. His smile affectionate and amused. He raises his eyebrows in recognition. Merlin’s face gets warmer and he takes the hat off with a huff.

Arthur smirks. He turns back toward Uther and Bayard.

Merlin scans the room. Arthur was right. This treaty ceremony is boring. It’s mostly just standing around and filling goblets with wine. That's what he did nearly everyday. 

Kara meets his eyes. She smiles, her eyes glinting with unknown intentions. Merlin smiles at her. He felt unsure, and that confused him.

“She’s pretty isn’t she? I mean…for a handmaiden.” Gwen says when she notices where his eyes are directed.

“She's pretty enough to be a princess…” Merlin admits because she is quite pretty. 

Gwen hums and frowns. After a second she goes to stand next to Gaius with a huff. She likes Merlin, but after a bit of flirting it seems like he just doesn’t understand the fact that she is interested or understand. He only sees her as a_ friend_. She doesn’t mind that much due to Morgana and her growing closer.

Merlin stiffens when he feels the telltale energy of magic get nearer. He turns and finds Kara. She had come up behind him stealthily.

“Merlin…I need to speak with you…” her voice is laced with anxiety. She looks up at him, pleading.

“What is it?” Merlin’s heart thumps.

“Not here, I don’t know who else to tell.” She grabs his arm pulling him away.

His magic runs cold. No, it didn’t like that at all. Strange. 

Merlin follows her out, walking in front of her with purpose. She is clearly very worried. So, it must be something important. Plus his magic was reacting in a way he had never felt before and he knew he had to find out why. 

Gaius stares at the two leave. Merlin must really like this woman. He sighs, wistful. Oh, to be young again.

Arthur watches as Merlin and the handmaiden leave together. His amusement gone in an instant. What were they doing? His face goes hot. Merlin and her were going to...

...

Arthur tenses and looks down uncomfortable as they disappear from sight.

Merlin and Kara stand in the hall facing each other. Kara glances around and then leans in close.

“It wasn’t until I saw Bayard give Uther the goblets that I realized-“

“Slow down, start from the beginning.” He says, holding his hand up.

“I saw bayard…he didn’t know I was there since I forgot to knock…the goblet” She whispers, her soft voice trembling. His magic was ice cold, it was calling out to him with every word. What did it mean? Was it reacting to her magic? Was it reacting to the Urgency?

“What are you trying to say?” Merlin asks. This is starting to sound more serious than he originally expected.

“If anyone finds out I know, he’ll kill me.” She says as she grabs hold of Merlin’s hands. His confusion seemed to increase tenfold. Her magic was strong but she was scared to tell anyone about this. She came to him with this information because she was scared of Uther. He could relate. Merlin tries to calm himself, his magic. Except it's on edge.

“I won’t let that happen to you, okay?” He needs to hurry.

“Tell me what you saw…"

“Bayard craves the Kingdom for himself.” She whispers, Her face one of worry.

“Kara, tell me what Bayard has done with the goblet.”

“I saw him put something in it…” She says breathily.

“What?” Merlin asks. His magic feels icy and sharp, almost like it was reacting to her words.

“He’ll kill me…” She says, her voice gets a little louder.

“Tell me!” Merlin tries not to be too loud but his anxiety is rising and his heart hurts. This is taking way too long.

“Is it poison?” Merlin asks. His stomach is starting to hurt. Kara nods at him. Merlin turns without a word and runs into the hall.

Kara smiles, an evil glint in her eye. She follows after a second, hiding herself from view and watches the scene unfold.

Merlin runs in just as Arthur lifts the cup to his lips — his heart pounds wildly. Arthur was so close.

“Stop! It’s poison. Don’t drink it!” Merlin looks to Arthur. His face one of concern and fear.

Merlin grabs Arthur’s cup from his hand. Merlin saved him many times already, but there should be no cause for worry. This is a ceremony for peace. Arthur thinks of the Handmaiden. Did she says something? They weren’t gone long...

“Merlin, what are you doing?” Arthur feigns annoyance. A servant can’t just accuse anyone of poisoning — especially in front of his father.

“Bayard laced the goblet with poison. He means to kill Arthur.” Merlin says to the court — All eyes focus on him.

“This is an outrage!” Bayard pulls his sword out.

“Put down the sword. You’re outnumbered,” Uther says,” Merlin, on what do you base this accusation?”

“I’ll handle this…” Arthur moves from behind the table, grabbing Merlin by his shoulder.

” Do you want to be placed in the stocks?” Arthur hisses. He hides his worry behind the comment. He needs Merlin to be more careful but he keeps doing things like _this_. He should be avoiding any form of attention, he’s a sorcerer after all.

“Tell me who told you this?” Uther leans in as he asks.

“I can’t say.” Merlin says, his face serious.

Uther sighs.

“I won’t listen to this. I haven’t done anything.” Bayard says stiffly.

“Pass me the goblet.” Uther says to Arthur. Arthur feels something bad is about to happen. He hopes he’s wrong.

“If you didn’t do this, than you wouldn’t mind drinking it.” Uther holds the cup to Bayard who puts his sword back into his sheath, and reaches for the cup.

“No, if this proves to be poisoned than I want to kill you myself.”

Bayard flinches.

“Instead, He’ll drink it.” Uther lifts the cup up to Merlin.

“He’ll die…” Arthur says, he tries to grab the cup from Merlin.

“Then we’ll know he’s telling the truth. Won’t we?”

“Merlin, apologize! This is just a mistake. I’ll drink it.” Arthur says, his energy manic. Merlin can’t die for him.

“No no no, No. It’s fine.” Merlin knows somethings wrong since Bayard looks deeply offended. Merlin isn’t sure what’s happening and now he has to drink the goblet. Kara...The way his magic responded. Cold...sharp. His magic was trying to warn him.

Arthur stands back, watching his servant whose eyes were focused and determined. Merlin stares at Bayard whose face is one of disdain. He crosses his arms in expectation.

Merlin lifts the goblet towards Bayard, his eyes glassy. He nods toward him. He then holds the goblet to Arthur and then drinks from the cup, tipping it all the way back.

Arthur’s heart is pounding in his chest. His eyes glint with fear. Arthur tenses as Merlin drinks the last of it. If it's poison Gaius has to heal him. Merlin can't die...not because of him.

Merlin looks down at the empty cup expectantly, his worry and panic gone. He feels relief.

Arthur takes a step toward Merlin. He fights the urge to reach out and grab the other man. Merlin looks up, sheepish.

Merlin turns to bayard. He wants to apologize.

“It’s fine…” Merlin says.

Was he wrong about Kara? 

After a second of silence, Merlin lifts his hand to his throat, it feels tight. He feels something in his stomach heavy like lead, the energy pulsing in his stomach -- magic.

Merlin falls to the ground, the goblet rolls away. 

“It’s poisoned. Seize him!” Uther booms. He gestures for his knights to grab Bayard.

Arthur falls to Merlin’s side. His stomach hurts. Merlin can’t die...He can’t. He feels the pull between them, it seems to shake.

Gaius is on the other side of him, he checks Merlin’s pulse. Arthur looks to Gaius, a desperate look clouding his features.

“We need to identify the poison, let’s get him to my chambers.” Gaius says.

Arthur picks up Merlin in his arms. He holds his limp body tightly. As he holds him, he looks down at his poisoned friend. He needs him to be okay… He hadn’t even figured out why he felt this pull between them, this bond. He wanted to know. There _had_ to be a reason.

_______

When they enter Gaius throws around instructions.

“Put him on the bed, quickly. Gwen, fetch me a towel and some water.”

Arthur lays him down gently, he pulls a blanket on him, softly. He can’t lose him, he’s one of the only people who have ever felt this important to him. His first friend. 

“Is he going to be alright?” Arthur asks, straining to keep his voice from trembling.

“He’s burning up…” Gaius says, ignoring the question.

Arthur wants to melt onto the floor. He is useless to help him. Even after all the times Merlin had saved him...he can’t do anything.

Gwen rushes in.

“You can cure him…can’t you?” Gwen says as she hands him a towel and water.

“I need to identify the poison, give me the goblet.”

______

Once Arthur learns what he needs to do, he races out. The guards try to block his exit but he races past them. He will do whatever it takes to save Merlin. Gaius said he can hold on for around four more days. The trip there shouldn’t take longer than a day.

______ 

Gwen and Gaius sit at Merlin’s side. His forehead beaded with sweat. Merlin groans, speaking gibberish incantations.

“What’s wrong with him?” Gwen asks, she dabs at his forehead gently.

“The illness has taken over,” Gaius checks Merlins pulse,” He has a rash...that can’t be right…”

“What does that mean?” Gwen looks to Gaius with fear in her eyes.

“It’s the final stage of the illness. The way it’s progressing must mean...magic has been involved.” Gaius’s face pales. Gwen feels her stomach knot up.

“Bayard isn’t a sorcerer…Who do you think it could be?” Gwen asks, trying her best to quell her panic.

“We must find the handmaiden, she took Merlin outside right before he burst into the hall. I fear she is the cause of this. Go find her.” Gwen nods shakily.

Gwen leaves Gaius’s chambers and goes straight to the dungeon. The handmaiden was beautiful, she wouldn’t be hard to find. Gwen looks into each holding cell, not seeing her. Gwen looks around again. She must have missed her — Except she doesn’t see the other woman. She’s not in the Dungeon. She must have left...escaped? Gwen returns to Gaius to tell him the news.

_______

The ride had taken less time than he anticipated. Although, mostly because he rushed the entire time. He couldn't let Merlin die, not without figuring out what it was that he felt.

As he enters the forest he begins searching for the cave entrance. Arthur slows his horse as he sees a cave come into view. That must be it. He has to hurry, he needs to save Merlin. He _needs_ Merlin.

Arthur dismounts his horse and begins leading his horse along. As he leads his horse closer he sees a cloaked figure, and hears the sound of soft crying.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asks. He feels a strange cool energy making him feel anxious. He needs to help Merlin, but he doesn’t want to waste any time.

The woman doesn’t move.

A loud roar comes from behind Arthur and he turns just in time and lunges out of the way of a large reptilian creature. Arthur unsheathes his sword and goes for its throat, slaying the beast with a quick efficient slash.

“I’m not going to hurt you…” Arthur says as he approaches the woman yet again. When she turns to face him Arthur recognizes her. The handmaiden who Merlin left with. What is she doing here?

“I ran away and got lost,” Kara says, “Please don’t leave me…”

Arthur gets a strange feeling in his gut.

“I won’t, but I need to do something. It’s time sensitive.” Arthur says.

“Why have you come here?” She asks, her eyes shine with something mysterious.

“I need a flower found there. It’ll help my...friend.” Arthur says. His mind is running too fast. He needs to get the flower.

“I know these caves, let me help.” Kara nods, and gestures for him to follow. Arthur does, his stomach is heavy. He doesn’t trust this woman. He keeps his hand on the swords hilt just in case.

She leads him in, until they enter a larger tunnel. It has a deep drop, and a small natural bridge.

“Right there. See?” She says, her voice cold.

Arthur tentatively steps onto the bridge. He can see the flowers. They are on the ledge, almost out of reach. Arthur takes another step.

“Eørthė lÿft fyr wæetęr hįersûmë mę!” Kara incants. Arthur swivels his heels turning to stare at the woman. He tries to draw his sword but the ground begins to shake.

“HĮERSÛMË MĘ!” She hisses out, the bridge begins crumbling, it sends Arthur backward. The ground won’t hold him any longer. He jumps to the ledge, holding on tightly.

Arthur needs those flowers… He struggles to hold on.

“What have you done to Merlin!? Who are you!?” Arthur shouts at the woman.

“I’m the last face you’ll ever see.” She says looking down at him. The sound of crawling echoes through the cave. Arthur looks around trying to identify the source of the noise.

“Looks like we have company…” She looks gleeful. It sickens Arthur to his core. Arthur now can see a large spider crawling on the ledge. Arthur lets go of the ledge with one hand and grabs his sword. He swings the sword at the spider killing it in an instant.

“Very good…” She gives him an empty smile as she turns and leaves.

Arthur sheaths his sword. It’s too dark. He can’t see anything around him. Arthur can only see the flower. He can’t die like this. He hadn’t even figured out Merlin. He wanted to find out why he is compelled to his magical manservant. This can’t be the end.

Arthur’s arms strain. It’s so dark, and the screeching below him is getting closer.

A soft blue ball of light appears. Arthur flinches.

“Finish me off!” Arthur yells. The glowing ball of light hovers above him, bouncing softly.

Merlin. 

This was his doing. He could feel it.

_ Leave them _.

Arthur feels Merlin’s presence. It’s calling to him, but he can’t just leave… He needs Merlin to live, he needs to try. He came all his way.

_ Save yourself. Follow the light! _

Arthur lifts himself up onto the ledge. He reaches for the flower. His fingers can’t reach it. He needs to get closer to grab it. He relaxes his arm, allowing it to stretch. He plucks the flower delicately and places it in the pouch on his belt.

_ Faster. Go faster. Climb. _

Arthur begins climbing, moving as quickly as he can. The sounds of the spiders seem to get closer. Arthur forces his body to move for Merlin’s sake. He needs to make sure he doesn’t die. He needs to make it for Merlin.

As Arthur climbs out of the cave, the ball of light disappears, fading away like smoke.

______ 

When Arthur enters the castle walls, the knights surround him. Arthur dismounts his horse, aching to get the flower to Gaius.

Instead the knights escort him roughly to the Dungeon.

Arthur sits on the floor of the Dungeon. This must be his father's doing. Arthur knows to expect Uther soon. So, he waits.

Steps echo through the hall soon after. The knights nod as Uther enters the Dungeon.

“You disobeyed me…” Uther says. His face is contorted in a bitter expression.

“His life was at stake! I can’t just let Merlin die!” Arthur stands, he needs to convince him. His father won’t take the flower if things keep going the way they are headed.

“The boy is just a servant, Why do you care?” Uther steps closer, intrigued.

“He knew what would happen if he drank from the goblet, but he did it anyway. Plus, he saved me multiple times? He even saved you.”

“Yes, he’s certainly brave and insightful...”

“He’s a valuable servant, the most loyal. We can’t lose that kind of loyalty, that kind of courage.” Arthur looks into his cold fathers stern eyes. After a second, Uther’s eyes soften like they recognize the compassion in his son's eyes.

“I’m not trying to be cruel but you must learn not to disobey me.” Uther’s expression blank.

He does understand but sometimes you have to risk everything to help someone you care deeply about. Arthur nods at his father, his eyes settle.

“Let me out, let me save my friend.” Arthur pleads.

“As long as there's not a next time. Guards, let him out.” Uther nodded, his eyes meeting Arthur’s with a searching look.

The guard comes in and unlocks the dungeon door. Arthur steps out with a tired look.

“Thank you.”

Uther turns letting Arthur walk by. Arthur quickens his step, and heads to Gaius’s chambers.

_______

Gaius is pressing a cloth to Merlin’s forehead when Arthur enters. Gaius looks up, shocked.

“Here.” Arthur strides over, holding out the flower. His brows furrowed upward in worry.

“The poison was made with magic, we might need it…”

“Do what you need to do, please.” Arthur looks at Gaius with desperation. Gaius sighs nodding.

Gaius turns away from Arthur, mashing the flower in a mortar bowl. He whispers an incantation under his breath. Gaius turns and pours a vial of water into the mixture.

Arthur moves to Merlin’s side. Merlin’s lips have gone pale, his forehead shines with sweat. His heart is pounding uncomfortably in his chest. He hopes the potion will cure him quickly. He needs Merlin to get better.

Gaius steps over, holding a vial filled with a greenish looking liquid.

“Hold his nose.” Gaius tells Arthur. Gaius grabs Merlin’s jaw, tilting the vial into his mouth. Merlin swallows softly. After a few seconds, Merlin’s breathing slows, then stops.

“Is he okay?” Arthur snaps his head to Gaius. He grabs Merlin’s hand. Gaius lifts two fingers and presses them to Merlin’s neck.

“His heart stopped…” Gaius’s voice is soft and shaky.

“No...I wasn’t fast enough.” Arthur lets his head fall to where he’s holding Merlin’s hand. Arthur never got to figure out what he felt for the other man. He messed up.

“No, I should’ve looked after him better. It’s my fault.” Gaius says solemnly.

“Are...are you crying, Arthur?” Merlin says incredulous. Merlin is leaning on his elbows, propping himself up.

“Merlin!” Arthur embraces Merlin, feeling the boy in his arms for the first time. He feels shaky, but solid. Arthur is grateful.

“Merlin, you’re alive!” Gaius exclaims. Arthur releases Merlin, clearing his throat as if he forgot Gaius was there.

“No, I’m a ghost come back to haunt you.” Merlin laughs tiredly.

“I was worried for a second.” Arthur admits.

“Yeah, I can tell.” Merlin squeezes Arthur’s hand. Arthur flushes, realizing he is still holding it. He lets go, and pats his own legs, looking to Gaius.

“Well, I better let you rest. Good Night.” Arthur nods and stands, uncomfortable with his actions. He hopes Merlin wasn’t bothered by him holding his hand. He had just been worried. That’s all.

_______

Morgana is looking for Arthur. She enters his chambers.

“How is he?”

“He’s resting for today…” Arthur says not turning to look at her.

“Oh, Arthur pendragon, giving his servant a day off? Unheard of.” Her eyes twinkle, a sly grin gracing her lips.

“Must you bother me? You treat your servant the same. You risked yourself for Gwen. Having friends is...meaningful to me.” Arthur finally turns to look at her.

“Friendship?” She looks surprised but amused.

“Yes, Gwen’s important to you? Just like how Merlin is to me.” Arthur admits.

“Oh Arthur.” She rolls her eyes,”So, tell me how’d you make it without getting into any trouble?” Morgana changes the subject. Arthur’s is a hopeless fool.

______

The next day Merlin wakes. He feels worn out but better. He vaguely remembers what had happened the night previous. An image of Arthur holding him and holding his hands flashes through his mind. His stomach feels warm.

He knows he shouldn’t feel so feverish as he recalls how Arthur’s arms felt wrapped around him. He had held him like he was his world. He felt like their bond was strong and unbreakable. Almost like they belonged together.

“You still alive?” Arthur pushes the door open. Using long strides to quickly get to Merlin’s side.

“Yes, I’m very thankful to you.” Merlin smiles. Arthur had held him — Merlin aches to feel him again, hold him, touch his shoulder, anything.

“Yeah, well, it was nothing. A half decent servant is hard to come by.” Arthur utters as he avoids Merlin’s intense gaze,“I was only dropping by to make sure you're alright. I... expect you to be back to work tomorrow.” Arthur lifts his brows up at his manservant expectantly.

Merlin chuckles softly.

“Bright and early.” Merlin nods. Arthur turns to leave.

“Arthur...Thank you.” Merlin says.

“You too, I'm glad your safe.” Arthur says without turning. Merlin had saved him as well with his magic. Arthur is certain of it. It seems they naturally look out for each other — Almost like they were destined to.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's everyone's thoughts on me re writing the series?
> 
> Anyone who's reading this, you must realize the storyline will remain pretty similar to the show. Except major plot devices will change due to the fact merlin is a magical empath.
> 
> I dont wanna spoil any of my plans, but the one i don't mind spoiling is the fact that Morgana and Merlin are going to become best friends which will change soooo much
> 
> So look forward to that ;)


	5. Lancelot - The honorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lancelot comes to Camelot and teaches the boys about Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally upping the ante between the boys ;)

Merlin is crouched over, picking herbs. The forest is quiet, the trees still. He’s just getting started when he hears a loud shriek. It’s coming from a large creature — it’s body is shaped like a lion with the head of an eagle. It’s sees Merlin and lets out a piercing cry.

Merlin drops everything. He has to leave, now. Merlin begins running, looking back every few steps. It’s getting closer, each shriek more aggressive than the last. Merlin falls to the ground, rolling over expecting himself to get torn apart by the creature. He feels his magic spark inside of him, ready to erupt from his body.

He pushes himself backwards as the Griffin gets closer. It’s way larger up close. Merlin closes his eyes, ready to say an incantation.

“Get down!” A man yells. Merlin’s eyes snap open. A shaggy haired man with a sword leaps between him and the creature. Swinging his sword with expert level skill. Merlin watches on, amazed. 

He slashes the creature, hitting it three times. His sword however, is unable to wound it — causing it to shatter. The griffin screeches turning its head to the man. The creature stands on its heels, flapping its wings. The man steps back, turning to Merlin with a fearful look.

“Run!” the man exclaims.

Merlin stands up, he can’t argue with that. He knows he can’t kill this creature. Well actually, he might be able to, with magic — but now might not be the best time. 

The man rushes over and grabs Merlin’s arm. They both start to run, steps syncing up. Lancelot doesn’t let go as they continue to flee. The griffin is hot on their heels. 

Merlin can feel his heart in his chest. They duck under some bushes and end up in a small clearing. There is a bunch of logs lying next to each other, old trees that have fallen. They jump behind them. The griffin is running fast and flaps its wings out, crying loudly. As it chases them, loosing sight of them it takes a running jump and flies away, aggressively screeching.

Both men are breathing heavily. Merlin looks at the man closer. He’s quite handsome and looks fit enough to be a knight. Merlin glances back to the sky, the creature has flown off.

“It’s gone.” Merlin informs the man,” You saved my life.” 

Merlin’s heart is thumping noticeably in his chest, the adrenaline fading. 

Lancelot looks taken aback, like he is just now realizing what he’s done. He seems exhausted.

“I’m Merlin.” Merlin holds his hand out at the man. Lancelot stares at Merlin, then to his outstretched hand.

“Lancelot.” He takes Merlin’s hand and shakes. His handshake is weak and the man slumps back, passing out. Merlin’s eyes widen. There’s blood soaking through his tunic. He needs to help him — he helped save him from the creature.

Merlin leans over the man, pulling him closer. Merlin places his hand on top of the wound. His magic _ is _ powerful but he’s only healed smaller cuts and scrapes before. This was deeper than anything he’d ever healed but he had to try.

Merlin focuses on Lancelot's wound. He feels his magic tingle in his fingers. It feels safe and warm. A soft yellow glow emits from his hands. 

_ Heal._

Merlin stares as the wounded man's eyes flutter open. He looks at Merlin, then his glowing hands. His eyes seem calm, thankful. Lancelot shakily leans back against the log.

“You have magic.” Lancelot looks amazed. 

“You feel alright?” Merlin asks, tilting his head. If this worked than he can learn to use his magic with more freedom. 

“I feel great...” Lancelot lifts his tunic higher. The stain on his top is still wet with blood. His side is uninjured. 

“Thank you. You’re quite brave.” Lancelot nods,” I know Uther doesn’t take to kindly to those who use magic.” 

Merlin nods, sighing heavily.

“Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. You saved me and you didn’t have to. So, thank you.” Lancelot smiles wholeheartedly. He is an honorable kind of man.

“That means a lot to me. I only use it to help…” Merlin says sighing.

“We both like to help, don’t we?” He laughs softly. 

Merlin’s eyes meets Lancelot’s. He instinctively trusts the man. He looks honest. Merlin feels it in his gut. This man is a friend.

“So, are you headed to Camelot?” Merlin stands up, glancing around at the forest. There’s no sign of the vicious creature.

“Yeah, actually I am.” Lancelot gets up cautiously holding his healed side. When he stands up straight, he looks pleased. 

“Are you visiting family?” Merlin asks. They begin trekking back to the path. 

“No, actually my ambition is to join the Knights of Camelot. I know you’re probably thinking I expect too much. Who am I? They have the pick of the best.” Lancelot rambles. They step onto the path.

“Lancelot?” Merlin tilts his head at the man.

“Yeah?” He looks to Merlin with wide eyes, almost puppy-like.

“They’ll love you.” Merlin grins. 

“Really?” Lancelot smiles. 

“ I’ve seen you in action. You could put prince Arthur to shame.” Merlin says as he turns to look ahead of them. Merlin nods absentmindedly.

“I hardly think so...” Lancelot looks flustered, cheeks tinged pink.

“I’ll talk to him when we get back.” Merlin keeps walking.

“Do you...do you know him? Prince Arthur?” Lancelot's pace quickens.

“Oh, yes.” Merlin smiles back at Lancelot. The energy between them hopeful and eager.

_______

Merlin and Lancelot are standing off to the side of the Training field — where several men are waiting to take their test to become knights. 

A man approaches Arthur, he looks tough. He swings a large sword. He was even quite a bit taller than Arthur. 

“Your time starts now.” Arthur looks at the man. The man lunges toward Arthur, swinging twice. Each attempt failing to hit the prince. Arthur swings his sword taking down the other man in an instant. Arthur leans down and removes the other man's flag, signaling the end of the fight.

“Take him away.” Arthur tilts his chin toward the Knights who are standing at the sidelines.

Arthur glances over towards Merlin. He’s with a man with shaggy hair. Arthur looks at the two interacting, his annoyance clear as day upon his face.

“_ Merlin _!” Arthur calls. 

He hears Merlin apologize. he turns and sees Merlin in his peripheral clumsily making his way over.

When Merlin gets close they both begin heading towards the Castle. As they make their way through town Arthur finally speaks up.

“That was the third person to fail. How am I supposed to protect Camelot with men like that?” Arthur scoffs.

“I might be able to help.” Merlin says cheerfully. Arthur stops, turning to look at his servant. He eyes the thin man. His lithe frame doesn’t seem to offer much in the way of protection. 

His magic...Was this it? Was he going to tell him? Arthur glances around suspiciously. He wouldn’t, not with all these people around...

Instead, Arthur says “What do you know about being a knight?”

Arthur feels foolish for thinking Merlin would tell him. Merlin is brave but he isn’t handy with a sword. It wouldn't be bad to teach him something, that way he can use a sword instead of magic - less chances of being caught. Arthur lets his mind wander, teaching Merlin the basics wouldn’t be a bad idea. He should find some time to teach Merlin.

Merlin’s pace quickens, walking next to Arthur. He looks more serious.

“No, not me. I know someone who I think is good enough to be a knight.” Merlin says. Lancelot _ is _ exceptionally skilled. Arthur would love this guy too. He is a good man and Merlin felt they would get along. 

“Oh really? What has he done to earn such respect from _ you?” _ Arthur asks, he feels tension in his neck.

“He saved my life.” Merlin says defensively. Merlin falls back a little, dissuaded by Arthur’s response. Sometimes Arthur surprises him with kindness and other times he acts petulant, and arrogant. Merlin sighs.

Arthur bristles. _ He _saved Merlin’s life, too. Arthur wonders if Merlin ever talks about him doing that to Gwen, or Gaius. He got him the antidote. He hoped Merlin knew he cared. He felt like their bond had something to do with his magic. He felt like Merlin and him were destined for something larger then themselves. 

Arthur continues.

“Do you even know the first code of Camelot? You _ must _ be a noble to be a Knight of Camelot.” Arthur stops walking, he feels envious of this man that Merlin can’t stop talking about. It must be that peasant he was with this morning. There’s no way he’s a nobleman.

“Uh…He is a noble.” Merlin feels his heart sink. What’s he going to do if Lancelot isn’t a nobleman. Merlin pushes away that line of thought. All he has to do is help him get his foot in the door. 

Arthur feels himself prickle. His skin itches uncomfortably. Great, the man is good enough to be a knight _ and _ he’s a noble. He knows he should be happy, but he isn’t. 

“Really?” Arthur asks after a second. 

“Yeah. A nobleman” Merlin nods excitedly.

“_Great. _ Have him bring his seal of nobility to the training grounds tomorrow.” Arthur rolls his eyes when he turns away. Does Merlin have to act so happy? He better be good.

“You won’t regret it!” Merlin says.

Arthur sighs.

______

Merlin enters the potions room, the door creaks open. Merlin closes it quickly and turns to see Lancelot and Gaius. Lancelot sits at the table and Merlin makes a beeline toward him.

"Arthur agreed to see you, Lancelot." Lancelot looks up, his eyes bright.

"So...areyou byanychance-areyouanoblemanmaybe?" Merlin rambles out.

"God, no!" He chuckles, shaking his head.

Gaius immediately explains the Knights Code to him.

Lancelot laughs bitterly and Merlin’s mind begins racing. He needs to do something to help Lancelot. 

So, Merlin sneaks down to the Library. He searches till he finds the book of nobility seals. He copies it and nearly gets caught by Geoffrey. 

When Merlin returns to Lancelot he gives him a grin. He hopes Lancelot will he happy. Merlin unrolls the seal, holding it in front of the man.

“What’s that?” He says looking up briefly. He is peeling an apple with a knife.

“Your seal of nobility!” Merlin chirps. 

“I don’t understand…?” The man looks at the seal than to Merlin’s face. Lancelot reaches for the seal.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you Lancelot, fifth son of Lord Eldred of Northumbria!” Merlin gives Lancelot another grin. Lancelot pulls his hand back.

“You used magic?” Lancelot asks, he’s impressed but he can’t just lie,”No...Merlin, I can’t.” Lancelot withdraws slightly.

“Oh? So you don’t wanna be a Knight, then?” Merlin starts rolling up the seal. He starts to turn when Lancelot speaks up.

“Of course I do!” Lancelot says, he takes a step towards Merlin, worry written on his face.

“Well, the rules don’t allow it. So damn the rules!” Merlin exclaims.

“But it's a lie. It’s against the code and all they stand for…” Lancelot is distraught. He never stood a chance if he is supposed to be born a noble.

“You have as much right to be a Knight as any man. I know it.” Merlin looks at Lancelot — his eyes deep in thought.

“The rules, Merlin.” Lancelot says weakly. He can’t help it but his resolve his cracking. This is his dream. 

“We're not breaking the rules. We're bending them. You get your foot in the door. After that you’ll be judged on your skill alone.” Merlin rambles. Lancelot deserves this. An excellent swordsman, filled to the brim with honorable intentions shouldn’t just be sent home because of some outdated code. 

Lancelot looks into Merlin’s eyes. Their intensity is something special. This man is something else.

“And if you succeed — if they make you a knight — it'll be because you earned it, noble or not.” Merlin nods as he concludes his pep talk.

Lancelot's heart yearns for this — his dream of becoming a knight.

“Okay” Lancelot says, fighting the excitement in him.

“Lets go, we need to get some clothing tailored for you.” Merlin turns towards the door. 

“Oh…” Lancelot mutters softly. He follows the other man. 

“Why do you want to be a Knight anyway?” Merlin asks as they walk through the halls.

“When I was a boy, my entire village was attacked by Raiders. Everyone was slaughtered except me. I was the only one to escape… ever since that day, I vowed that I would never be helpless, I would help others.” Lancelot explains, his voice is steady.

“I’m extremely thankful to you Merlin. If not for you I would never have this chance.” Lancelot continues. 

“Don’t worry about it.” 

The two men fall into a comfortable silence. As they make their way out of the castle they head to town. After a short walk they arrive at Guineveres.

Gwen is as sweet as ever and welcomes them in with a warm smile. After Merlin gives a brief explanation Gwen gets to work.

“Th-“ Lancelot clears his throat. Merlin smirks at the flushing man. 

“This is very kind of you… er” He looks at her kneeling form unable to remember her name. 

“Gwen.” She looks up at him. Lancelot feels heat spreading from his spine to his neck. This woman is a vision — Beautiful brown hair, golden eyes, and a warm smile.

“Thank you, Gwen.” Lancelot says. She smiles, standing. She pulls the measuring tape around his arm. She blushes.

“Don’t thank me. Thank Merlin. He’d do anything to help out.” Gwen smiles softly. Lancelot feels himself become disappointed. They must be together. Of course, they are both charming and adorable. They make a nice couple.

“Oh, Sorry? Raise your arms.” Gwen says. Lancelot glances at her again. She’s blushing intensely. Lancelot looks to Merlin who is smiling softly at them. Lancelot's heart thuds in his chest. His cheeks flush.

“I’m happy that you got this chance. We really need men like you.” Lancelot swallows dryly. Merlin doesn’t seem bothered at all. Were they the kind of couple who love more than one person. Through his travels he had met many people and some loved multiple partners. 

“You do?” Lancelot questions, waiting to see how she will respond.

“Oh...not me personally, um...you know. C-camelot needs men like you. Not just men like Arthur and his type.” She blinks, looking up at him,”No offense to Merlin” 

Gwen’s soft look turns into a cheeky grin. Merlin turns his head, a look of confusion on his face.

“Why no offense?” Lancelot asks, intrigued.

“Him and Arthur are _ very _ close.” She says. Merlin gets up —clearly offended.

“We _ are _ not, he’s an arrogant prat.” Merlin says. He has to correct them. Yes, they have a bond but it’s because Destiny tied them together. 

Lancelot quirks an eyebrow. _ Ah, _ so that’s how it is _ . _

“Arthur used to be a lot worse before Merlin.” She says to Lancelot. Merlin feels his ears go red. 

“I doubt it…” Merlin says unconvincingly. Has Gwen been talking to Morgana. She thinks he’s in love with Arthur for some reason and he’s definitely not. He’s courageous and strong but he’s also a huge prat. 

“Merlin…Don’t be ashamed. You’re a good influence on him.” Gwen says as she begins rolling the measuring tape up.

“I’m all done, I’ll have these done in no time.” Gwen smiles at both of them. Merlin huffs. Destiny or not, that was humiliating.

“Thank you.” Lancelot grabs Gwen’s hand and kisses it. Gwen blushes but waves them off with a flustered smile.

As Merlin and Lancelot head into the castle Lancelot speaks up.

“Gwen?” Lancelot asks.

“Hmm?” Merlin hums.

“Gwen’s lovely, is she in a relationship?” Lancelot's heart skips a bit. Merlin laughs wholeheartedly.

“Nope, she’s single as far as I’m aware.” Merlin smiles, giving Lancelot a glance. Lancelot smiles softly.

______

Gwen adjusts Lancelot's clothing. His features definitely suit Knighthood. Merlin fixes the chain mail. 

Arthur glances towards his servant. The man he’s helping has cleaned up well. Arthur turns away. 

“You definitely look the part.” Merlin says, then turns to Gwen.

“Doesn’t he!” She gives Lancelot a charming smile.

“I don’t feel it…” His heart pounds anxiously as he watches Arthur.

“That’ll do for today!” The Knights disperse, leaving Arthur on the field.

“Here’s your chance, go!” Merlin whispers loudly. 

Arthur strolls over to put away a sword. As he hangs the sword he looks up when someone approaches.

“Yes?” Arthur looks at the man.

“Lancelot, fifth son of Northumbria.” Lancelot says. 

“Lanc-e-lot. Hmm...my servant mentioned you.” Arthur scans his eyes across the field to Merlin. Merlin smiles at him. Arthur ignores the flutter in his belly. 

“Do you have your seal?” Arthur questions.

“Yes,” Lancelot bows in front of him, presenting the seal,”Sire.”

Arthur stares at the man bowing and rolls his eyes. Why does he act like a peasant? Arthur slaps the man, knocking him back.

“Slow reactions, you’d be dead on the battlefield. Come back when you’re ready.” Arthur speaks quickly. He is still upset about Merlin’s infatuation with this man. He can’t possibly be that great.

Arthur turns to walk away. 

“I’m ready now, sire.” Lancelot says with dedication.

Arthur feels a smirk pull at his lips. He turns to look at the man. He looks from Lancelot to Merlin. 

“You are? Why don’t you start by cleaning the stables?” Arthur chuckles. Lancelot looks disappointed and turns away. Merlin gives Lancelot a thumbs up.

Arthur stops. He shouldn’t envy what they have. It’s clearly something simple — Friendship, for certain. Arthur stops. If Merlin and him didn’t have a friendship than what is it? Something like friendship, a strong one — a bond he doesn’t even share with his Knights.

______

Arthur strolls through the town looking for Lancelot. After some deep thought he realizes he should get close to this man. Him and Merlin are friends — even if he himself can’t admit it to is manservant. Arthur still considers him someone special.

Arthur spots Lancelot sharpening a sword. Arthur grabs a broom and pulls the bristles off. He throws it to Lancelot who turns and promptly catches it.

“Not bad.” Arthur’s impressed. Even his most talented Knights aren’t on guard all the time.

Lancelot stands.

“Do you need me to do anything else, Sire?” Lancelot looks at Arthur with tension straining his brow.

“No, actually. I came here for a fight. I want you to kill me.” Arthur grabs another broom, removing the bristles.

“Sire…?” He seems genuinely puzzled. 

“I know you want to…,” Arthur smirks at the man,” if I were you, I’d want to.” 

Lancelot falters. Arthur sees an opportunity and swings. Lancelot swiftly avoids and the two begin swinging and blocking, each man trying to land a hit.

“Come on Lancelot, you’re not even trying.” Arthur smirks as Lancelot swings faster. He almost knocks Arthur over but he’s too quick and is swinging back at him eagerly.

Arthur switches it up, easily knocking over the man. Lancelot now lays in a pile of hay in the back of a wagon. Arthur swings down at him. 

Lancelot rolls to the side swiftly, swinging at Arthur — who blocks easily.

Arthur swings and hits Lancelot in the stomach. He groans at the sudden contact.

Arthur stands up, throwing the broomstick down.

“You just made basic training.” Arthur gives the man a serious look and nods.

Arthur is impressed — Merlin was definitely right about this man. He is very skilled.

Lancelot smiles brightly.

A loud scream pulls them out of the moment. After a second the warning bell has been struck. Arthur gives Lancelot a quick glance and nod before running toward the castle. It had to be the winged creature his father told him about.

_______

Merlin tends to an injured woman when Lancelot strides over.

“What happened to these people?” Lancelot's concern is plain as day.

“A winged creature attacked them…” Gaius says without looking up. 

Lancelot's eyes meet Merlin’s. Merlin gives him a pained look. If they could have killed it before, then no one would have gotten hurt.

Merlin and Lancelot help some of the townspeople. After wrapping up injuries and giving people potions they both head back into the castle. Both men head into their chambers, ready to sleep after a long day.

“Lancelot!” Arthur calls through the door before he enters.

“Yes?” He looks up. 

Merlin sighs and sits down at the table.

“Been looking for you, we are under attack and need more Knights. You can’t serve until you’re Knighted. So I’ve moved up your test. It’s tomorrow morning.” Arthur looks at the man earnestly. He knows this man is an excellent swordsman and he’d be lucky to have such talent on his side.

Merlin feels pride. He is glad he saved this man. He had even kept his secret.

“Thank you, Sire.” Lancelot nods.

“So, this is where you’re staying?” Arthur questions.

“Uhm-“ Lancelot murmurs.

“He saved my life, so I offered him my quarters.” Merlin speaks up, unsure of what Arthur is implying.

“You are both sleeping in that small room?” Arthur asks. He remembers going in there and the bed isn’t large. If they were sleeping in it together...Arthur feels that unidentifiable irritation flare up inside of him.

“Yeah, I offered him the bed.” Merlin nods. Merlin has a good sense to know Arthur is starting to get upset — at what, he isn’t sure.

“Right.” He nods at them with a tight smile before leaving.

Once Arthur’s steps fade off Lancelot turns to Merlin with a childish grin.

“He was jealous, wasn’t he?” Lancelot laughs softly.

“Jealous? Him?” Merlin raises his eyebrows in disbelief. He was just a moody prat. Merlin barely gave it much thought because his moods change like the weather.

“Yeah, what else could explain that.” Lancelot answers.

“Him being moody, for starters.” Merlin remarks.

“You aren’t together, are you?” Lancelot asks, clearly interested. His dream is being realized so he might as well help Merlin with his love life.

“N-no...no, of course not. We’re both men, you know.” Merlin states. Lancelot gives Merlin an exasperated look.

“You do know men can be together, right? I’ve traveled a long way and seen so many different types of relationships.” Lancelot offers.

“Really?” Merlin asks.

Lancelot quirks a knowing look his way.

“But, I’m a servant. He’s a prince who will need an heir. And that’s not accounting that — I do not feel _ that way _ about him. _ And _ you know my secret, that’s a whole other thing added to the pile labeled ‘absolutely-not’.” Merlin says clearly perturbed. 

“Oh? You’ve thought about this before, then?” He smirks at the sorcerer. 

Merlin's face heats up.

“He’s...attractive but he’s a prat. That’s all I’ll say on the matter.” Merlin admits. He could never be with Arthur. Arthur is a royal, plus he won’t even admit that they’re friends. Merlin was sure that that’s where their relationship was headed but Arthur would always ruin it by making rude comments and making him do menial tasks meant to degrade him.

“Ah, well Gwen said you helped him change. I’d give it some time. You never know.” Merlin feels his shoulders loosen. 

Maybe...but that doesn’t mean Arthur is interested. He’s just...a moody prat who he happens to share a Destiny with. 

______

Lancelot's test against Arthur had been intense. Merlin was nervous when he saw Lancelot get knocked down. He didn’t get up immediately which caused Gwen to become anxious as well.

Lancelot rolled to the side and kicked Arthur’s legs out from under him. He pulled his sword out and pointed it at Arthur, successfully defeating him.

The knights on the sidelines went for Lancelot, holding him down onto his knees. Arthur pulled his sword out to Lancelot and told him he passed the test. 

Merlin and the rest of the court watch on as Uther Knights Lancelot.

Merlin is proud of him. He knew Lancelot was Knight material.

“Arise, Sir Lancelot — Knight of Camelot.” Applause sounds though the hall as he stands up, now a Knight. His dream realized.

Morgana smiles while she claps. Gwen is beaming at Lancelot as he steps away talking to Uther.

“Who is this man? He seems to have come out of nowhere.” Morgana slyly checks him out with a smile.

“Yeah, it’s been a surprise for all of us.” Gwen responds. Her eyes are drawn toward the man, his smile is infectious.

“Oh, Gwen. Tell me, are you interested in him? I know you liked Merlin for a bit but…” She trails off knowingly. Gwen nods.

“He’s kind, just like you mor- my Lady.” Gwen says looking at the pale woman. Morgana bats her eyelashes, almost bashful.

Gwen and her have been getting closer. She really cares for her handmaiden.

______

Lancelot is enjoying a cup of mead. He eagerly takes a gulp. Leaning back, he settles into cheerful banter with Arthur.

“Ah, there he is” Arthur’s had his fair share of wine and ale and is feeling the effects buzzing in his veins. He notices Merlin in an instant.

Merlin and Gwen have entered the room, standing off to the side casually. Merlin and her converse with enthusiasm.

“Are you interested, my lord?” Lancelot smiles, as he thinks of Merlin and his talk earlier. 

Arthur lets his eyes fall to his servant. 

“I don’t know what my feelings are.” Arthur admits.

“Ah, personally I don’t think social standing means anything. All that matters is if you care for them” Lancelot smiles to himself. He hopes he isn’t pushing it.

Arthur remains quiet. 

“Merlin!” Lancelot calls. Merlin looks up surprised. Arthur spits his drink out shocked at the exclamation, he coughs and quickly recovers as Merlin approaches.

“Yes? _ Sir Lancelot.” _Merlin grins. Arthur rolls his eyes. Lancelot laughs good heartedly. Merlin looks peeved at Arthur’s annoyed face.

“Let's drink to your new status!” Merlin lifts his cup. Arthur lifts his cup up, as does Lancelot. All three tilt their cups back, taking sizable gulps.

Lancelot scoots over, patting the seat in between them. Merlin looks at Lancelot, then to Arthur who nods.

The three fall into a comfortable chatter. Merlin tells Arthur about how Lancelot had saved him from the creature. Arthur nods, trying not to be jealous. It was becoming clear that they were just friendly with each other.

After a couple glasses of wine, Lancelot stands.

“I was going to go talk to Gwen. Is that alright?” Lancelot asks.

“Oh, sure. Go ahead.” Arthur looks at Lancelot then to Merlin confused. 

Arthur feels his face go hot as Lancelot gives him a sly wink unbeknownst to Merlin. He knows...

Merlin leans back.

“I’m pretty sure he’s interested in Gwen. He kept going on about how lovely she is.” Merlin says to Arthur. 

“He’s a noble…” Arthur says, his heart confused by the implication.

“Yeah? What’s that have to do with love?” Merlin tilts his cup back, downing the rest of its contents.

“Nothing… Didn’t I say I couldn’t be seen having a drink with my servant?” Arthur turns, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh? I’m not sure if you noticed but this is a celebration y'know?” Merlin smirks at the Prat prince.

“I’m well aware, Merlin.” Arthur’s eyes meet Merlin’s. Both men’s eyes linger for far too long and Merlin feels an intensity stir inside of him — the pull. 

“You think one could marry for love?” Arthur turns away, snapping his head toward Gwen and Lancelot. 

“Of course.” 

The night progresses rather quickly after that. Almost every single knight has a cup to many. Arthur eventually tells Merlin to leave him be. Merlin doesn’t listen though. Instead he helps him get to his room. He can’t have the crown prince pass out in a hall somewhere. 

“Let’s get you changed” Merlin says. He was glad he didn’t get as drunk as Arthur. Except he was way too wobbly to be performing his duties. 

Merlin grabs a tunic and breeches for Arthur. Arthur says something under his breath that Merlin doesn’t understand.

Merlin leans in and tugs Arthur’s shirt. He seems to sober up in an instant. He lifts his arm but looks directly into Merlin’s eyes. The world seems to swirl around them. A rising heat makes Merlin’s magic tingle in his skin, lingering in his lower spine.

Arthur looks so soft, and vulnerable. His blue eyes shimmer with an honesty he isn’t sure how to read.

“Aaaaaare yougoina take off my pans?” Arthur slurs, 

“Let’s put this shirt on first…” Merlin fumbles for a second, trying to get his fingers to work. He is drunk...he didn’t mean it like that…

“OhRightofcoursh” Arthur groans and flops back before Merlin can put his tunic on.

Merlin groans which prompts Arthur to prop his head up with interest. Merlin’s cheeks are tinged pink, looking like a mess as he pulls at Arthur’s pants, slowly sliding them off.

Arthur feels heat in his spine growing as he watches on. Small twitches of pleasure roll through him and before anyone can object Arthur is fully aroused.

When Merlin finally pulls the pants off his breath hitches. Arthur has a large….

He’s…

There’s a….

Merlin shakes his head. He’s drunk, his body is just doing whatever. Merlin trembles as he feels his own body react at this news. His magic feels warm and flows through him sensually. 

Merlin kneels and stuffs Arthur’s legs into his sleeping breeches. Making sure to keep his eyes lowered as to not look at Arthur’s erection. Yet, he can feel Arthur’s gaze and it took everything in him to ignore the heat in his gut, the growing excitement and the tension in the room.

“Did you want a shirt?” Merlin asks.

Arthur looks disappointed but shakes his head. Merlin takes a steady breath. He’s drunk, that’s it.

“Cmon, slide up. Get under the covers.” Merlin stands beside the bed.

Arthur groans but lazily crawls up. Merlin pulls the blanket on top of the prince. Arthur looks almost bratty. His eyes linger down, onto Merlin’s lips. He raises his arm up to Merlin, his magical servant, his mouthy friend, his special someone.

Merlin flinches as Arthur strokes his face. Arthur’s hand is warm and calloused. 

“Youuu’reeee umportant tome…” Arthur mumbles.

Merlin doesn’t know what to say. He just grabs hold of Arthur’s hand and smiles. Arthur’s eyes flutter closed.

_______

Lancelot and Merlin emerge from Merlin’s room, both reeling from the night before. However, for completely different reasons

“Two yards of ale? More like two miles…” Lancelot groans. Merlin nods tiredly. 

“Gentlemen. Don’t smell it, just drink it.” Gaius hands the two a fizzy potion. Both men meet eyes and throw back the potion, swallowing it with disgust written upon their faces.

“Ugh…” the Knight groans.

“Better? Can’t have you fall asleep first day on the job, Lancelot.” Gaius smiles at him fondly. He may have been upset with Merlin for breaking the code but it seems all is fine. Lancelot is officially a Knight.

“_ Sir _Lancelot, Gaius.” Merlin nods with a serious look. Gaius quirks his eyebrow, and then chuckles softly. 

The door slams open, two guards enter, grabbing Lancelot. They begin to drag him out the door.

“Wait! What are you doing?” Merlin yells, “Stop!”

“King's orders.” The Knight says simply. 

Lancelot turns to Merlin, his eyes go through an internal conflict. 

Merlin waits in his chambers for a bit before getting fed up with his thoughts. He needs to figure out what happened.

Merlin goes and asks around, desperate to find out why this is happening. After a few gossipy conversations Merlin learns that Uther didn’t believe Lancelot was a noble and had the court genealogist look for proof. 

Merlin sighs. He messed up yet again. So later that day Merlin goes and visits him to apologize. He shouldn't have got involved. 

Lancelot is too kind and tells him that it was his choice. He wanted his dreams to be realized. He says it saddens him but it’s his fault and now he’s stuck unable to help with the creature that is attacking the kingdom.

When Merlin comes back to the potions room, Gaius is sitting somberly. He tells him the creature attacking the town can’t be killed by swords but with magic. 

So Gaius and him search for a spell to kill the violent creature. Arthur could die if he doesn’t find a way. 

When Gaius finds the spell he tells Merlin, excitedly. Except when Merlin looks at the spell he realizes he’s never done such a powerful enchantment. Especially not to take down a mythical being.

Merlin feels hopeless. It’s like he can’t do anything right. He reads the spells incantation aloud over and over and nothing happens. He just needs to keep trying.

Gwen bursts into their chambers. She informs them that she helped free Lancelot and he is going to go after the griffin.

Merlin’s stomach drops. He needs to go now. If he doesn’t Arthur _ and _ Lancelot will die… 

Merlin breaks into a sprint, he needs to catch him on time. 

He runs as fast as he can till he finds him, near the stables. Merlin slows as he sees Lancelot saddling up. 

“I'm coming with you.” Merlin breathes out heavily. Running sure was a lot of effort.

“No, you're not.” Lancelot says stiffly. He wants to defeat this creature, he wants to show Arthur what he’s made of.

“Just try and stop me.” Merlin retorts. 

“Merlin, you're not a soldier…” He tilts his head at Merlin.

“And you don’t have magic… the creature won’t die if you don’t let me come.” Merlin looks at Lancelot intensely.

“Really?” 

Merlin nods,”and I don’t have the skill to kill it. Let’s team up at least?” 

Lancelot nods,” You’re braver than you look.”

Merlin saddles up. They both ride along the forested path. They can hear swords clanging and the screech of the griffin. They reach the fallen knights and dismount promptly. Merlin spots Arthur almost immediately. He is on the ground passed out. Merlin needs to get close to him.

“Arthur…” Merlin leans down to him, his heart thudding in his ears. He can’t be dead, can he? Merlin feels for Arthur's pulse, touching his neck gently.

“Well?” Lancelot asks.

“He's alive.” Both men visibly relax. Merlin blushes as he remembers the night before. 

Lancelot quirks an eyebrow at him.

A loud screeching sound is heard through the air. Both men nod at each other.

Now, all they have to do is kill the Griffin. The griffin hisses as it lands. 

Lancelot mounts his horse and rides into attack position. He steadies his weapon, waiting for Merlin to work his magic.

“Okay, it's now or never…” Merlin feels his magic just below the surface. He calls out to it, letting the warm feeling envelop him.

Lancelot rears his horse, aiming straight toward the griffin determinedly. Lancelot charges

“Brêgdæn ānwęäld gafeluëc.” Merlin exhales, nothing happens. 

Lancelot passes Merlin.

“Brêgdæn ānwęäld gafeluëc!” Merlin says louder, but still nothing happens.

The griffin begins to charge.

“Brêgdæn ānwęäld gafeluëc!!” The weapon Lancelot is holding begins to glow a bright blue color.

Arthur wakes. He can hear Merlin speaking, but the words don’t sound familiar. He looks and sees Merlin with glowing gold eyes. His heart skips. He feels like his fate has destined him to be with this powerful man. He’s never seen Merlin like this and he feels the pull — that intoxicating feeling.

Lancelot stabs the griffin. Arthur snaps his head to the sound of a dying cry.

“Yes!” Merlin jumps in the air. Arthur smirks softly, powerful and adorable. Arthur closes his eyes and groans — feigning waking up. 

Merlin flinches and turns. He has to get out of here before Arthur realizes he came with him.

Arthur stands rubbing his head. He wonders if Lancelot knows the truth. If he does, he is a good friend for keeping it a secret. 

“Lancelot.” Arthur states.

“Sire, I’ll be on my way.”

“You... killed the Griffin. Come back to Camelot.” Arthur watches as Lancelot flinches at his words.

“No, I need to prove to myself that I’m worthy. This didn’t prove anything to me.” Lancelot glances behind Arthur. Arthur ignores it, knowing that Merlin must have helped kill it with magic. The creature was one of magic and Gaius was correct yet again. Why didn’t his father listen to him more?

“Lancelot...until we meet again.” Arthur says crestfallen.

“Maybe when you’re king, I’ll come back and be a Knight for you.” Lancelot smiles charmingly.

“I look forward to that.” Arthur nods.

He watches as Lancelot rides off. That man wasn’t born a noble but that doesn’t mean anything to Arthur anymore. That man was a certified Knight, no doubt about it. 

________

Arthur had called for Merlin almost an hour ago. Where was he? Arthur feels worry bubbling in his stomach. He didn’t get hurt, did he?

No...That couldn’t be. He’s a sorcerer. Arthur nods to himself. He should be here soon.

The door opens and Merlin enters his chambers. 

“You called for me?” Merlin asks. Arthur relaxes. He hasn’t got to spend time with Merlin in a long while. 

It’s nights like these where he can truly relax. He wants to be close to him.

“Yeah, do you want to have a drink with me?” Arthur holds two goblets up.

Merlin smiles.

“Of course.” Merlin sits down on the seat next to him,”You won’t get as drunk as you did before though, right?” 

Merlin smirks.

“Oh god no. I don’t remember anything past Lancelot chugging all that ale.”

“Oh? You don’t?” Merlin steadies himself. He feels somewhat relieved at this. He’d have been uncomfortable if he knew Merlin had seen his arousal as clear as day straining in his undergarments. 

“Merlin...What did I do?” Arthur’s heart flutters anxiously. Did he tell him he knew he had magic?! Did he tell him he felt like they were meant to meet!? What did he do!?

“Nothing crazy. However I did have to drag you back to your room. That wasn’t fun, you kept fighting me on it.” Merlin laughs. He can’t tell him he got an erection in front of him, or that he told him he was important to him. Arthur would not be very thrilled.

“Ah, the usual.” Arthur slumps back in his seat as Merlin hands him a goblet.

“Oh? That’s normal, hmm? Glad to know.” Merlin teases.

Arthur and Merlin relax into their banter. Both men enjoying their end of the week meeting just as much as the other.

In the light of the fire pit they smile and tease, tension lingering, eyes wandering, and subtle smiles when they think the other isn’t looking.

  
  
  



	6. A remedy for a fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merlin just needs to stop trusting magic users but to be fair he's hasn't had much life experience soo

“Look what's just arrived for you.” Gwen comes in, holding a freshly picked bouquet. Gwen has a sprig of the same type of flowers tucked behind her ear.

  
  


“Who are they from?” Morgana's eyes twinkle softly as she looks at her maidservant. Ever since Lancelot had left, Gwen had been a bit saddened. Even though their flirty relationship didn’t end up working out —because Uther had banished him

“I don't know,” Gwen looks up as she hands them to her,”Maybe Arthur?”

Gwen gives her a playful grin. Morgana grimaces.

“How disappointing.” Morgana says as she grabs ahold of the bouquet — wrapping her delicate fingers around Gwen’s hand. They stay like that for a second. The two women enjoying this moment of intimacy between them.

“Why? Who'd you like them to be from?” Gwen gives her a knowing look. 

“I don't know. A kind beautiful person, maybe.” Morgana turns to place the flowers in a vase. Gwen stands there watching, pleased.

Morgana takes off her cape. She settles it against her chair. Gwen putters around the room as Morgana begins changing behind her partition.

Gwen was saddened that Lancelot had to leave. He had been jailed for wanting to serve. She knows Arthur would change that rule. He is nothing like his father. Yet, it’s quite stressful not knowing when she’ll see him again. 

Morgana had understood, she knew how she cared for Lancelot. The day he got knighted he told her many things about his travels. She had learned that women do fall in love with women. She learned that magic is a force for good, not just evil. She learned of lovers who take on many loves and so many more things. 

His life was one of experiences and learning. She wishes he could come back soon. She is certain he would love Morgana.

Morgana has changed into her nightgown. She is sitting at the edge of her bed, as she pulls the covers back she climbs in and buries herself with her blankets. 

“Can’t I have a goodnight kiss?” Morgana asks cheekily.

“Yes, of course Morgana.” Gwen turns, her thoughts disappear in an instant. Morgana  _ is _ here. She can’t neglect her just because of a heartbreak.

Gwen leans over her Lady. Her dark hair and striking eyes calling to her. She presses her lips to her forehead gently. Then tilts her chin up and kisses her lips tenderly.

Morgana hums contentedly.

“Goodnight Gwen…”

“Goodnight my lady.” Gwen says as she leaves Morgana. She hears her Lady breathe out a soft chuckle.

After Gwen has left Morgana's sleeping form, a large black beetle crawls from the window to her bed. The large bug gets closer, till it’s directly near her ear. The bug crawls in without hesitation. Morgana winces and rolls over with a huff.

________

“She has shut down, her body isn’t functioning properly…” Gaius informs, turning away from her to look at Uther. 

“Why? You don't have an answer,  _ do you _ ? It's been two days already…” Uther trails off. He can’t have her die, she’s family.

“I fear she has brain inflammation…” Gaius looks back to Morgana, her form still, almost lifeless.

“And the cause?” He asks. 

“It could be from an infection. Don’t worry, I’ll do everything in my power to cure her, Sire.” Gaius nods at his King.

Uther steps out, he clearly can’t bear to see his ward in such a state.

“Is she any better?” Gwen enters Morgana's chambers, holding a pitcher of water for Gaius.

Gaius shakes his head. Gwen feels like her heart is going to burst at any second. How was she to manage when Morgana was so ill. She felt like she was going to fall apart.

Gwen sets the pitcher aside. As she leaves she sees Merlin standing outside, pacing worriedly.

“Go on, Merlin” Gwen says when he turns around to pace in her direction.

“Right…” Merlin enters the room. This was Arthur’s childhood friend and essentially his confidant. Everyone in the castle filled with worry — the tension is high.

Gaius turns to look. When he enters, he stands tiredly.

“She's all but dead, Merlin…” Gaius sighs. Merlin doesn’t like the sound of that. Arthur will be devastated. 

“No, you're going to cure her, right?” Merlin’s eyes search Gaius’s for some sort of answer 

“Don't you start.” Gaius gives him a knowing look.

“Maybe I could…” Merlin trails off, looking at the door cautiously. 

“...help.” Merlin finishes, his voice almost a whisper.

“Remember Gwen’s Father? Besides this isn’t a magical illness.” 

“But-“ Merlin replies, getting cut off quickly. 

“Merlin, we can try to heal it with conventional means and that’s it. Go get me some rosemary, okay?” Gaius quirks his eyebrow, waiting for more of Merlin’s complaints. 

“There must be something I can do?” Merlin asks.

“Rosemary and yarrow.” Gaius says simply. 

Merlin leaves dejected. He has no clue what to do. He wants to heal her, he can help her in an instant but since magic is forbidden, he has to be extra careful. 

Morgana is extraordinarily kind. She wanted to help Gwen desperately, she cares about the ones Uther kills in cold blood when they dare to use magic. She is an enigma, a new type of royalty. 

Merlin sighs as he enters Arthur’s chambers. Arthur is seated stiffly, his hands clasped. His head snaps in Merlin’s direction.

“Well?” Arthur asks. 

“She’s still in the same condition…” Merlin walks to the window, looking out, trying to find anything to distract him from just healing the woman. It was tough fighting his desire to help.

Merlin begins pacing. His mind can’t stop thinking. He knows Arthur must be feeling even worse. He wants Arthur to feel better, but this is someone who he grew up with. The only thing he could do is magic and Gaius said it’s way too risky.

“It's gonna be fine. It is….” Merlin keeps pacing, his anxiety overwhelming him, “I know it is. She's gonna be absol-”

“Merlin…” Arthur pushes his chair out, turning toward his anxious servant with a similar look.

“What?” Merlin asks.

“You're making me nervous.” Arthur admits. 

He’s making it worse. Merlin feels terrible. He has to help Arthur too…The stress is probably killing him. 

“But I'm not worried.” Merlin replies unconvincingly. 

Arthur gives him a dry look,”Then stop pacing.” 

Merlin sits down in the seat next to Arthur. After a brief second he begins drumming his fingers against the table. He can’t keep still. 

Arthur gets up with a tight look contorting his face. He begins pacing anxiously. Merlin lets his head fall to the table. Ugh. 

He should cure Morgana...he really should.

_______

Gaius gives Uther a grim nod. She doesn’t have long. Arthur turns to his Father exasperated.

“There's a man, he came to the castle yesterday. He claims he can cure her.” Arthur announces. He looks to his father, his eyes desperate.

“Don't be foolish Arthur. He doesn't know what's wrong.” Uther moves to Morgana's side, holding her limp hand 

“He said he has a remedy for all ills.” Arthur insists, looking to Gaius for support. 

“Impossible.” Gaius answers. Unless he has magic…

“Please, for Morgana. What've we got to lose? Father?” Arthur turns again to his cold father who looks more vulnerable than he’s ever seen him.

“Probably a fraud hoping for a quick shilling.” Gaius replies. 

“I don't care! She’s about to die! Give him his shilling! If there's a chance, why not save her?” Arthur feels his heart breaking. She was his first friend, his confidant. 

Arthur meets Uther’s eyes. 

“Send for him.” Uther nods toward his son.

Gaius looks taken aback.

_______

Merlin stands outside of Morgana’s chambers worriedly. He can’t help but feel responsible. 

He hopes they hurry and finish talking to the other Physician. Hopefully he has the cure like he says he does.

“Merlin!” Arthur calls. Merlin follows his voice and bumps right into Arthur.

“Yes?” 

“You are to help the other physician, he’s in the lower quarters guest chambers. Be quick about it.” Merlin jumps into action. He doesn’t have any time to waste. Gaius has said she has mere hours left.

Merlin heads down to the guest chambers. He knocks on the door, only entering when he hears the man's reply.

“You need assistance, Prince Arthur sent me.” Merlin smiles at the man. 

“Yes, Thank you. I’m Edwin. Nice to meet you.” Edwin has large scarring across half of his face. 

“Merlin.”Merlin responds, shaking the man's hand. He feels the tingle of magic run up his arm. This man is a sorcerer. Merlin feels his heart skip. Another magic user, one who uses his gifts to heal. 

“Alright, can you gather up a few things for me?” Edwin turns away, grabbing a bag of supplies.

“Yeah…” Merlin goes to the table where all the mans supplies sit, “What’s this for?” 

“This was designed for alchemy.” Edwin smiles, the skin around his eyes crinkle with amusement. 

“Making gold?” Merlin asks now more interested. 

“You have an interest in science?” Edwin turns his piercing stare at him. Merlin nods. 

“Knowledge is Power.” Merlin replies.

“It has the answers to everything.”Edwin nods, closing his eyes. 

“Except Love…” Merlin thinks about his fate as well. It probably can’t explain that either. 

“Are you in Love?” Edwin's eyes seem to twinkle. 

Merlin’s face goes warm. He looks to his shoes for an answer.

“Ahem….No…of course not.” Merlin rubs the back of his neck. He himself know how doubtful he must sound.

Edwin just smiles softly, nodding.

“Bring that, will you?” Edwin says, picking up his bag. Merlin grabs the bag from Edwin. Merlin follows the man to Morgana's chambers. 

When they enter, Merlin sees both pendragons are sitting next to Morgana's weak body. 

“Put my equipment over there Merlin.” Edwin remarks. Merlin does as he is told. 

“I would be grateful if I could have the room. I require peace and privacy.” Edwin says to Uther. Gaius turns pale which goes unnoticed by the rest in the room.

Merlin feels excited. This man definitely is healing her with magic. Merlin looks to Gaius but he keeps his gaze downward. 

“Of course.” Uther stands. Merlin goes to leave, walking behind Arthur. Gaius stays for a second too long before following as well. 

Edwin waits for the door to close, before leaning closer to Morgana ready to take out the black beetle. He hears soft steps. 

“Why are you spying?” Edwin says without turning. 

“I-I wasn’t. I’m her...maidservant.” Gwen stutters. This man seems suspicious, he gives off a strange vibe.

“Get me some water.” He says simply. Gwen leaves promptly, anxiety filling her stomach. She doesn’t trust this man. 

Once again, Edwin leans down. He incants a spell and the black beetle crawls out. Edwin grins.

Gwen steps back, her heart sinks. He used magic…

Gwen knows magic can be used to heal but he clearly pulled a bug out and put blood in her ear. She needs to tell someone…

________

“It’s a miracle.” Gaius says. Looking around at everyone’s gleeful faces. 

Uther kisses her forehead tenderly

“I thought... I really thought…” Uther grabs a hold of her hand, he is shaken.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily.” She says slyly, she is clearly exhausted, still recovering from the mysterious illness.

“Do you know what he gave you? Gaius asks, clearly perturbed at missing the signs that Edwin had found. 

“I have no idea. I’m just thankful he did.” 

________

“Edwin?” Merlin calls out.

Silence.

Merlin steps into the room. He looks over to all the interesting equipment he has, examining said equipment. He sees an intricate box, one that he’d seen before.

He reaches toward the box, opening it gently. It is filled with beetles which seem to be frozen. Merlin closes it again. Looking at the intricate inscription on the front.

“Bebeœdė þê ārisan èaldu.” Merlin reads, his voice almost a whisper. He then opens the box to see the bugs moving.

“Very good.” Edwins calm voice behind him makes him jump, fearful. 

Merlin turns around clumsily knocking over a jar with powder in it. He hands the box to Edwin. He looks away nervously, his heart is in his throat. 

“Swęfn.” Edwin speaks — The bugs still in an instant,”You have magic.” 

Edwin gives him a subtle look.

“It wasn't me, I didn't do anything.” Merlin explains. The panic he feels makes his heart tremble. He can feel the man's magic. It’s calm, calculated...

“Then how else did you bring them to life? Only magic can do that kind of thing. These are how I cured Lady Morgana. They repaired the damage to her brain, saving her life. Magic can be used for good.” Edwin steps closer.

“I know.” Merlin’s nods. Of course he knows. Protecting this man from Uther’s knowledge will be hard but as long as he could help he’d feel better. 

“Then why do you fear it?” Merlin’s heart sinks. He doesn’t fear it. It’s just dangerous to use. 

“Magic is banned…” Merlin and the man are standing side by side. 

“Should I have let Morgana die?” Edwin asks, his face solemn. 

“No.” Merlin was planning on saving her that day if no one else could.

“People like us have a gift. Using it will better the world, don’t you agree?” Edwins face goes serious. 

“Perhaps.” Merlin says. He has seen too many magic users use it for their personal gain and he cannot forgive that. 

Merlin tries to clear up the powder he spilled.

“Don't waste your time. Feormian...dærst…rénian.” Edwin hisses the spell out. The powder on the table flows smoothly back into the jar.

“Why waste a talent like that? And I can teach you.” Merlin stares at this man. He’s learned quite a lot from Gaius already and he feels he’s quite knowledgeable. What can this man teach him? Merlin has no doubt Gaius has books of knowledge about the magical world, curses and creatures. He even has his own spellbook. 

“Rǽdan ásce géatan” Merlin incants the spell, the bottle with the powder floats. The bottle pours the powder into a bowl.

“What do you use this for?” Edwin tilts his head, looking intrigued. Merlin can’t tell him the truth. That he uses it to protect Arthur. Magic users won’t be able to understand. 

“Gaius doesn't like me to.” Merlin says simply. It’s not a lie after all. This man is strange. There’s something about him that he can’t put his finger on. He isn’t a threat to him...or Arthur. He can feel it. His magic doesn’t seem to be reacting.

“A gift like yours should be practised and enjoyed. You need someone to help encourage you.” Edwin states. 

“Perhaps.” Merlin says simply. 

“Imagine what we could achieve, if we shared our knowledge.” Edwin steps closer, his eyes meet Merlin’s. His eyes seem to burn with a fiery passion, something strangely chaotic. 

“I should be getting back.” Merlin responds. He has cured Morgana but what are his plans? What does this man want?

“Of course. But promise to keep our secret safe.” Edwin leans in closer, Merlin can feel his breath on his face. 

“Of course.” Merlin’s voice is tight and he steps back promptly. 

“People like you and I, we must look after each other.” Edwins eyes search for something in his. After a second he steps back and lets Merlin leave.

Merlin’s pace quickens and he shuts the door firmly behind him. 

________

“Gaius! Uther can’t do that. You tried to help…” Merlin trails off dejectedly. Uther had just told Gaius that he was being replaced by Edwin.

Merlin disagreed with the decision. It wasn’t fair. 

“Uther's not to blame Merlin.” Gaius says. 

“I will speak to Edwin, you can work together.”

“No, you mustn't do anything.” Gaius shakes his head fervently. Edwin had cornered him and admitted he wanted to kill Uther. He said if Gaius fought it he would expose Merlin. He had to do what was best for him.

“I can't stand by and do nothing.” Merlin says.

“Uther's right. It's time I stepped down. I’m old, Merlin” Gaius turns away from him. 

Merlin watches him pack. He can’t be leaving? Where would he go...

“You're really leaving?” Merlin asks. This isn’t right. Gaius has every right to stay.

“I believe it's for the best.” Gaius tries to calm the younger man by patting his arm.

“You belong here…” Merlin states.

“I'm leaving here tonight, Merlin.” Gaius responds. 

“I will not let this happen.” Merlin turns on his heel. He needs to see Arthur. Arthur will help, he knows it.

Merlin rushes out the room and up the stairs. He enters Arthur’s chambers with a huff.

“I can't understand why Uther would sack him over one mistake.” Merlin blurts.

Arthur looks up from his dinner, taken aback.

“It was a mistake that nearly killed Morgana. Besides, it wasn't the only one.” Arthur feels guilty. He knows Merlin cares for the man but Morgana could have died. They need a competent physician. 

“What do you mean?” Merlin questions, takin a few steps forward. He was certain Gaius was good at his job. He didn’t make many mistakes, Magic is just able to cure faster.

“Edwin said his work was riddled with errors.” Arthur says simply. He hopes Merlin can understand. This new physician is much more modern. 

“That's... nonsense…”Merlin feels his head pound. Edwin wanted Gaius’s job. Why? He probably doesn’t need the money if he sells his cures. Magic sells for quite a bit since it’s illegal.

Arthur continues, his eyes soft as he tries to explain to Merlin.

“No one wants Gaius to go, but it’s done. I’m sorry.” Arthur watches Merlin’s realization. 

Merlin nods. He leaves Arthur alone. 

He sighs. He hopes he didn’t make things worse.

_________

Gwen rushes to the potion room. Merlin needs to know what Edwin did. He put blood in Morgana's ear, after pulling out a that...beetle. It sounded crazy but she trusts him.

“Merlin?! Merlin?” Gwen opens the door, almost hitting Gaius,”  _ oh _ ?”

She stares at him. He’s holding a bag, wearing a cloak. 

“Are...are you leaving?” She watches as his expression falls.

“Yes…” He nods solemnly. 

“No… I don't trust Edwin. There was no blood in Morgana's ear, he put it there. He did something to her…” Gwen’s voice trembles.

“You need to be careful who you say that to, please.” Gaius grabs hold of her hand, waiting for her to nod but she shakes her head.

“Can’t you do something about it?” She pleads.

“I can't.” Gaius lets her hand go. Merlin’s future is more important.

“But you think the same, don't you? He's… he's evil.” Gwen spouts. Gaius can't just give up.

“...I’ll go check on Edwin. Will that make you feel better?” Gwen nods, her eyes welled with gratitude. 

Gaius leaves Gwen. He needs to find Edwin. 

He has some idea but nothing solid. His scars, they are reminiscent of a young boy he treated. His parents had been burned at the stake for practicing magic and he had leapt into the flames getting burned on his face and hands.

_ Uther _ . Gaius’s pace quickens. He enters Edwin's chambers.

——————

Merlin is pulled into Arthur’s room. 

“Merlin! My father’s sick with the same illness Morgana had! We need to find Edwin.” Arthur pleads. 

“Go check his workspace? I’ll check his chambers.” Merlin nods determined.

Arthur nods, running off. He runs to Edwin's work space. He can cure him. He’s the only one who can. 

Arthur rounds the corner and enters the room. It’s empty, save for books and medical equipment. Arthur looks around, before rushing to Edwins chambers. He must be there instead.

_________

“I will not allow you to kill Uther.”

“You've never had a problem letting people die before.” Edwin sneers — His eyes shake with hatred, “Besides how do you propose to stop me?”

“Wáce ierlic.” Gaius incants a spell that should throw Edwin, injuring him. 

Nothing happens. Edwin chuckles. 

“Hmm. I think you meant: vâki iėrlt.” 

The spell throws Gaius against the wall. Gaius lifts his hand up, trying to shield himself for the next blow. 

You’ve forgotten everything,  _ Gaius _ ? You're too old. Fōrbær—” 

“Edwin! The king is-What are you doing?!” Merlin exclaims. His eyes flit between the two. 

Edwin’s menacing magic is hot with anger. Merlin grows cold, his magic icy. This man is selfish, evil.

“He was trying to kill the King. I couldn't let him.” Gaius pleads. He is fearful.

“I can rule the kingdom now…” He says simply.

Merlin shakes his head.

Unbeknownst to the three magic users, Arthur peeks through the door. They don’t seem to notice him with all the commotion. He can see Gaius on the opposite wall, he is on the floor. 

Edwin speaks. 

“And with you at my side, we can be all-powerful.” Edwin leers at Merlin thirstily. 

Arthur shivers. What the hell?

”I’d never work with you…You can’t murder the King without consequence Edwin. Revenge isn’t the way...” Merlin feels his magic tingling, it’s aching to burst out.

Arthur’s eyes go wide. Edwin caused his father's illness, didn’t he...

“It's your loss, Merlin.” Edwin lifts his hand and waves it toward Merlin. An axe flies toward him.

Arthur flinches.

Merlin feels the magic and without flinching his eyes glow gold and the axe is frozen in mid air. 

“Swiltę.” Incants Edwin. Fire circles Merlin. 

Arthur watches on, he wants to help but something tells him to stay. Merlin doesn’t want him to know his secret...

Merlin's magic bursts out. It pushes Edwins hot anger away. His magic overpowers Edwin's. Merlin sends the axe back to Edwin, killing him. He falls to the ground. The flames disappear in an instant. 

Merlin rushes to Gaius,“Are you alright?”

“Yes. Thank you Merlin.”

Arthur’s eyes go wide. He knew about Merlin but for how long?

Merlin grabs something off of Edwin, pulling something from his robes. 

“What are you doing?” Gaius asks. Arthur is intrigued as well but he can’t open the door any further.

“Uther's ill; the same thing Morgana had. Edwin used magic beetles to cure her. Maybe we can too.”

Arthur shuts the door quietly — his heart thumping in his chest. Edwin had magic, he tried to kill his father. Arthur wished he could ask Merlin more but who knows how he’d react if he knew that Arthur had found out his secret. 

Besides, Merlin will cure his Father. He has nothing to worry about anymore.

He lets out a sigh of relief. He should have known Merlin would figure it out in the end. 

________

Arthur had went to his Father after Merlin had cured him. He was no worse for wear. He was tired and simply needed rest.

Arthur climbs the steps, heading to his chambers. How much longer was Merlin going to keep it from him? Arthur was fine looking the other way but if they worked together all these incessant threats would be nothing. They could become untouchable. 

His father is a stubborn man as well. If he could listen to others, if he trusted people and didn’t abhor magic then none of these things would be happening.

Arthur sighs. He needs to show Merlin that he can trust him — that’s the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After this merlin is going to be much more wary with other magic users, hence the title of this chapter


	7. The witch and the warlock

Arthur slinks through the woods with a crossbow. The wind tickles the back of Merlin’s neck. The sound of leaves rustling in the distance makes Merlin perk up. He lifts his crossbow when he spots a deer off in the distance. 

Merlin watches as the prince focuses with an intensity that he’s never seen before. It makes his insides feel warm and he swore Arthur was the most stunning person he’d ever seen. 

He wants to get closer and see what Arthur sees, so he shuffles closer. As he does, he steps in a hole and launches himself forward. He stumbles through a bush. His legs take a few shaky steps as to not fall in his face.

“What is it?” Merlin blurts as he slows and settles to stand next to Arthur — who is about to shoot. The deer suddenly bounds away, the leaves rustle as it continues it’s path.

“You really are a total buffoon, aren't you, Merlin?!” Arthur snaps, his arms drop to his side — Exasperated. 

Why'd he have Merlin come with him, again? Oh, right. Trying to gain his trust and respect.

_ Great start._

It's _not_ like he's your closest friend. 

The truth is Arthur hadn't really had friends growing up. He was always being raised by a servant. His first one was an older woman named Lynn who took care of him till she had passed a few years ago. His father got him new ones weekly afterward. Arthur was mourning for a bit but at some point Merlin came into the picture.

Merlin was the first Servant he respected since then. He was brave and he was amazing. Even though Magic was terrifying, if not impressive. Every time he was around Merlin when he used magic felt strange, almost tingly and warm. He felt this pull towards Merlin. It made him feel energized with courage. He knew in his heart Merlin had his back.

Then there was Morgana, but she was like a Sister in some ways. Maybe a best friend? They hadn't really been that close growing up. They stared at each other across the table at Dinner. Sometimes she'd make a snide remark or two and tease him. He liked her a lot, she was close to his heart even if he would never her tell her that because she would just laugh at him.

“I was just asking.” Merlin says defensively. He feels his cheeks warm. Sometimes he got distracted. Arthur was important to him. Whether he was reluctant to admit that or not was something he didn't want to talk about. Merlin often found himself staring at the prince. There shared Destiny was something he never expected. He wasn't sure why they were connected but his magic always had something to say about that. In the end he always preferred being around Arthur most of the time. 

“We're supposed to be hunting. It requires speed, stealth and an agile _mind!_” Arthur can’t help it — He had wanted to impress Merlin. Except he _ wasn’t _ making it easy. How did this sorcerer not learn to be more stealthy. It honestly was a bit worrisome. He knew Merlin was careful enough, but he wanted Merlin to be safe.

“So you're able to get by on two out of three, then?” The dark haired man quirks his eyebrow at him, teasing him. Arthur feels his cheeks heats up. He just wants to pull Merlin close and-

A woman screams.

Arthur stiffens, Merlin flinches. Arthur pulls Merlin close behind a large tree.

“Quiet.” Arthur says, holding his finger in front of his mouth. Merlin nods, both of them peek out from behind the tree, scanning their surroundings. 

Arthur steps behind a bush, silent and camouflaged. Merlin follows and Arthur is surprisingly impressed. Merlin _ can _ be quiet if he needed too. 

  


“Please! Don't!” A man calls out, begging.

  


“Help!” A young woman screams.

Merlin bumps Arthur’s shoulder, holding Arthur’s sword out to him. He grabs it from Merlin without hesitation.

They both creep through the trees and bushes. A man kneels on the ground as a bandit draws his sword. A young woman struggles against the man holding her. Four bandits in total. They could handle this.

“Give us your money!” The bandit demands.

“Help me! Help!” The young woman calls. 

Merlin feels a chill run down his spine. That can only mean one thing — Something’s wrong. He has to stop Arthur. 

Arthur bolts away from him and shoots one of the robbers with his crossbow. The man falls to the ground stiffly.

The next bandit pushes the kneeling man to the ground and turns toward Arthur, holding his sword up in front of him.

The bandits prey huddle together, holding each other as Arthur charges in. He swings down, the bandit pushes back. Out of the other two bandits left, one threatens their victims with his sword. The last bandit pulls out his sword.

Merlin watches on, waiting. Then when the last bandit bandit tries to swing his sword down on Arthur when his back is turned fighting, Merlin lets his magic flow easily. A large tree branch falls on top of the bandits ambush. 

Arthur kills the bandit in front of him and the last bandit watching over their targets turns and runs. Arthur looks up at the tree, amazed.

Arthur can’t believe it. Merlin needs to be more careful. He’s going to get caught...He also thinks it's oddly endearing to have Merlin use magic to save him.

“Stroke of luck.” He says to no one,” You alright?”

He stalks over with a brisk pace.The young woman turns to Arthur and removes her hood. Merlin feels his magic go haywire. Goosebumps litter his skin. Bad news— he knows it. He needs to trust his gut. Her magic feels cloudy. 

Both of these strangers have magic. It feels otherworldly. Warm and dizzying magic, almost intoxicating. What did it mean? 

“Thanks to you. I'm Sophia. This is my father, Aulfric.” Sophia nods. Arthur's eyes twinkle — His smile soft. The magic around the women seems to increase. Arthur looks dazed.

“Arthur Pendragon... at your service.” Arthur says softly. He doesn’t know why, but he wants to spend all his time with this woman. He needs her in his life. He kisses Sophia's hand, dazzled by her beauty.

Merlin looks between the two. What was Arthur doing? Something is definitely wrong. 

He’d have to keep an eye on Sophia.

Arthur and Merlin escort them to Camelot. Arthur can't take his eyes off the young woman. Merlin huffs under his breath, keeping his eye keenly on these two strangers. They were not to be trusted.

_______

“Make sure you put her in a decent room.” Arthur nods, “The one next door is empty.” 

“The one next door…” Merlin gives the prince a quizzical look. He wants her close by. _ Ugh. _

“Shut up, Merlin.” Arthur says simply. 

“What? I didn't say anything.” Merlin's annoyance takes over his face. 

Arthur never acts like this. It’s almost like he’s _ in love _ . He’s been fawning over Sophia the whole way home. She didn’t even _ do _ anything _ . _

“I simply want to make it clear to you that my intentions towards Sophia are completely honorable.” Arthur explains. 

“Of course. She…er...is very beautiful…” He mumbles. Merlin rubs the back of his neck. She is beautiful but something feels off. (And it isn’t just jealousy, _ thank you very much _).

“Yes, very beautiful.” Arthur’s eyes twinkle. Merlin’s stomach feels heavy. 

“I’ll go help her with her things, _ sire.” _He says, his voice bitter. 

He leaves the room, walking down the hall to find her. When he approaches her she sees her whisper to her father. The hairs on the back of his neck stand straight up. He knows something is up.

So, Merlin just softly says her name. She looks up and give s him her bag absentmindedly. She doesn’t have much, Neither does her father. They each carry a staff. Merlin eyes those suspiciously. They both have intricate writing that he doesn’t understand. When he moves her staff to the room he can feel the staff make his magic more direct. His magic flows through the staff easily. 

They definitely have magic.

Merlin sets her bag on her bed and goes to meet her in the hall.

“Let me know if you need anything else…” He informs, nodding to her. Sophia heads toward the guest room. 

Morgana enters the hall. Her stomach drops when she catches a glimpse of her. They both exchange a look. Morgana approaches Merlin anxiously.

“Who is that?” Morgana leans in close and whispers. 

“Er…Sophia Tír-Mòr. We rescued her in the woods.” Merlin nods. 

“She...can't stay _ here _.” Morgana states. Her face contorts in worry. Merlin can feel her subdued magic, panicking. 

“Try telling Arthur that,” Merlin’s annoyance seems to drip from his words, “Besides, Uther and _ him _ want them here...Is something wrong?” Her magic feels cool, like a river. It feels similar to his magic when Kara lied to him or what he felt for Sophia. She knows something, or feels it. She just seems to be lost.

“No…” Morgana seems to be confused by her own answer. Her eyes sweep to the left, then to the right. She seems nervous.

“Well, if it helps — I don’t trust her.” Merlin says quietly. Morgana's eyes widen slightly, and she nods. 

Morgana leans in, a spark in her eye. 

“Neither do I…” Her voice is steady. They both stand there silently watching Sophia’s door but nothing happens so they continue. 

Merlin wonders — Does she know that Sophia and Aulfric have magic? Was she like him? From his experience so far, magic users he has met can’t identify other magic users. 

So...That couldn’t be it. But...What did she know?

“Any reason?” Merlin asks her. He hopes he isn’t being pushy. 

“I don’t know,” She looks to Sophia’s door and fear flashes through her eyes, “I have to go.” Morgana's voice is shaky. She avoids his gaze. She turns and walks off. Her steps echoed throughout the hall as she continues her path.

Merlin needs to figure her out. She’s not a danger, he feels nothing but confusion in her. Her magic was intuitive but she doesn’t seem to know about her abilities. Otherwise, she wouldn’t be so terrified and her magic would become more open. It felt like it was caged. 

He needed to learn more about his magic, the ability to feel magic being used. Is this normal, were there others? 

But first, he needs to figure out what Arthur is feeling right now. Her magic was being used on him and he was acting strangely. 

_______

The cool morning air awoke Merlin. He got ready quickly and planned to get to Arthur as soon as possible. Merlin rushes through the halls silently. Hopefully before he woke up.

Merlin enters Arthur’s chambers. Arthur’s bed is empty. The bed was done, everything was clean. His stomach goes cold. Did Sophia-

Arthur steps out from his partition, clearly unharmed. Merlin drops his shoulders, tension gone instantly. Staring at an already dressed Arthur Pendragon, Merlin gives the prince a grimace. 

_ Making him worry for no reason... _

“You're dressed.” Merlin says finally.

“Nothing gets past you, Merlin?” Arthur rolls his eyes. 

“There’s a knighthood ceremony for one of your men this morning! You need to change.” Merlin explains hurriedly

“I'm not going.” He says.

“Won't the King mind?” 

“Help me out, Merlin.” Arthur steps closer, he tilts his head.

Merlin’s heart flutters. Arthur’s smile makes him feel a bit dizzy. The magic lingering on him keeps him focused though. He can’t afford to be distracted.

“W-What are you planning on doing instead?” Merlin directs his gaze toward the floor, annoyed by his body. 

“I want to spend time with Sophia.” The prince nods, clearly happy with this development.

“That’s not a good idea. Maybe I should come with you?” Merlin’s heart pounds. He can’t let him go, at least not alone.

“Absolutely not. Someone needs to cover for me. Won’t you?” Arthur moves closer. They are now inches apart. Arthur’s eyes sparkle with a charming energy. 

“I...uh...I can’t lie to the king. I’m terrible at lying.” He can’t let him leave at the very least.

“You’ll be a friend for life, you don’t want me to order you to do it, do you?” Arthur’s gaze turns serious. 

He would like to he called his friend but Arthur is clearly not in his right mind. 

“Arthur, Don’t. You can’t go. I have...a bad feeling.” Merlin falters. 

“Merlin…” Arthur steps back exasperated, “Stop pestering me and go talk to my Father. I’ll be back in a couple hours!” Arthur walks past Merlin to the door.

“I-uh…”

“Go!” Arthur directs as he opens the door, irritation clouding his demeanor. 

Merlin steps forward slowly but Arthur raises his eyebrows and gestures for him to move. 

What the hell is happening?

______

Morgana steps into the potion room. Gaius doesn’t look up. He just continues to crush some herbs in his mortar. 

“I don’t mean to bother you but I had another dream…I've had it twice now”

“I see.” Gaius sighs.

Her dreams have been more frequent. He isn’t sure how long it’ll be until she realizes her true potential. She has been struggling to believe it. He can’t have her get caught because she decides to tell Uther. 

“I saw Arthur underwater, drowning with a woman standing over him just watching him die...it was a woman who’s just arrived here in Camelot.” Morgana looks to Gaius for an answer. She needed guidance and people on her side. If her dreams were premonitions then she has to be careful. 

“The mind plays tricks and plays out its own fantasy.” Gaius turns back to his mortar. He hates denying her, her natural ability to see the future was an amazing gift...

“But I had this dream _ before _ she came to Camelot…It felt so real,” Morgana's lip trembles, “She’s going to kill him, Gaius.” 

“These are just dreams, nothing more. Are you taking the sleeping draught I made for you?” Gaius looks to her, his hands continue to press the mush around in the mortar. 

“Oh…,” Morgana falters — he must think she’s overreacting, “It doesn't help much.”

He always does this. He must know about magic...Why can’t he see it?

Gaius turns to her, his eyes searching hers. She looks lost and confused. Gaius goes over to his cabinet and grabs a vial. It’s a heavier sleeping draught.

“Here. Try this. It will induce a deeper sleep.” He puts it in her hands, and gives her a sympathetic look.

“Thank you, Gaius.” She smiles softly, but looks hurt. She casts her eyes downward and leaves the room. She needs to talk to somebody else. Gaius always acted like it would be crazy if she could see the future — except, she knew what she had seen in her dream. It was real, and so vivid. Sophia is bad news.

Gwen.

She would believe her. She is probably the only one who would. 

______

Merlin enters the potion room covered in rotten tomatoes. He stalks over to the table. 

“Have you been playing with your food again?” Gaius chuckles. He smells terrible.

“The King put me in the stocks…” The young warlock groans. Merlin sits down in a huff

“What'd you do?” Gaius sits at the bench across from him.

“Nothing. Honestly, it wasn't my fault…” Merlin says, clearly worn out.

Merlin stands up after a second and pours water into a basin. He grabs a rag and soap.

“Arthur wanted to get out of the Knighting Ceremony and wanted me to cover for him…” Merlin runs his hand through his hair, picking out bits of rotten vegetables.

“And he was fine letting you do this?” Gaius quirks his eyebrow. That doesn’t sound like Arthur at all.

“It was his idea, actually. _ Sophia. _” Merlin’s face contorts with indignation. He leans over the basin and washes his face.

Gaius’s eyebrows raise, concern written on his face, “The girl from the forest?”

“He wanted to take her out for the day. I tried to stop him but apparently he’s besotted.” Merlin dries his face and hands.

“But they've only just met."

“I know. I guess it must have been love at first sight.

“I fear that Sophia may not be all that she seems…” Gaius informs him. Merlin quirks his head at that. 

“Wait, how do you know that?” He asks, intrigued.

“What do you know about seers?”

“Not much. They're…supposed to be able to see the future, right?” Merlin asks.

“It's said that those who have it are born that way. Some aren't even aware that what they see is the future. It comes to them in their dreams…” Gaius explains as he grabs a book from one of his many shelves. 

“What's this got to do with Sophia?” Merlin is confused. Is that what he felt from her? That didn’t seem all that dangerous.

“The night before Sophia and Aulfric came to Camelot, Morgana had a dream. Sophia was in it.” 

“Before she arrived…” Merlin trails off. He needs to talk to her.

“Morgana has always had these dreams and I tried to convince myself it wasn’t real but her dreams have become more persistent.” Gaius sighs. Merlin gets up and looks at the book, scanning the writing. 

“You think Morgana is a seer.” Merlin confirms.

“I don't think it. I fear it. Morgana said she dreamt that Sophia killed Arthur.

“Couldn't that have just been a dream?” Merlin’s stomach is gurgling. He feels sick. He should have been more adamant. What if Arthur is already dead…

“That's what I hoped. But Aulfric caught me in Sophia's room and I saw that he had a staff with strange writing. I didn’t get a good look though.” Gaius shuts the book, looking up at him with a similar look of worry.

“Who are they?” Merlin needs to know. It might help him save Arthur.

“It's not who they are that worries me. It's what they want with Arthur.” Gaius says.

Merlin needs to talk to Morgana. She might know more. Maybe they could work together. 

_______

Morgana watches Arthur ride back into Camelot with Sophia.

“You're sure it's her?” Gwen stands behind her. Both women gaze out of the window, watching Sophia and Arthur.

“I could never forget that face…” Morgana's voice is soft. Gwen runs her hands up her arms, holding her loosely. 

“You should speak to Uther.” Gwen says, their hands are clasped together. 

“And tell him I can see the future?” Morgana turns to her lover, worry written on her face.

“If you think Arthur's life is in danger.” Gwen nods. Morgana would never lie about this, she is scared. Except since Morgana was a child she has witnessed the consequences of Uther’s fear of all things magic. 

“You know how he'd react.” Morgana tells her. Gwen casts her eyes downward, unsure.

“He wouldn't harm you. He cares about you.” Gwen looks back up, hoping to instill confidence in her Lady.

“He hates magic.” Morgana's lip trembles,”I'm going to have to try and stop her myself.”

Gwen stays silent, nodding. If she can’t tell Uther she should find someone else to help her, someone brave.

“You said Merlin doesn’t trust her, why not ask for his help. He’s always helping me, and Arthur. I’m sure he’d be willing to help.” Gwen grabs hold of Morgana's chin,” I don’t want you doing this alone, okay?”

“Okay, I’ll ask for his help…” Morgana nods. Gwen leans in and kisses her cheek. Morgana wraps her arms around her and kisses Gwen softly.

Morgana disentangles her arms around her servant and goes to find Merlin. He will probably be in Arthur’s chambers now that Arthur had just come home.

Morgana nods to Gwen and heads to Arthur’s chambers. As she stalked the halls she sees Merlin enter the room. She follows and enters quickly.

“Merlin!” She whispers. 

He turns around, his eyebrows furrowed quizzically. 

“Morgana, didn’t expect you.” Merlin says and smiles brightly.

“I need to tell you something and you need to promise you won’t tell anyone.” She scans his face for something, anything. That will help her change her mind. (_ What if he doesn’t believe her? _)

“I promise,” Merlin agrees, “What’s wrong?” She knows something.

Her heart pounds, her palms are clammy and her mouth dry — She falters.

The silence between them causes Merlin to step closer, confused and anxious.

“Merlin,” She studies him, suspicion fading, “ I had this dream, The day before Sophia came here.”

She steps closer, “Arthur was drowning and a woman stood over him. She’s planning on killing Arthur. I know how it sounds…but-”

“I believe you.” Merlin and her lock eyes. 

“She’s dangerous. We have to get Arthur to stay away from her.” 

“I’m not sure...he doesn’t want to listen to reason.” It’d been starting to annoy him. 

“If we do it together he might listen.” 

“You really think I’d be any help?”Merlin scoffs. He’s practically in love with the girl. 

“He cares about what you think. He’s being a fool right now.” Morgana says. 

“I’ll help you, but we need to have another plan. Aulfric is leaving to go to the market later. We could follow him.”

“Hmm...you’re right,” She pauses to look at him intently, “And you really won’t tell anyone?” Morgana asks. 

“Of course not. It has to be hard not being able to talk about your gift, have you always known?” Merlin asks. She smiles softly. Her magic seems to soften. 

The door handle turns and both of them get quiet. Arthur steps in, and gives the two an inquisitive look.

“What’s this?” Arthur asks, stepping into his chambers quizzically.

“You seem very fond of _ Sophia _.” Merlin says, jumping into the conversation like Morgana wanted.

“You make that sound like a bad thing.” Arthur smiles, unaware.

“Not necessarily…” Merlin mutters.

“_ I've _ never seen you fall under a woman's spell so quickly.” Morgana says, her voice pleading. 

“Merlin, Morgana, If you're both jealous, it's ok to admit it. You don’t have to gang up on me.” Merlin and Morgana grimace. She throws a soft look to Merlin. He flushes. 

“Don't flatter yourself.” Morgana steps closer. 

“Arthur, we’re trying to protect you! She isn't what she seems.” Merlin steps closer. Arthur looks between the two, he seems lost— like he believes them but can’t do anything. 

“Why? What makes you say that?” Arthur asks. 

They may be able to get through to him. 

“I just have a feeling. It's difficult to describe. I had a dream. A nightmare.” Morgana says softly. She looks vulnerable.

Arthur laughs. Merlin’s eyes flit to Arthur.

“You really are very sweet, Morgana.” The prince turns away, stepping away from the two. 

“Why are you laughing?” Merlin nearly yells. Morgana turns toward him with surprise.

“Her! Her feelings, bad dreams. You don't have to make this stuff up.” Arthur sits on his bed with a smirk. 

“You're intolerable. Just hope I'm wrong about her!” Morgana storms out. Merlin casts a look of exasperation at Arthur, then turns on his heel to go after Morgana.

“Morgana, Wait!” He calls. Morgana stops, not turning to face him.

“Are you alright?” Morgana's face is cast down, she seems so small.

“No, I’m not alright. I just feel so stupid. He’s like a brother to me and he doesn’t believe me…” Morgana's voice is shaky.

“Hey, I understand. I do.” Morgana turns, he can see her eyes are glassy. She is close to crying.

“How would you know anything about this? You don’t know what it’s like to know things. I hate it, living here with Uther, scared of existing…”

Merlin sighs, then takes a deep breath. She needs someone to help her — someone who is like her.

So, he leans close, and in a near whisper he says,“Morgana, I have magic.”

Her eyes widen as she turns to him. They sparkle with Camaraderie. She smiles, slowly. Her arms wrap him in a hug.

“You must have been so lonely.” Her voice is against his ear. He smiles into it and holds the woman. They both needed this. 

“Now, we have each other. So, Lets go figure out what Aulfric is up to.” Merlin says.

And with that, the two head out — waiting for Aulfric to go to the “market”.

_______

Morgana had been a great help. She had been trained just as much as Arthur had been growing up. She had excellent stealth and knew how to follow someone without them noticing. 

They both had watched as Aulfric contacted an unknown city in the lake. It was large and ethereal. Time had seemed to slow and they both couldn’t stop talking about it on the way back to Camelot. Morgana had cheered up immensely and Merlin knew he did the right thing. 

Merlin then went to Gaius. He had to know something about this lake, and the fae that inhabit it. 

“Avalon. What you saw at the lake, it's Avalon. It must be…” Gaius has a look of wonder on his face. His eyes flit across Merlin — looking for signs of injury. 

“What's- “

“The land of eternal youth. Mortals are only supposed to glimpse it the moment before death…” Gaius turns and grabs a book from his shelves. 

“Well, I've seen it and I'm still here.” Merlin says cheekily. 

“Extraordinary. What did it look like?” Gaius leans against the counter 

“We don't even know who ‘they’ are yet. Just that they want to sacrifice Arthur.” Merlin states.

“We do now. I'm certain we’re dealing with the Sidhe.” Gaius says, showing him a page in his book about the Sidhe. 

They live in Avalon.

“What are they exactly?” Merlin asks. 

“They're masters of enchantment.” Gaius nods.

“Arthur's been enchanted…” Merlin breaths out. It makes so much sense. Arthur wasn’t interested in this woman. She enchanted him from the moment he laid eyes on her.

“Almost certainly. I'm afraid Morgana's dream is coming true…” He looks uneasy.

______

Arthur stands before Uther. Morgana sits next to him. Ulfric and Sophia are standing one step behind Arthur.

“I request this audience, Father, to discuss a matter of great importance.” Arthur acknowledges his Father’s gaze. He has a spark in his eyes.

Merlin enters silently. Arthur had requested an audience and Merlin already knew what to expect.

“It cannot have escaped your attention that Lady Sophia Tír-Mòr and I have grown very close…” Arthur continues.

Uther smirks.

“Not too close, I hope.” Uther teases.

“We're in love.” Arthur says, his voice sure.

Uther and Morgana exchange a look. Morgana glances toward Sophia who has a knowing smirk on her face. 

“Which is why I come before you today to ask your permission to marry.”

Merlin and Morgana exchange a concerned look. They need to stop Arthur but they have only made matters worse. Marriage?!

Uther looks briefly startled but then laughs.

“I assume you're joking.” Uther smirks at his son. He certainly related to his sons experience. He fell in love with many beautiful women when he was younger. (Although, He never considered marriage)

“_ No _. I'm going to marry her, Father.” Arthur’s jaw tenses a little.

“You only met two days ago…” Uther sighs, he couldn’t let him just marry anyone. He was rushing this, god knows _ why _.

“We're in love.” The prince states. 

Merlin cringes at his words. You _ prat, _ you’re enchanted!

“In love? We had no idea that you were such a romantic.” Uther turns to Morgana,” Had we, Morgana?”

“No,” She glowers at the prince, “He's full of surprises.”

“I'm going to marry her. I don't care what you think.” Arthur glances between the two, a determined look on his face.

“I thought you'd come to ask my permission?” Uther asks, trying not to scoff at his sons attitude.

“Out of courtesy…”Arthur looks to Sophia, he looks sure of himself. He takes Sophia's hand and they start to walk toward the door.

“Guards, door.” Uther’s voice is steady. The knights block the exit — preventing Arthur and Sophia from leaving.

Uther stands up. 

“You've forgotten whose court you're standing in, Arthur.” 

“You can't stop me. If I want to marry her, I will.” Arthur looks desperate and angry.

The guards step forward.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m going to throw you in the Dungeons.”

“You can't do this.” Arthur looks at the guards but they don’t respond.

“Yes! I can! And unless you show me some respect — I will!” Uther yells. Arthur’s eyes are wide. Morgana is looking into her lap, uncomfortable. 

Arthur reluctantly bows his head. He takes a deep breath and turns away. 

“Release them.” Uther says, waving his hand, “You've got your whole life ahead of you. Sophia is your first love, but she certainly won't be the last. Enjoy yourself.” Uther nods.

The guards let him pass.

Merlin follows after Arthur. He needs to speak with him. He might be able to use his magic to break the spell. Although he’s never used or broken any enchantments he still had to try.

_____

Arthur's packs for travel. He wears his chainmail. Merlin enters.

“Get out.” Arthur huffs. He grabs a tunic and stuffs it in his bag. 

“I thought the King was a bit harsh.” Merlin says quietly. He felt lost, this was not something he knew how to do. How do you break enchantments? His magic buzzed nervously under his skin. It wants to reach out and hold Arthur but the thought of doing it made his stomach hurt. That was definitely new.

“I don't need sympathy, _ Merlin _, not from you.” Arthur’s voice was bitter. 

“But...I did think he had a point. I know you think you’re in love with her but-“

“Who are you to tell me what I'm thinking? I ordered you to get out!” Arthur exclaims, turning toward Merlin and pushing at him. Merlin backed into the wall behind him, slamming his back hard.

“I'm your _ friend _.” 

Arthur was close and the heat of his body was inches away. Arthur’s eyes looked dazed, but he could see the magic deep in them, a soft glow that anyone else would miss.

Merlin pushes him back. Arthur stumbles and Merlin takes a step forward. Arthur takes another step back. 

“Merlin, you're my _ servant _.” Merlin felt a sharp feeling in his gut. He thought they were friends. They have a bond…

“You don't know what you're doing. She's cast a spell on you. You're enchanted.” Merlin says more to himself than to Arthur.

Merlin steps forward, his hand extends out toward Arthur but Arthur slaps it away.

The door opens and both men become silent —their frustration fills the air. 

Aulfric and Sophia enter Arthur’s chambers. Merlin turns, already defensive. Their magic buzzing against his.

He feels his magic turn to ice, sharp and protective. Something is going to happen. He has to be careful. 

“I told you people would try to keep us apart.” Sophia says eyeing Merlin with disdain. 

“I know. I won't let that happen.” Arthur immediately responds, his eyes glassy and almost empty.

“Don’t listen to her, she's controlling you.” Arthur looks to Merlin, a confused look in his eyes. 

“We can elope together. Get away from this place.” Sophia steps closer and Merlin tenses. His magic buzzing in his fingertips, he’s aching to let his magic loose. 

“I saw you. I followed him. They're planning to sacrifice you.” Merlin calls out to Arthur. Arthur looks lost, like he believes Merlin. 

“You let your servant talk to your guests this way?” Aulfric interrupts.

“I know what you're going to do, because I followed you to the lake and I heard everything. You have to believe me, Arthur!” Merlin pleads to his prince. Arthur’s gaze moves from Sophia to Merlin, he’s lost, the magic working overtime but he can see Arthur, fighting. Arthur looks like he doesn’t know who to believe.

“Don't listen to him, Arthur. Let's go. Let's leave tonight.” Sophia’s voice swirls flirtatiously in the air. Merlin can feel the magic in her words. It makes him feel hot. Her magic is warm and intoxicating. It’s strong and he can see Arthur’s will fading.

“She's going to kill you. If you go with her, you'll die!” Merlin steps toward Arthur, he reaches toward his face, ready to hold the princes face in his hands. 

“It…it doesn't make sense. We're…we're in love.” Arthur relaxes into Merlin’s hands. 

“They're magical beings! Look at the writing on the staff.” Merlin says, gesturing toward the two. Merlin lunges to grab Aulfric's staff. Aulfric pulls his staff away.

“Na mben sis!” Aulfric calls, his staff glows and emits a bright stream of light. 

Merlin’s magic seems to spike, bursting out all around them. Time slows and Merlin dodges the spell. 

Morgana rushes in, the door knocks Sophia down. Her eyes widen as Aulfric repeats the spell. Merlin tries to dodge but it hits him in the shoulder. He groans and falls to the ground. 

Sophia lifts her staff up to attack Morgana but Morgana grasps for the staff. Sophia and her struggle against each other. Until Morgana loosens her grip with a smirk and lets Sophia take it causing her to hit herself in the face with her own staff. 

Aulfric gets distracted by this and goes to attack Morgana but Merlin feels his magic come out in one large burst, causing both Sidhe to fall to the ground. Merlin grabs hold of the staff and lets his magic work through the staff. 

The bright blue bolt comes out and shocks the enchantress and her father. 

They both explode into ashes.

Morgana and Merlin lock eyes. She has a look of pure admiration. He feels a little embarrassed by this.

Arthur falls to the ground with a thud.

Merlin kneels quickly. Morgana joins him and they both pull him into bed.

“Do you think he’s gonna be fine? He saw you use magic?”

“He saw. I just don’t know what he’ll do.” 

“He cares for you too much. He won’t say a thing. Let me know if you need me to put him in his place. He’s not very self aware.” Morgana says, brushing Arthur’s hair with her hand.

“I’m just his servant Morgana.” Merlin laughs Morgana smirks, a knowing glint in her eyes. 

He’d say he made a friend. Someone who understands the trials he goes through. She had it tough living with Uther and seeing the lives of magic users get taken.

Her magic seems to be opening up though. When he first met her he felt little to nothing, but as they spent time together he felt her magic growing stronger. She definitely was going to need someone on her side to help guide her.

“We should get Gaius, huh?” Morgana says

“Yeah...he fell pretty hard…” Merlin stares at the red mark on Arthur’s forehead. 

“Alright, I’m gonna get rid of these clothes. Morgana says picking of the Sidhe’s clothing. She leaves with a smile. 

Merlin leaves Arthur’s chambers after a second, going to get Gaius. 

Gaius scolds him as per usual. 

Merlin and Gaius sit at Arthur's bedside waiting for him to wake. Arthur groans. Gaius grabs a couple of his vials.

“Arthur?” Merlin leans closer to Arthur, he seems dazed.

“What happened? Where am I?” Arthur’s eyes flit around, confused. His eyes fall to Merlin, then to Gaius. He stiffens a little.

“Can you remember anything?”

“Oh…” Arthur recalls a girl, she whispered an incantation to him when they went to the forest. Except it all was a little fuzzy. He recalled Merlin trying to help but it felt like a dream. He thinks Morgana was there but that didn’t seem right to him.

“My head...There was a girl. Sophia, she...I asked my father something about her, I asked him…” Arthur pauses, he asked his father if he could marry her! A girl he knew for two days. How embarrassing.

“What was I thinking?!” Arthur exclaims, he feels his cheeks heat up. Merlin saw the whole thing too. He must think less of him now. Just _ Perfect. _

“Well, we did wonder. You tried to elope with her.” Merlin says with a teasing smile. 

“_ I _ tried to?” Arthur sits up, incredulous. Except his head pounds hard. The blood throbs hard in his head. He can’t think.

“I don't recall any of this.” Arthur continues, in disbelief. 

“Must've been some blow…” Gaius says, quirking an eyebrow at Merlin. 

“What blow?” Arthur looks between the two. 

“Well…er…when I caught you packing, I couldn't persuade you to stop, you were beyond reason…,” Merlin watches as Arthur studies his face, “So I had to make you.” 

Merlin gives him a soft look. 

“_ You _ managed to knock _ me _ out?” Arthur flops back against his pillow dejected. Merlin smirks softly. 

Arthur turns away, and Merlin misses the blush staining Arthur’s cheeks. 

“Yep. With a serving tray…” Merlin confirms. Arthur groans.

“He only did it to help you. You weren’t in love with her, Arthur.” Gaius pats his bed and stands.

Arthur rolls over and points menacingly at Merlin.

“No one…can know about this...Any of it. Is that understood?” Arthur scans the two men in front of him. Gaius nods and leaves. Merlin nods but stays.

“I’m glad you’re back to normal, _ sire. _” Merlin nods his head at Arthur and leaves quietly so Arthur can rest. 

______

Morgana knocks and enters the potion room. 

“Morgana.” Gaius looks up and smiles at the woman. 

“I've had some troubled nights.” Morgana tells the man. 

“I prepared another draught for you. Have the dreams stopped?” Gaius looks at her worriedly. 

“Arthur told me what actually happened,” She gives Merlin a sly smile,” You must've hit him round the head really hard.”

Gaius misses the teasing lilt in her voice. 

“Yeah. I feel really bad about that.” Merlin banters. They share a smile.

“Here you are. Remember, every night just before you go to sleep.” Gaius tells her. 

“Thank you, Gaius…” She waves to both of them and leaves. Merlin feels better about staying here now that he has an ally. 

“She must never find out the truth.” Gaius says after her steps have receded.

“She had a premonition that helped save Arthur's life. What’s the harm in her knowing?” Merlin questions. Gaius didn’t know what he was talking about. 

Yes, having magical abilities was dangerous but you can’t hide who you are. It’ll only cause resentment and fear.

“It could cost her her life. If Uther ever found out, things would never be the same again. It must stay a secret.” Gaius preaches. Merlin grimaces, turning to go to his room. 

“Is she like me? Can she use magic?” Merlin stands there, back turned from Gaius. 

“For her sake, I hope not.” Gaius admits. Merlin feels annoyance at his words. Merlin knows she has to keep it a secret from Uther but if his Destiny is right then Arthur and him will bring peace throughout the land. She can be free and live how she wants. 

It feels right for her to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright alright alright
> 
> Morgana is my baby, i love her 
> 
> Sorry if this took long to post, i just got a job and its really physical and exhausting


	8. The start of something new

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don’t roast me for making the chapter title a high school musical ref 
> 
> Also!!!
> 
> I’m so sorry for not posting in so long, been working a lot, started new meds so all I have been doing is sleeping and working :(((
> 
> But here’s a new chapter and I’m working on the next one now!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still need a beta but I hope it looks alright to y’all! I edited twice but who knows if I missed anything so *shrugs*

The air was pleasant in the castle. Servants mill about, busy with their tasks. Merlin heads toward the potion room. He had just finished a bunch of chores for Gaius and needed some time to relax. 

The past week had been fairly laid back. No evil sorcerers, or crazy creatures to defeat, just chores and Arthur. 

Arthur and him had been getting closer. Each insult Arthur threw his way was usually accompanied by a soft glint in his eye. 

Merlin always knew just what to say back. He was born with a quick wit after all. They couldn’t help but tease each other relentlessly. It was an endless back and forth that Merlin appreciated. 

A smile tugs his lips upward and he continues on his way. 

As he turns a corner he feels something odd. His skin prickles, every hair seems to stand on end. He stops dead in his tracks.

Magic.

_ No...Ugh. _

Merlin whips his head around trying to find the source. It buzzes in his head, it seems to echo at first, a soft sound. Then the sound seems to solidify with a ringing tempo. 

_ ‘Help!’ _

The voice shocks him. He feels the need to follow it, it’s somewhere nearby. He can feel the pulsing of magic. Merlin continues down the corridor. He can feel the magic getting closer with each step. 

He opens a servant tunnel door that leads outside, to the castle square. There are a few people going about themselves. He can see a couple of guards entering the gate, looking around suspiciously. 

_ ‘Help me! Please _ !’

Where is that voice coming from? He can feel it, he knows he’s close.

He scans the area slowly. Until He spots a young boy sitting behind a stone ledge, looking at him. His striking blue eyes acknowledge him instantly.

A shiver runs down his spine.

That can’t be right. 

He shakes off the feeling and stares back at the boy. He is very young and looks helpless, fearful.

_ ‘Please, You have to help me. _ ’

Merlin stares in shock and realises the boy is using telepathy. It’s an advanced magical skill and he’d only known one being to use it — Kilgharrah, the great dragon.

_ ‘Help me.’ _

Merlin watches as the guards approach the people in the square. They ask them questions.

_ ‘They're searching for me.’ _

‘ _ Why are they after you?’  _ Merlin stares at the boy, hoping for some clarification. 

_ ‘They're going to kill me.’ _

Merlin opens up the door then looks at the guards. They aren’t paying attention, they’re distracted.

_ ‘This way. Run!’ _ Merlin nods at the young boy who gets up swiftly and runs toward him as fast as he can. He’s holding his arm.

He’s  _ hurt _ . 

“Hey. There he is!” A guard calls out.

Merlin grabs the young boys hand and they both run up the stairway. Merlin can feel the boys magic, it’s strong for someone his age. It causes his magic to flare up, an icy sensation. Strange, this boy couldn’t be dangerous.

Merlin can hear the Guards following them. Their footsteps are close, they are gaining on them.

He’s just a boy...What could they want with him? 

“Quick, down there. We've got 'im.” A guard rumbles out. 

He needs to hide him somewhere no one would think to look.

Morgana. Her chambers are around the next corner. She would help him. They both understood intrinsically the price one could suffer for existing in Uther’s kingdom.

Merlin leads the boy around the corner and sees Morgana's door. He opens it and pulls the boy in behind him. 

“Merlin?!” Morgana looks at him confused, then her eyes flick down. She stares at the young boy.

“The guards are after him. I thought you could help…” Merlin says eyeing the door nervously.

A knock echoes through the room. They all stiffen.

“My Lady?” The guard knocks again,”My Lady?”

“In there.” Morgana whispers as she points to an area hidden by a curtain. Merlin and the boy hurry into the nook. Merlin slides the curtain closed.

The boy is pale, weak and shaking. He falls into Merlin’s arms, passing out. Merlin holds him close. 

Morgana steps toward the door, opening it with a practiced look of confusion.

“I'm sorry to disturb you, My Lady. We're searching for a young Druid boy.” The guard informs her stiffly.

“I haven't seen anyone. It's just me.” Morgana opens the door wider, showing the guard her empty chamber.

“Best keep the door locked till we find him.” The guard gives a curt nod.

“Of course. Thank you.” Morgana shuts the door, locking it.

Morgana paces over to the small nook, pulling open the curtain. The boy is pale and limp, eyes closed. 

Merlin is staring at his hand that is now covered with blood. Merlin looks up to meet her eyes. Her lip trembles, worriedly. 

________

“The Druid was only in Camelot to collect supplies. He meant no harm. Is it necessary to execute him?” Arthur walks along his father. 

Every week, Uther seemed to do something Arthur did not agree with. His father hated magic and the people who had it. They weren’t all evil, surely his father knew that.

“Completely necessary. Those who use magic cannot be tolerated.” Uther’s pace continues along quicker. He doesn’t even glance at Arthur. 

Arthur’s pace quickens to match his father’s.

“But, the Druids are a peaceful people.” Arthur says, desperately trying to explain to his father why this was wrong. He had to make him see reason.

Uther stops and turns toward him. His face giving nothing away. 

“They would return magic to the kingdom, is that what you want?” Uther stares at his son sternly. 

Arthur flounders. He doesn’t care. All these witches, sorcerers, and warlocks were seeking revenge _because _Uther was murdering them. Plus, the person he considered his only friend was a sorcerer. Surely, Merlin wasn’t evil. He had seen so much evidence to the contrary.

“They preach peace, but conspire against me. We can not afford to appear weak to  _ any  _ threats.” Uther nods, satisfied at his own words.

“Showing mercy can be a sign of strength.” Arthur steps closer, his father isn’t remotely moved by his words.

  
  


“Our enemies will not see it that way. Executing the Druid will send out a clear message. Find the boy.” His father turns away and 

heads down the hall, leaving him.

Arthur turns and heads the other way in a huff. He’d never be such a tyrannical king. He wanted to make it a safe place for all. 

Especially Merlin.

________

Merlin hasn’t seen much of Arthur today. He’d been so busy trying to keep the Druid boy a secret. Arthur had been just as busy. Uther had been demanding everyone be vigilant to find the Druid boy. Arthur was being ordered around the castle to search for him.

In the meantime, He had snuck the boy food, got him bandages for his injury and got him a vial to help fight a possible infection.

Except, it all seemed to be for nothing.

“How is he?” Merlin steps inside the nook with Morgana. She’s holding the Druid boy in her arms. She looks motherly.

“He's still sleeping. He's very cold. He must have lost a lot of blood…” She worries her bottom lip with her teeth. 

“Has he said anything at all?” Merlin asks. He wasn’t sure if he talked to her with telepathy but surely she’d tell him if he did. 

“Nothing, not even a name.” She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear.

“Thanks for helping, you’re taking a huge risk.” Merlin kneels down next to her. 

“I wouldn't see an innocent child executed. What harm has he ever done anyone?” Morgana looks fiercely protective. 

“Uther believes he has magic, and that makes him guilty.” 

“Uther's a tyrant and a fool. Magic chooses you, we should celebrate such a gift.” Morgana nods to herself. 

Merlin had always been proud of his magic. It had been something that had set him apart in his small village. He kept it a secret, with his mother and friend being the exception. 

“What do you think we should do with him? He can't stay here…” The boy was clearly injured and ill. He couldn’t leave until he got better. 

Arthur...If only he could help. 

Except, he couldn’t put that kind of pressure on him. Arthur was the prince but if he knew about this it would only cause him needless stress. 

“We have to find a way to get him back to his people…” Morgana says. She moves the boys head off her lap, laying him down gently. She pulls the blanket on top of him and brushes his hair to the side.

“We need him to get better. He isn’t in any state to leave...” Merlin states.

“Until then, we need to have a plan.” Morgana closes the curtains,” I have to go have dinner with Uther but I’ll be back. Watch over him for as long as you are able.”

Morgana steps out of the room, leaving Merlin alone.

She continues on her own down to the dining hall. He had requested she come have dinner with him. She didn’t want to appear suspicious. She was aiding a fugitive after all.

She was starting to hate Uther, despite him raising her as his own. It made no sense to kill the druids, especially going so far as to hunt defenseless children. That was taking it too far.

Morgana steps into the dining hall. Uther is seated, a servant pours him wine.

She steps over to her seat. She can barely look at the man. As she sits down the servant serves her a plate of roast chicken and vegetables.

Her smile feels restrained. She cannot keep her face neutral. Her heart sinks as she looks at the food. Her appetite gone.

“You seem troubled, Morgana. Is something wrong?” Uther sets his utensils down. He looks genuinely worried— a look that was out of place on his face,

“No, My Lord,” Her voice shakes and she berates herself, ”I'm sorry I'm not better company….”

“I'm merely concerned for your welfare, that's all.” Uther stares softly at her before reaching for his goblet.

“Thank you, My Lord. All is well.” She says tightly.

Arthur enters the room, he makes a beeline toward his father. 

“What news of the hunt for the Druid boy?” His voice all business. Every ounce of care and worry gone in an instant. Morgana feels a cold sense of disgust firmly in her belly. 

“We have conducted an extensive search. The boy is nowhere to be found.” Arthur looks strained somehow. He side eyes her for a second.

“You mean  _ you _ failed to find him?” Uther spits. His demeanor aggressive and displeased.

Arthur stiffens.

“Perhaps he's already left the city?” Arthur suggests. Morgana stares at the prince. He looks distressed.

“You're telling me that a wounded boy is able to evade and escape the city,  _ alone _ ? Nonsense, I want him found.” Uther demands.

“He's just a boy. What harm can he do?” Arthur speaks up. 

Morgana feels her heart call out to Arthur. Arthur doesn’t feel the same as his father. She should enlist him for help.

“He is a Druid, and that makes him dangerous…” Uther says coldly.

“The Druids would see your father's kingdom destroyed.” Morgana speaks up, she watches Arthur’s face react. He seems upset. 

“I had no idea you were such an authority on Druids.” Arthur’s voice rolls out with a heavy level of sarcasm. He gives her a biting look.

“Morgana is right. Double your efforts.” Uther gives her a grateful nod.

“Yes, father.” He seems to weaken, submitting to his father's will. Arthur’s eyes flash toward her with annoyance.

“Keep searching until you find him.” Uther says as Arthur turns to leave. Arthur nods but quietly exits. 

Morgana stiffens as the door shuts behind him. 

“Sorry about the intrusion. The Druid boy should be found fairly soon. He can’t stay hidden for long.” Uther tells her, he seems appeased by her small smile. He continues to eat.

She stares at her food disgusted but begins eating.

Uther is set in his ways. He will never see the actions he takes as cruel. He is a hateful man blinded by his ignorance.

Both of them continue eating in relative silence. Morgana forces the food down, it doesn’t taste like anything. It feels like a lump of rock in her stomach. She finishes the meal quietly.

She stands.

“Thank you for eating with me. I feel much better.” She plasters a cool smile onto her face. 

If only he knew the truth about her. She’d be executed just as quickly as any other magic user. 

“That’s great, Morgana. You can come to me whenever you need someone to talk to.” He smiles back at her. 

She paces out quickly. She needs to get back to the boy. She hated leaving him alone.

When she enters her chambers Merlin peaks out of the curtained nook. He is instantly relieved when he sees her face. His hand on the boys forehead, He looks towards her with worry plastered on his face.

“He's burning up…” Merlin stares softly.

“He’s been like this since early this morning. We need Gaius before it gets any worse…” Morgana kneels beside them.

“No. We can't involve him. If he finds out about this, he'll execute me himself…” Merlin’s pained look says it all. He trusted the man but he had told him specifically that he knew nothing about the boy. He couldn’t enlist his help.

“We need to get him out of Camelot, and we can't do that while he's sick.” Morgana looks into his eyes trying to find some way to reason with the man. He had to know it was the only way.

“I'll treat him.” Merlin says simply, turning away from her intense gaze. 

“Merlin, do you know how to treat an infected wound?” She had never seen him actually treat anyone. He was only Gaius’s assistant —As well as Arthur’s manservant. 

“Not exactly, I’ll heal him with magic. I just need to find the right spell. I’ve healed before but it might be different for an infection.” 

Morgana's eyes widen at this. Of course! Magic had healed Gwen’s Father. 

She opens her mouth to respond but the sound of footsteps come from outside her door. A firm knock makes the two of them stiffen. 

Morgana stands stiffly and approaches the door. She makes her face steady, it was probably just a servant.

She opens the door to see Arthur and a Knight. The search for the Druid boy…

“Arthur! To what do I owe this pleasure?” She smiles at him.

“This isn’t a social call. I'm looking for the Druid boy. I'm afraid I'm going to have to search your chambers.” He looks apologetic. 

“You're  _ not _ searching my chambers.” Morgana serves him an irritated look as if he is inconveniencing her —which he is.

Merlin flinches. Arthur had been trying to contact him all day to do his chores but he was way too busy tending to this boy. He needed to heal him...Fast.

“Don't take it personally. I have to search the entire castle. Only take a few minutes.” Arthur steps in. Morgana holds her hand up to his chest, stopping him.

“I'm not having  _ you _ and this  _ knight _ mess up my things.” Morgana spits.

“Just me,” He turns to the knight and nods,” Beside I'm not interested in your things, I'm just looking for any evidence that the Druid boy is in the castle.” 

Merlin holds his hand to the boys arm. He feels his magic tingle in his chest, moving to his fingers. The warm sensation fills him with energy. His hand glows and he watches as the injury fades. The boys pale demeanor seems to brighten instantly. He stirs in his sleep but continues resting.

Merlin peeks through the curtain and sees Mordred's boots sitting out in plain sight. Arthur is walking around lazily. He gazes at her desk, checks under it and moves on.

“Perhaps the Druid boy's hiding in your chambers. They're usually such a mess, you'd never know.” Morgana says haughtily.

“It's hardly my fault that I have such a lazy manservant…” Merlin rolls his eyes.

“Bestepe 'scós.” Merlin breathes out.

The magic ignites the boots and they tiptoe towards Merlin. 

“If you can't even find your own servant, what hope do you have of finding the boy?” She chuckles,”Maybe he’s grown tired of your moodiness.”

Arthur turns at that, a look of annoyance contorts his features.

The boots step behind him and successfully into the nook with them. 

“Grown tired? Really, I'm getting quite tired of your assumptions about  _ certain  _ things. Besides, the sooner I get started, the sooner I’ll be finished.

“Well, I'll save you the trouble…” Morgana replies icily. 

“Trust me, if I could find him, I would…”

“Merlin or the Druid boy?” She smirks.

Merlin bites back an annoyed groan. He wishes she would stop talking about him when he’s sitting right here.

Arthur sighs tiredly,”You very well know I’m searching for the Druid boy.”

“The Druid boy's hiding behind the curtain.” Merlin stiffens,”I'm sure your father would love to know how you wasted your time by rifling through my things. Go on.”

“So you can have the satisfaction of making me look a fool?” Arthur replies with a huff.

“In my experience, you don't need any help looking like a fool. What are you waiting for? Take a look.” Morgana chuckles.

“Maybe I will.” He says. Merlin’s feels his hair stand on end. He can hear the footsteps get closer.

Shit.  _ Shitshitshitshitshit…. _

Arthur rips open the curtain. His eyes take a second to register exactly what he’s seeing. He looks from Merlin to the Druid boy. 

Merlin looks fearful. 

Arthur’s eyes set. He seems to reach a conclusion that is unknown to Merlin.

“Nothing. Sorry for wasting your time. I’ll come back later for that social visit.” He closes the curtain. He hears Arthur’s steps fade away and stop.

“Of course.” Morgana says softly. 

Merlin knows they got away with it. Arthur didn’t turn them in. He was relieved. 

Merlin peeks through the curtain. The door closes firmly.

Merlin stands, his knees ache from kneeling. He steps past the curtain. Morgana locks the door and turns with a smirking face.

“You’re my secret weapon, aren’t you?” Morgana smirks at him with playful eyes.

Merlin ignores her, still nervous about talking about their bond with her. He wanted to share it with her. It would be nice to talk to someone about it (other than  _ gaius _ ).

“He could have told the knight but he didn’t. It’s safe to say he will actually help us.” Merlin pulls the curtain open.

“Well, now that that’s over, we have to heal him. He won’t hold on for much longer.” Morgana sighs.

“I healed him. I was worried that Arthur would throw us all in the Dungeon…We might have needed to run.” Merlin pats the young boys head.

“Are you sure he’s better?” Morgana looks skeptical. 

“I did my best,” Merlin places his palm on the boys forehead,”Besides, his fever has gone down.”

She steps near the boy, reaching out. She places her palm on his forehead and looks up impressed.

“Merlin, you’re amazing! I'm going to get him some water. He’ll need to rest for a bit, but we need to get him out of here tonight.” Morgana turns. She leaves the room, the door closing firmly behind her.

_ “Thank you, Emrys.”  _ The young boys eyes open slowly.

_ “Emrys? Why do you call me that?” _ Merlin quirks an eyebrow curiously. 

_ “Among my people, that is your name.”  _ The young boys eyes flutter, closing.

_ “You know who I am. How?”  _ He is desperate. Is his destiny that well known? 

“Speak to me.” Merlin pleads to the boy. He needs to know more.

“I don't know if he can't speak, or... he's just too scared to.” Morgana steps behind him with a pitcher. She places her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

“I heard him…” Merlin says, his voice low.

“Really? He spoke?” Morgana sets the pitcher down.

“No, it was telepathy. He has strong magic…” Merlin stands, shutting the curtain, leaving him to rest.

“Amazing…” She looks awestruck.

“I’ll be back tonight. I have to gather some things.”  _ And figure out this emrys thing… _

Merlin leaves Morgana. Gwen and her could take care of him and get ready for tonight. 

He needs to speak to the great dragon. 

Merlin heads down a couple halls. He wasn’t sure what his destiny truly meant. A Druid he’d never met called him Emyrs. It had to mean something.

Merlin sees the guards continuing to search the castle as he goes down the Tunnel Corridor to the Cave.

He enters the cave — The cool air makes him shiver. 

“Hello?” He calls out.

The dragon climbs around a corner and roars.

Merlin sighs.

“Do you  _ have _ to do that? You scared the life out of me.” Merlin rocks onto his heels tiredly.

“Young warlock. No doubt you're here about the Druid boy?” The dragon drawls. 

“How did you know?” Merlin doesn’t know what to make of that. 

“Like you, I hear him speak.” Merlin nods. 

_ Of course.  _

“Why does he call me Emrys?” Merlin hopes the dragon will give him a direct answer. 

“Because that is your name.” Merlin huffs. 

“I'm pretty sure my name's Merlin, always has been.” Merlin huffs out, annoyed. 

“You have many names.” Kilgharrah nods simply.

“Do I? How does the boy know who I am? I've never even met any Druids.” 

“There is much written about you that you have yet to read. You should not protect this boy.” The dragon's voice goes cold. Merlin can feel it in his bones. 

The dragon is telling the truth. 

“Why? He has magic. He's just like me.” Merlin feels dizzy. The Druid is only a child.

“You and the boy are as different as day and night. He will be Arthur’s downfall.” Kilgharrah stares Merlin down intensely. 

“How do you know that?” Merlin feels desperate. He wants to help him. He’s only a child, after all. Except, he felt that cold icy magic slither into his head. He was dangerous to Arthur. It just didn’t make sense to him.

“Heed my words, Merlin.” The dragon flies off.

Merlin feels his stomach go cold. He has to try and help him. He already went through with too many things to back out now. He had helped the boy and he couldn’t just give up. Morgana would never forgive him if he gave up. 

—————

Morgana and Gwen are standing by the window when he walks into her chambers. Arthur is standing by, he rubs the back of his neck nervously. He looks up at Merlin and gives him an indecipherable look. 

Merlin steps toward the window, watching as guards stop a man at the gate. His cart is full of hay. They stick a sword into it, checking for the boy.

“The guards are searching everyone leaving the town.” Gwen’s voice is soft, wary.

“There is another way out. There's a secret door in the armoury. It leads to the lower town. I'll take the boy out that way.” Merlin wants to do this. He wants to help the boy himself. Kilgharrah doesn’t understand. He’s only a boy...

“No. It's too dangerous. I'll do it.” Morgana says, her voice steady and sure.

“But I--I'm good with secret doors and things…” Merlin says softly. He needs to do this.

“If you get caught, Uther will execute you.  _ I'll _ smuggle him out of the castle.” She nods. 

Gwen looks unsure, worried.

“Maybe I should do it, Father would never harm me.” Arthur steps forward.

“Oh, always got to be the hero, huh, Arthur? Besides don’t you have to patrol tonight?” Morgana gives him a frightening look. He can feel her magic tremble in annoyance. 

“Both of you, calm down. Arthur has patrol, so Morgana will go since Uther won’t harm her either.” Gwen says but she looks worried. She chews at her lip anxiously.

“I’ll be fine, love.” Morgana turns to her maidservant. Her eyes are suddenly full of life. She smiles at her and holds her chin, tilting it up. She kisses Gwen on the lips.

“Ehem….” Arthur clears his throat obnoxiously,”We should get a move on, right?” 

“Well, she’ll need a key for the door.” Merlin turns away from the women, embarrassed.

“Who has it?” Morgana asks, still holding Gwen.

“Arthur.” Merlin tilts his head toward the prince. He smirks.

“Face it, Morgana. I’m crucial to this plan.” Arthur looks pleased, a toothy smile on his face. 

“Fine. Give us the key.” Morgana tilts her chin up at him, her face irritated. 

Arthur pulls the keys from his belt, unhooking it and holding it out to her. 

She grabs it, huffing. She pivots, walking toward her partition.

“I’ll get dressed, Gwen?” She calls

Gwen grabs some folded up clothing sitting on the bed and follows.

Merlin and Arthur stand there staring at each other. Merlin wonders — how much did Arthur know? He wondered if he knew of his Destiny? Their Destiny?

Arthur felt naked under Merlin’s gaze. He could feel his intrigue, and something else that he always felt in his presence — it felt thrilling, tingly and almost alive. He was starting to believe it was his magic. He wasn’t sure but each time he felt that powerful sensation he knew that Merlin and him were connected. 

Arthur’s face goes hot and he looks away from the man. His gaze was too intense. He could see the power flickering in his eyes. 

Merlin looks away, his face flushed.

“It'll have to do.” Morgana says, her voice muffled behind the partition. She sighs, pausing.

“I feel I've put you in danger without ever stopping to ask how you feel about it. I'm sorry…” Morgana says.

“I know how it feels to face the threat of execution. And I wouldn't wish that on anyone.” Gwen replies. 

Merlin steps away, he turns to Mordred. He kneels and hands the boy a cloak. Arthur watches on.

Morgana steps out of the partition, joining Merlin and the Druid.

“We're going to get you out of Camelot. I won't let anything bad happen to you. I promise.” Morgana strokes his hair down. 

“You ready?” Merlin asks

Morgana nods, as does the Druid boy.”

“The door is behind the shield at the far end of the armoury. Arthur will still be patrolling, so avoid him. He will still have to arrest you if he finds you.”

“I’ll avoid the area for as long as I can.” Arthur adds. 

“Be careful.” Gwen calls to her. Morgana turns and smiles at her.

Morgana grabs hold of the boys hand. She closes the door behind her looking down the hall, wary. She leads him down, towards the stairway. 

She can hear footsteps. Guards march through the castle. She pauses. They fade off. 

Morgana peeks over the edge of the stairs. Empty, no on else to be seen. She descends with Mordred. They step through the hall silently. She eyes the boy. He is extremely calm. 

Unbeknownst to them a serving girl watches them sneaking off through the corridor. She stiffens. The Druid boy. at the bottom of the Spiral Stairway. 

The woman and the Druid boy disappeared from her sight. She paces down the hall. She needs to alert the guards.

—————

Arthur walks through the halls. The guards flanking each side of him makes him feel claustrophobic. He wishes they would back off. He tenses as he gets closer to the armory. He pauses at the doorway.

“A servant saw someone entering. They had a boy with them.”

Arthur walks through the armoury with a guard.

Arthur sees the revealed door. The guard looks at it suspiciously. Arthur clenches his teeth and checks the key ring on his hip, but it's missing.

“I don’t have the key…” Arthur says to the guard. Hoping to stall this for a little longer.

“Check again…” The guard says.

“I don’t…,” Arthur goes through the keys ,”have it...”

“Sound the alarm.” The guard calls out.

The other guard nods and calls for the other guards. Within minutes the bells are ringing. 

—————-

Morgana and the Druid boy try to run. They are so close to freedom. The boy holds her hand firmly, he looks calm. They turn the corner and freeze instantly. A couple guards spot them. Morgana turns around but Arthur and the guards approach from behind. 

The pair of them run in the last direction they can go. 

Morgana and the Druid hide in a nearby building. Arthur enters.

“Fan out.” Arthur says. He needs to find her fast and help her escape. 

Morgana and the boy make a break for it, but they run across a guard and Arthur blocks the other side of the path. Arthur draws his sword and places it at Morgana's back.

“Halt, or I'll run you through. Show yourself.” Arthur says his usual shtick. 

Morgana turns around. Arthur feigns shock. She looks pale.

“Let him go. I beg you. He's just a child.” She pleads. Arthur is moved but he can’t do anything because of the guards. He looks to them, stern faces. He gives her a worried look. He hopes she knows he’s sorry. 

“Restrain them.” Arthur feels raw. He wanted to help them. He should have done better. Merlin will never forgive him….

————

“All this time,  _ you've _ been hiding the boy in my own palace. How could you betray me like this?” Uther stares down at her. She feels his icy gaze penetrate her practiced scowl.

“I would not see him executed.” Her jaw tense, she quiets. She doesn’t have to give in to him. She isn’t his daughter, just his ward. She is her own person. A person with the gift of seeing prophetic visions.

“I've treated you like a daughter. Is this how you repay me?” Uther continues, ignoring her righteous statement. 

“I did what I thought was right.” She doesn’t look away from him. Her anger giving her away. She wants him to be a better king but that’s a fool's dream. His hatred for magic will never go away.  _ His _ way is the only way.

“You think it's right to conspire with my enemies against me?” Uther turns away, taking a few measured steps.

“How can this child be your enemy? He's just a boy.” She almost laughs at how pathetic he is. Surely a child is no threat.

“He is a Druid…” Uther is taken aback but his response seems weak.

“Is that such a crime?” She cannot believe his arrogance. It waves like a flag where everyone can see.

“His kind would see me dead and this kingdom returned to anarchy and you would help them.” Uther stares boldly, his anger crackles in the air. This isn’t a fight she can win. She’d rather take the punishment without his bold rants and arrogant statements.

“Then punish me... but spare the boy.” She lifts her chin. 

“Make arrangements for the boy to be executed tonight.” 

“No! He's done nothing.” Her voice goes from cold to desperate. 

“Let this be a lesson to you.” Uther walks to the door, turning when she speaks. 

“You don't have to do this.” She wants to beg. 

“Do you hear me? I want him executed now!” A couple of guards hurry forward, leaving‍ the room.

“What have these people done to you? Why are you so full of hate?”

Morgana marches towards Uther and grabs his arm. Uther grabs her throat and presses her against the nearest wall.

“Enough! I will not hear another word! Do not speak to me until you are ready to apologise for what you've done!”

Uther leaves. Morgana watches him go, her anger boiling inside her.

.

.

.

Arthur follows Uther down the corridor.

“Perhaps imprisonment is a more suitable punishment for the boy. He’s so young.” Arthur needs to do something fast. His father was set in his ways and it was hard to get him to change his mind. He is extraordinarily stubborn. 

“Morgana has been talking to you, huh? If I let him live it would only allow him to grow more powerful, dangerous” Uther continues to walk away from his son. 

“We don't know if he's gonna strike against us.” Arthur follows, his voice sounds weak to his own ears. He is nothing like his father, a cold tyrant.

“It is enough that his people conspire to overthrow me. This is harsh, but necessary.” Uther stops, turning toward his son. 

“Well, then spare him for Morgana's sake. She's clearly grown attached to the boy, and if you execute him I fear she will never forgive you.” Arthur explains.

Uther’s face is one of pure anger. Arthur steps back preemptively. Uther takes another step. 

“I do not want forgiveness!  _ She _ has betrayed  _ me _ ! You were involved as well? Weren’t you?” Uther grabs his son by the arm, pushing him into the wall behind him.

Arthur feels his breath get knocked out of him. He takes a strained breath, and tries to lie. 

“I’m not…” Arthur chokes out. Uther studies him.

“You knew...I have failed as a father. Both of you will be punished for this. Guards! Guards!” Uther calls. 

A couple of guards from down the hall approach, they look from Uther to Arthur inquisitively.

“Take him to the dungeons. Find Morgana as well. Keep a close eye on  _ both _ of them.” Uther grabs the prince by his collar and pushes him towards the guards. Arthur feels cold. He failed, his father attacked him and he couldn’t lie effectively. He hopes Merlin won’t hate him for good.

The guards escort him down the hall, leading him to the Dungeon. The air is cooler down here, he feels something else. It’s magic? It feels strong, buzzing in the air.

The guard pushes him into the cell, causing him to stumble. The hay crunches under his feet. He failed. All he can do his sleep. 

Arthur relaxes against the wall. His exhaustion seems to take over in an instant. His eyelids heavy. 

His Thoughts turn to Merlin. He should have guessed he had been involved. He seemed to be the center of all magical activity in Camelot. He was helping him, and Arthur wanted to help him back. He cares for the man, deeply. 

Arthur sighs.

Guards approach, their steps heavy.

“Let go of me! This is wrong and you know it!” Morgana's voice echoes through the Dungeon.

Arthur sits up. He glances out of the Dungeon only to see Morgana getting pushed inside with him. She sees him and her eyes light up.

“Whatever you're thinking, it's not going to happen.” Arthur says dejected.

“We have to get the boy back to his people…” Morgana says softly, she’s in denial about what’s coming.

“No. Forget it…” Arthur lays back down. Morgana stalks over, her face tearful.

“I can't believe you'd let an innocent child die!” Her voice trembles.

“It's too late. He's been caught. We’ve been caught.” Arthur sighs. 

“And is this how you will rule when you are King?” Morgana asks.

“Of course not, you should know me better than that.” Arthur replies.

“I do. How’d he find out?” Morgana finally sits down. She is stuck here. The only thing left to do is wait. 

“I defended you, he pushed me against a wall. He asked if I was involved…” Arthur runs a hand through his hair dejectedly.

“I’m sorry, I was sure I could save him.” Morgana sighs.

“I know…” Arthur sighs.

A loud bell chimes through the castle, distracting them — The bell they use to announce an execution. 

Arthur and Morgana both stiffen, standing up in an instant. They stand on the bench, trying to peer outside of the small window. Morgana can see Guards hurrying about, setting up a bonfire. They were going to burn the boy alive….

Morgana falls to her knees. Her tears overtake her. Arthur kneels next to her, comforting her.

————-

Merlin wasn’t sure what was going on. He had left Morgana's room and went back to his room. After a short while he hears Kilgharrah.

_ “Merlin…” _

Merlin huffs. He doesn’t have time for this. 

He heads down to the Dungeon. He needs to hurry. Hopefully Arthur will stall the guards long enough for them to escape.

Merlin hurries down the winding halls. The guards seem more on edge than usual. They look serious, intense. Merlin stiffens. He needs to get past them.

His magic tingles inside him, pumping through his veins. His power reaches out. 

The escape bells chime throughout the castle, a loud vibration that shakes him to his core. The alarm bells...

The trio of guards rush away, leaving a guard alone. 

_ Sleep. _

Merlin’s magic strikes and the man falls to the floor, his armor clanging as he hits the ground. Merlin steps past him quietly, he peers into the Dungeon.

Merlin hopes they haven’t gotten caught. He knows Uther will not harm them but he’d certainly execute the boy. He was sure of it.

Merlin sneaks deep into the cave. He knows this winding path like the back of his hand. He can feel the dragons magic as it gets closer. 

What did Kilgharrah need? He needs to know. He’s never called for him without reason. It must be important. The last time they spoke he told him how the Druid was the cause of Arthur’s demise. He didn’t believe the dragon though. The young boy would change his mind, especially if he realized that Arthur tried to help him.

Merlin makes his way deeper into the cave. Merlin slows, stepping in and calling out for the dragon. 

“Kilgharrah!” 

The great dragon flies down. He lands gracefully in front of him. His eyes glow, there is something about them. He shivers despite himself. 

“Young warlock, The time has come.” 

“Why did you call for me?!” Merlin is slightly annoyed.

“The Druid boy. His end is near.” Kilgharrah says simply. 

Merlin’s heart is in his stomach. He feels sick. No…

Merlin hears a familiar tone, the execution bell. It’s distant. Merlin feels cold. 

“Young warlock, your anger is justified — but you should know that with him alive your Destiny would never come to pass.” He jumps up, flapping his large wings and flying off into the cave. 

“You Bastard!” Merlin screams. Merlin turns from the terrible creature. Why did he have to die? It didn’t make any sense. His eyes are wet, tears trail down his cheeks.

Merlin turns to leave, exiting the winding caves, he makes his way into the Dungeon tiredly. He sighs.

“Merlin?!” Merlin stiffens, looking into the Dungeon cells. 

Morgana and Arthur are standing on the bench, they were clearly looking through the window. Morgana's eyes are wet, Arthur’s are glassy. 

Through the window Merlin can see the flickering shape of fire.

“The Druid boy…” Merlin states, looking from Arthur to Morgana.

“Uther killed him.” She sobs. She steps off the bench and curls her legs up. Arthur does the same, he puts his arm across her shoulders.

Merlin looks on. He feels empty. The dragon betrayed him...

—————-

The next day the whole castle was bustling with gossip. Nobody knew who to blame because Uther had kept things quiet. A few select Knights knew but they knew to keep their mouths shut about Arthur and Morgana's betrayal. 

This didn’t stop the gossip. Many people believed it to be a knight, or a servant. Due to one servant who saw Morgana in Gwen’s clothes with the Druid. 

After the execution Uther let them out. He expected apologies from them but the pair only looked at him with an empty gaze.

Merlin didn’t know what to say, to Arthur, to anyone really. He was disturbed at how far Uther went — killing a child. He was also even more disturbed that Kilgharrah would assist in something so cruel. No matter his supposed Destiny. 

Merlin heads down the hall. He needs to talk to Arthur. He has to know about his magic. The prince was filled to the brim with courage and honor, something he never expected from the arrogant man.

It was time. He should know the truth. 

His steps echo leaving him feeling numb. What would he do if he wasn’t accepted?

Merlin’s jaw tightens.

He opens Arthur’s chamber door. Arthur is sitting at his desk solemnly. His hands clasped in front of him with a grim expression.

“Merlin...What have I told you about knocking?” Arthur sighs, he looks up at Merlin, vulnerable. He looks lost.

“Arthur...This will only take a minute. I just need you to hear me out...” Merlin’s voice trails off, getting softer with every word spoken. 

Arthur’s eyes set. He stands, an expression on his face that he isn’t sure what to make of. He’d never seen Arthur look so steady. 

“Merlin, don’t.” Arthur stands. 

Merlin falters. He steps back.

“Don’t what?” Merlin’s heart thrums in his chest. A million thoughts run through his head in an instant.

_ Does he know I have magic? Did Morgana tell him? She wouldn’t do that, would she? Did he know how he felt? Was he disgusted? Will he be executed? What about his destiny? _

Arthur steps closer, lifting a hand toward him. Merlin follows it with the focus of a hawk. Everything was moving so slow, his heart pounds in his ears.

Arthur’s hand settles on his arm, he steps closer, sliding his hand closer to his neck. He looks into his eyes.

“You have magic…” Arthur whispers. 

Merlin blinks a couple of times in shock. 

_ What’s going to happen now? _

Arthur stares at him, waiting for something.

“How…?” Merlin utters.

“You aren’t very good at hiding it from me, lucky for you I’ve been keeping a close eye on you. Although, I don’t remember that one week with the girl from the forest...but I’m assuming you made it out alright.” 

Arthur gives him a sly smile. Merlin sighs in exasperation. His shoulders once tense now relax under Arthur’s touch.

“I wanted to tell you...I was going to tell you. You tried to help the Druid...even if it was all in vain.” Merlin’s eyes go glassy. Why was the Druid destined to die? What could have happened if he had lived? Kilgharrah did not say and he hoped one day he’d know what the boy was once fated for. 

“Merlin, I understand.” He moves his hand to his cheek, stroking the skin. Merlin feels warm.

“Arthur…” His heart flutters anxiously.

“I had to tell you that I knew the truth. We can work together to keep you safe until the time comes where you and those like you will be safe.” Arthur lets his hand fall to his side but Merlin captures it in his own.

“You don’t know what this means to me Arthur… You're going to be an amazing king.” Merlin looks into the prince's eyes. They flicker with a heat he wants to ignore. He doesn’t know what it really means. 

He  _ knows _ what he wants it to mean but he cannot be certain until Arthur says it out loud. After all, he is a servant. He has to know his place. He is there to serve Arthur and help him with their joint destiny. 

Merlin flushes.

“Merlin…”

The air between them is thick. The fire in the fireplace crackles hotly. 

A knock at Arthur’s door makes them step apart. Merlin’s hands feel empty. He suddenly wishes he could he more brave. He knows his feelings for him are special, one of a kind.

_ Soulmates _ .

Arthur steps toward the door. He opens it a crack with a huff.

“What is it?!” Arthur says exasperated, “ _ Morgana… _ ”

He sighs and opens the door, letting her in.

“Arthur,” She steps in, “ I have come to confess something to you... _ oh _ ...Merlin?” She looks from Arthur to Merlin. A wicked spark in her eyes makes merlin feel hot. His face burns as he looks anywhere but her. 

“Morgana…” Merlin nods.

“Am I interrupting?” She smirks. 

Arthur rolls his eyes, annoyed.

“You came to confess? Merlin, do you mind?” Arthur says, motioning for him to leave in light of what he assumed was a private matter.

“Merlin, can be here.”

“Go on then.” Arthur nods.

“I have magic.” She tilts her chin at him waiting for him to challenge her.

“Oh... _ oh… _ ” Arthur chuckles softly, “You knew about Merlin then?” 

“Yes,” She pauses, “We have to stick together. It’s dangerous out here.” 

Arthur nods grimmly, Merlin does as well. The room gets quiet, uncomfortable. 

“I’ll keep you two safe.” Arthur says firmly.

“You’re the one who needs to be kept safe. We can take care of ourselves.” Morgana says haughtily. 

Merlin laughs. 

“Hey! You aren’t allowed to laugh I found out you had magic a few weeks ago. I  _ need _ you both to stay safe.” Arthur turns away on his heel and goes to sit down on his bed.

“Yeah, well then we’ll have to look after each other, won’t we?” Merlin gives Arthur a soft look. 

“I guess we will.” Arthur smiles back at his servant. 

Morgana smiles to herself. 

_ These smitten fools. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!!
> 
> We will start to see some new stuff happening even more
> 
> Also what’s your guys opinion on Mordred dying?

**Author's Note:**

> Merlin and Arthur have never been attracted to men before and are desperately confused when they feel telltale signs of attraction
> 
> Arthur and Merlin are Bi disasters


End file.
